New Host in the Club
by RavenExpert
Summary: In order to enjoy a normal "human" life, Japan enrolled into Ouran High to enjoy high school, but he was spotted by a certain club and now became a host himself! Possible appearances of other nations.
1. A Newcomer is Coming

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 1: A Newcomer is Coming

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

**_Instead of doing something dark-themed, now I try to do something out of my comfort zone; a comedy. Hope this one went well. Practically, I'm practicing my sense of humor._**

* * *

...

First-year classroom.

"Um, so everyone, this is Kiku Honda, the new transfer student. He got transferred here due to his parent's job. Everyone, please get along with him!"

The teacher introduced a bleak-looking student with black hair and plain eyes. However, he had a certain something that made few girls started to pay attention on him. He bowed down a bit as a sign of respect. "Pleased to meet you, everyone."

Kiku sighed softly a bit after the introduction, then the teacher told him to take an empty seat.

...

* * *

_Japan, are you free for the next few months?_

_Um, not exactly sir. What is it?_

_Well, I'm planning to enroll you to a high school and let you have a holiday for once._

_...Sir? Enrolling into a school cannot be consider as a holiday..._

_In a way, I want you to let go of the whole "country" business and be human for the next few months. Nations are always so busy with the government works, so I think this is a good chance to let you have fun, have friends, and go ease for a while._

_Sir, I really appreciate your concern, but I will be fine. I still can hold out longer. In fact, if I take a rest, then what about the paper works?_

_Japan, the government is never alone. There are a lot of ministers and other workers here. We can cover it up for you. I just want you to take a nice holiday._

_Sir..._

_As I said before, you are always living your life as a nation in this quarters. Why don't you go outside and become "human" for a while? It's nice to have a breathing. Don't worry. I will find a suitable place for you._

_I, uh... Thank you very much, sir..._

_Haha! Just have fun, Japan. Oh, and...  
_

_Yes?_

_I'll try to ask another country to do this too. I think this will be good once in a while._

_Oh, please do sir._

...

* * *

...

Kiku walked down the giant hallway as he was looking around when the school was over. Sure, his boss said that he should enjoy a life as a "human" while he was still enrolling in the school, but he didn't know an actual way to enjoy the human life. He only looked around to see something he could do. Becoming a transfer student in such a prestigious high school brought few things that made him worry. One of them was that would he be able to cover up all of his identities? No. One could say that he was not having a holiday, since he had to keep his identity a secret.

When he was passing through a hallway, he bumped into someone quite hard and thus fell to the floor. The other person seemed to hold a pile of books, and thus those too fell onto the floor. "I-I'm terribly sorry!" Kiku panicked a bit and helped to gather the books.

"Oh, no, no, it's okay." The person's voice was soft. It sounded girly, but at the same time, it sounded like a young boy. Kiku saw the person's face, and he couldn't really determine whether this was a boy or a girl. Though he pretty much got the idea.

"I'm really sorry. Let me help you."

"Oh, thank you! I'm on my way to the library to return these." The person stretched his hand. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka. What about you?"

Kiku went nervous for a second, before he shook hands with him. "My name is Kiku Honda. Pleased to meet you." He brought few books with him and walked towards the library with Haruhi.

They did few conversation as they walked. "By the way, are you the new transfer student?"

"Oh yes. I'm in the first year."

"Then we're in the same year. I'm a first year too." Haruhi gave a small smile. They arrived at the library and put down the books before exiting the room.

After they talked for a while, Kiku's question seemed to have come to light. He turned his face to see Haruhi. "Um, if I may ask something rude... Are you a girl?"

Haruhi fell silent for a moment and then chuckled before answering back. "Yes, actually I am. I don't mind being both though."

"Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?"

"A certain club I'm in forced me to wear this... I don't have money to buy uniforms to begin with. The president of that club gave me this uniform to wear..."

"I'm interested. What kind of club?"

"Um that's-" Before Haruhi continued, two other voices talking at the same time approached the two of them. They were coming from two male students who seemed to be twins. "Hey, Haruhi! The club's going to start soon!"

"Oh, right."

"You don't want to be late, right? Today's guests are special!"

"You guys said that every single day."

One of the twins seemed to notice Kiku. "Oh, Haruhi. Who's this guy?"

"Ah, he's Kiku Honda. A new transfer student first year, like us." The twins took a intense look towards him. They whispered for few seconds and then grabbed Haruhi's hand.

"Well, nice to meet you, Kiku! I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, and this is my younger twin, Kaoru."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Alright, we have to go now. Our club is about to open!"

"Goodbye!"

"Hey, wait you two! Don't drag someone's hand like this!" Haruhi kept struggling, but it looked useless.

"We don't want to be late, right!?" The two ran by dragging Haruhi away. Kiku didn't quite understand what happened, but he just shrugged and left.

...

* * *

Host Club, Clubroom.

"Hey, lord! Come over here." The same twins called over a blonde student with a rather princely, yet stupid aura around him.

"Please wait for a minute, my princess." The said student left the female student before approaching Hikaru and Kaoru. "Alright, what's up you two?"

The twins whispered into his ears. The latter only widened his eyes a bit and then held his chin. "Hmm... I see, I see..."

"How about it, lord? Isn't this a good idea? Not a bad look either."

"Well then, this is certainly going to be interesting. Kyouya!" Another male student with glasses responded to that call. He was holding a file. He only turned to face the said student. "Find information about this new transfer student."

He only nodded a bit before typing few numbers on his cellphone. Then, a smaller student holding a rabbit doll approached the blonde. "Tama-chan! What are we going to do?" He said in total excitement.

"It will have to wait, Honey-senpai."

...

* * *

Time passed by until it was time to close the club's activity. Before they all went home, Tamaki stood up and stretched his arms. "Everyone! I got a beautiful news for us all!"

"What's this news, senpai?" Haruhi looked unamused. "I'd like to go home quickly though..."

He chuckled.

"We're going to get a new member of our Host Club!"

...

"...What?" Haruhi tilted her head.

The others in the room didn't look amused either. Excluding Honey-senpai.

...

* * *

**_A/N: As I said earlier, I had to go out of my comfort zone to do this. Hope you like this new X-over!_**


	2. Calm Type's First Day

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 2: Calm Type's First Day

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

Two days later.

"So, Kyouya. What information do you have learned?" Tamaki said. The said person only took few papers and read them out loud. The time was before the club's activity, so practically the ones in there were just the members.

"Well, as what I have learned and gathered, it appears that Kiku Honda's father works in the government. He's also quite a man with a high rank."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Unfortunately, no. Even with my authorities, they can't open the classified information. However..." Kyouya fixed his glasses' position. "That is enough to determine that Kiku Honda's father is in a quite important position."

"That's enough for a background information!" Tamaki flipped his finger. "Hikaru! Kaoru! You guys know what to do, right?"

"Yes lord!" The two of them quickly dashed, exiting the room. Haruhi only sighed and confused. "What are you planning, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm planning to have Kiku as our new member!"

...

* * *

Kiku was walking on the hallway. For these two days, he was getting along quite right with his classmates. The day was getting darker, so he decided to go back to class. However, before he went back to class to get his bag, suddenly both of his arms were grabbed. "Eh? Eh?"

He looked at both sides, and it would seem that the twins grabbed his arm, with a not-good-looking smile. "Hikaru? Kaoru?"

"You'll be coming with us!" They said in unison, and then dashed away from that room.

* * *

...

"U-um... What is this?" Kiku fell to the floor and was still stunned and confused. He was brought to a gigantic room with fabulous furniture. He lifted up his head, to see a bunch of good-looking male students.

"So, this is Kiku Honda?" Tamaki got down and took a good look. Kyouya only nodded.

"Um... What's happening here...?"

Tamaki stood up and pointed towards Kiku. "Alright, it's decided! From now on, you're a member of our Host Club!"

Kiku stayed silent. Then he tilted his head. "...Huh?"

"You have the qualifications to be the host, Kiku Honda! My name is Tamaki Suoh, the King of this Club!"

"By "king"... I take it that you are the leader?" Kiku stood up too and cleaned his clothes.

"Yes, you are right!"

The atmosphere grew silent, until Kiku's face changed. "W-wait a sec, I can't be a host!" He tried to reject the offer, but there was no chance to defy Tamaki, since he was an idiot.

"Though, Tamaki. What kind of type should we call him?" Kyouya fixed his glasses' position.

"Type?"

"In this Host Club, we have a lot of types that the customer may choose to designate. Prince Type, Wild Type, Loli-Shota Type, Little Devil Type, Cool Type, and Haruhi as the Natural Type. Now that you are part of our Host Club, you must need a type."

Kiku was still confused. "But um... I never said that I wanted to be a host..."

"Just give up, transfer kid." Hikaru patted his head.

"When the lord had said something, you can't get away." Kaoru continued the sentence.

In the midst of that discussion, Haruhi seemed to be thinking about something before she finally talked. "Oh, I might have an idea..."

* * *

...

As the club activity began, female students started to come and sit besides the hosts they designated. Being a new host, Kiku didn't have much customers to begin with. That didn't last long though, since some female students started to talk with Kiku, even though the latter felt uncomfortable.

"Kiku-kun, are you the new host? You're the transfer student, right?"

"O-oh, yes..." Kiku was not used to talk with other people at all of the sudden. "I'm invited to become a member in this club..."

"Kiku-kun, what about your hobbies?" Not just one or two female students, in fact Kiku got quite a lot of customers.

"Oh, uh, I like to make miniatures and crafting."

"Wow... That's so beautiful!" The female students started to swoon over him.

The other hosts only looked at him from afar as they had their customers to please. Kyouya looked at Kiku intently with Haruhi standing beside him. "Looks like you are right, Haruhi. The Calm Type, huh? Though I think the Nervous Type is far more suitable."

"Well, when I saw him the first time, he is quite calm about things around him. He fidgeted sometimes though."

"Hmph. Our club will keep expanding I think. We'll be searching for more hosts from now on."

"Is that Tamaki-senpai's idea too?"

"Of course. I only run things from the king."

...

* * *

The end of the club activity.

Kiku was sweating, seemingly tired. "Why are you so sweaty? It's not like you're running a marathon or anything." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I-it's my first time talking to a lot of women at once... I'm sort of nervous..."

"You should stand up for your type, Kiku. But you should adapt in two or three days."

Honey-senpai approached Kiku with his bunny doll. "Kiku-chan~! Let's go eat cake together sometimes!"

Kiku only blushed a bit. "Y-yeah, when we have the time..."

"Yay~!"

Ever since Kiku had joined the Host Club (unwillingly), he got few more attention from the classmates. Kiku was still uneasy about the attention though. He tried to act like a host, but he had never gotten the chance to see one, so this was probably his first experience.

...

* * *

...

Few days had passed and the World Meeting took place in Berlin, Germany. The meeting was like usual. The nations were talking here and there, without a single focus. England and France argued with each other, America kept laughing, Greece was sleeping, Russia was chased by Belarus, etc.

China asked one thing to Germany: "Oh yeah, where's Japan?"

"His boss told me that he won't be attending meetings for a long while. He didn't tell me the reason though."

In the midst of that mess, England's cellphone suddenly rang. His suit was in rags since he was fighting with France. He looked at the Caller ID, and it was the Prime Minister. "Germany, I'll be out for a while. My boss called."

"Alright." Germany sighed. When England was in the hallway, he heard Germany yelled from the room.

He walked until it was silent enough to answer. "It's me."

_"England, are you still in the middle of the meeting?"_

"Actually yes, but the meeting is like usual, so I'm not busy at the moment."

_"Alright then. I have an important thing to tell you. I'll be coming to Japan for a business appointment with the Prime Minister. You'll be coming too."_

England raised one of his eyebrows. "Really? For how long?"

_"In a week. I think we'll be in Japan for 5 or 6 days. You have to prepare yourself, okay?"_

"Alright, I'll do it as soon as I go back." He cut off the communication. He sighed a bit. "Japan, huh?"

...

* * *

**_A/N: The next chapter. Hope you like it and please enjoy it!_**


	3. Guest Host

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 3: Guest Host

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**_NOTE: I'll be changing names during the conversations from the nations to the human names from time to time, so please forgive me._**

* * *

...

England went back to the meeting and he was rather surprised to see that they were rather quiet. He thought that it had to be Germany's shouting that made them silent. England took his seat and listened to the meeting as usual until it ended.

The meeting ended without any solution, as usual. Everyone packed up to go home, since their business had ended. Of course, Germany stayed behind since this was his homeland. England took an earlier plane in order to go home. He wanted to pack everything so he wouldn't need to worry about his business trip in a week.

...

* * *

One week later.

Both the Prime Minister and England were in the airport. With the Prime Minister here, they had to take a personal airplane since the Minister's existence in an usual airplane would attract attention. If England was alone, he could take a normal airplane since most of the people didn't believe in nations anymore, so he could relax, at least. England looked at his cellphone before he stuffed it back to his pocket. "By the way, Prime Minister. Why are you visiting Japan? Is it another international business?"

"Something like that. There are few cargoes that we should take. It's a new cargo, so I have to come over and deal with the papers. Of course, the cargo is not just one or two boxes. It will take ships to go back. That's why we'll in Japan for few days."

England only went silent. He didn't seem to doubt anything. It was not like he did not doubt the Prime Minister. He just believed that if something happened to the country, then he would have felt it, and so far nothing had happened. For now, he felt that he could go along with what his Prime Minister had said.

...

* * *

Tokyo, Japan.

"Welcome, the two of you!" Japan's boss greeted the two of them. Both Prime Ministers soon sat down and talked about business. Before they went through, Japan's boss talked to England. "It's been a while since the last time I've seen you, England! Too bad that Japan isn't here at the moment to see you."

"He isn't here?"

"Yes, but he should be back at a moment-" Before he continued, they heard a voice from the outside. "Prime Minister, I'm back."

"Oh, speak of the devil!" Japan's boss soon exited the room. "Hey, Japan! We got guests here!"

"Ah, oh, let me change my clothes first, sir. I will join you as soon as possible."

"Alright, but make it quick!"

Japan went to the office room. He was rather pleased, but also rather shocked to see England here. "England-san! It has been a while!"

"Y-yo... You haven't been coming to the meetings lately, so..."

Japan only chuckled and bowed. "I'm terribly sorry for that."

Japan's boss only laughed a bit when he saw this. "You two, why don't you take a time together? I'm sure it's better than to listen to us talking about international business."

"Thank you, sir."

"Well, if I should..." The two nations exited the room as the two Prime Ministers started to discuss about things.

...

* * *

The two of them went to a park nearby Japan's government quarters. The park was beautiful, with cherry blossoms fluttering in the air. The two of them were sitting in the edge of a room looked like a dojo. They had a Japanese tea accompanying their conversation. "So, uh, why are you so busy lately?"

Japan put the tea on the tatami mat before answering. "My boss told me that I should take a rest and have a "human" life once in a while. I thought it was a good idea, so I take up on the offer."

England listened to Japan's reason intently as he sipped the tea. "A human life?"

"Yes. He enrolled me into a prestigious high school. He said that this is a good chance to enjoy a high school life, have fun, and have friends." Japan looked so distant. "To be honest, I'm having quite a good time."

On the other hand, England didn't looked so pleased. "I see. But your boss spoke as if you didn't have any friends."

"Is that so? If you're interested, then why don't you enroll as well? It is a really nice school."

"Yeah... No. If I were to do that, I'll have to ask permission from my boss first."

"Oh, that's too bad..." Japan sipped another tea. "By the way, England-san. How long are you going to stay in here?"

"For 5 or 6 days. My boss said that the cargo that we're going to take is not just one or two, so we're going to have a long trip with ship. I'll stay here for a while."

"Alright, please make yourself at home, England-san."

England smiled when he heard this, but soon blushed. "I-I'm not here because I want to, alright!?"

"Your straight-forwardness is like always, England-san. It's written on your face."

...

* * *

The next day, in front of Ouran High School Entrance Gate.

England was standing in front of the gate, holding some sort of bag, which looked like a bento. He looked at the bento and he remembered the things that happened earlier.

_"I'm sorry, England, but can you deliver this lunchbox to Japan? He's in school right now, and I can't send officers from the government! This is the school's address. I'm sorry to trouble you!"_

"...So what Japan's boss said, but..." England sweat-dropped when he saw the school. "This is just too much of a school!"

England was wearing casual clothes he brought from his home to prevent anyone suspicious of him wearing his usual military clothes. He looked around to see where to put the box. There were students walking around in the park, so he thought that it had to be lunchtime or something. Having not much of a choice, he decided to call Japan from his cellphone. He put the cellphone on his ears until he heard a "click" sound from the other side. _"Hello?"_

"Ah, Japan? I got your lunchbox from the house. It seems that you forgot to bring one, eh?"

_"Oh! So that's why I didn't bring one with me!"_

"I'm at the school's entrance gate. Come here at once, alright?"

_"Yes, I will! I'm terribly sorry for the trouble, England-san."_

"It's okay." He cut off the communication.

When he was waiting for Japan to show up, he heard few female students whispering. At that time, England was leaning against a stone pillar at the front gate.

_"Hey, hey! Who's that?"_

_"I don't know... A new student, maybe?"_

_"He's so cool! Could he be a transfer student?"_

_"Or maybe he's one of the Host Club!"_

England's ears couldn't stop hearing the whispering. He was curious as to what this "Host Club" meant, but he knew that he did not come here to play games. He only came here to give Japan the lunchbox, and then he would leave. There was no time to deal with these "clubs" he heard of. Finally, Japan came out from the door, towards the entrance gate. "England-san! I'm sorry for making you wait!"

Japan panted quite hard. He seemed to have been running. "No need to rush, Japan. Here you go."

"Thank you, England-san!"

After that, England was brought into a deeper "chaos".

"Hey, Kiku. Who's that?" They heard two voices coming from their backs. At first, England wasn't aware that Japan was called by his human name. However, he soon knew what to say afterwards.

"Oh, this is Arthur Kirkland. A friend of mine." Arthur stayed silent. He only nodded a bit, but that was it. The twins held their respective chins and took a look at Arthur.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, you can't recruit this man into the Host Club. He's not even a student here."

"Oh, that's exactly what we've been thinking about."

"Eh?"

"Well, actually..." Kaoru started to explain things.

...

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Few moments earlier..._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_..._

_"Well then, my fellows! I have another big plan in mind!" Tamaki stretched his arms. The clubroom only had the core members of the Host Club, which meant Kiku was not there._

_"What is it, Tamaki? I hope it's not going to be a weird idea." Kyouya fixed his glasses' position._

_"Not at all! You see, I'm planning a great event for the next few weeks before the grand day!"_

_"Before the grand day?" asked Honey as he tilted his head while holding his bunny doll._

_"Ouran High School's anniversary party. The chairman especially asked for the Host Club to plan something good." Kyouya replied._

_"That's right! That's why, for the next few weeks, I have an idea." The other members only listened to what Tamaki had to say. "It's a project called, Searching New Hosts for the Guest Host Event!"_

_The others soon turned silent. "Guest Host?" The twins asked._

_"Exactly. To be short, I want our customers to experience new, temporary hosts from other places. These new hosts will help us during the anniversary party too."_

_"Isn't this sort of...far-fetching, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi sweat-dropped. "I mean, how can we find new hosts?"_

_"That's going to be our problem from now on. That's why I wanted a trial week. We'll try to find a nice person as the temporary host. If this goes well, then we can do this event!"_

_"It's sort of interesting." Kyouya said._

_"I'm in it, Tama-chan!" Honey started to leap happily while Mori just nodded and smiled._

_"In a way, we will search for new temporary members from now on, huh?" Haruhi asked._

_"That's correct, and that's our job to do! Well then, let's do this project!"_

_..._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_...Present time...  
_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

...

"...So what the lord said."

Kiku was rather shocked to hear a plan behind his ears. Now he was dragged into something he would rather not. He sighed heavily.

"And so, we think that this guy is fit for the job!" Hikaru said.

Arthur only stayed silent, since he didn't get the meaning. "Hey, don't leave me in the dark here."

"I'm sorry, Arthur-san, but can you deal with our selfishness one more time? Just for this week?" Kiku bowed.

"Yeah well, can you simplify it a bit, Kiku?"

"Well, actually..." Kiku tried to explain the basics towards Arthur. The latter's change of expression soon happened when he heard the end of it. His expression was enough to tell the three that he didn't want to do it.

"N-no way, Kiku! I can't even talk to other people casually, let alone girls! I may be a gentleman, but this is way too far my reach!"

"I know, right?" Kiku sighed.

Seeing his friend in trouble, Arthur really didn't want to leave it just like this. He only scratched his head while blushing and looking the other way. "W-well, if you really want me to do it then... I'll do it, I guess..."

The twins got a clear side of Arthur. They soon knew what to do. They nodded towards each other and opened to entrance gate. They stood beside Arthur and grabbed his arms. "You're coming with us!"

"What? Hey, whoa!?" They ran so fast, towards the hallway, leaving Kiku in there.

The latter only looked at the lunchbox on his hands and shrugged. "Oh well, at least I got my bento."

...

* * *

"Lord! We brought the new host!" The twins quickly brought Arthur towards a room, with the other Host Club members in there.

"Hey, what's the big deal!?" The twins let go of their grabs.

"Good work you two!" Tamaki said.

As Arthur was confused, Kiku came into the room after finishing his meal. He soon approached Arthur and whispered towards him. "I'm sorry Arthur. Please just bear with this." Arthur only sighed.

"It looks like we can get this Guest Host Event starting, Tamaki." Kyouya said. "What's your name?"

Arthur was hesitant, but he knew that there was no other choice, seeing the only one door was blocked by the twins. "It's Arthur Kirkland."

"You are not a Japanese, huh?" Honey said.

"No. I'm from United Kingdom." He replied as he saw the short boy.

"This is getting better, huh, everyone? Alright! Next up..."

"...The type?" Haruhi asked.

The twins smirked to each other mischievously before they raised their hands and spoke at the same time. "Lord! We have an idea about his type!"

The others stopped talking and listened, but Kiku face-palmed. Both of them did the same body gesture and pointed towards Arthur. "A Tsundere Type!"

The whole room went silent. The said person, soon went shocked. "...Eh? What? Tsun... EH!?" The twins only smirked.

"I knew that this is going to happen..." Kiku sighed.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Heya guys! Please enjoy this latest chapter! Personally I think a Tsundere Type is fit for England. What do you think?_**


	4. A Tsundere Type's Work

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 4: A Tsundere Type's Work

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

"Welcome to the opening of our first special event: Guest Host Event!" Tamaki started to talk few speeches during the club's first activities in the week. The girls in the clubroom started to squeal happily. The other hosts stood beside Tamaki to prepare for their opening. Kiku was seen beside Haruhi in the edge of the line, but not Arthur. In fact, he was not seen anywhere. Kiku only gulped every time he looked back to see a red curtain behind them. He remembered few uneasy things earlier...

...

* * *

...

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Few moments earlier..._

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_..._

_"Alright, I already thought of a perfect theme for this week!" Tamaki pointed his finger high._

_"What theme, lord?" Hikaru asked._

_Tamaki chuckled before he pointed towards a lining of costumes. "Fairy Tale theme!"_

_The others went silent, except Honey who seemed excited. "Is it for today, Tama-chan?"_

_"Exactly, Honey-senpai. However, I thought of another unique way."_

_"Oh, really?"_

_He chuckled again. "Well, we are not going to wear this now. Our customers will be the one to choose the clothes for us!" He pointed towards Arthur, who was still stunned. "And since you're our Guest Host for today Arthur, you'll receive a special treatment!"_

_Arthur soon blushed and yelled. "Hey! I never agreed to become one!"_

_Kiku patted Arthur's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Arthur-san... Please go along with this selfishness..."_

_The said nation couldn't really say no to Kiku's reaction. He didn't mean to refuse, but he had his dignity as a gentleman. However, it was true that because he was a gentleman, he had to know a way to please a young lady. Arthur didn't have any other choice but to think this as a trial to become a perfect gentleman. Thus he sighed._

_"What kind of special treatment?" Arthur tried to blend in the atmosphere, since he didn't want to destroy the situation. "Just explain it in one-go."_

_"Got that. In my idea, the customers will choose for an outfit for us to wear. However, in your case, I want you to choose your own outfit. Pick whichever you like!"_

_"That's all, right? Fine." Arthur soon walked towards the line of costumes to pick one._

_While he was picking, Tamaki turned to Kiku's face. "Kiku, why don't you help him choose? I think it will be better if you do it, since he's your friend."_

_"Oh, alright." Kiku walked towards Arthur. Both of them went inside a changing room to choose more costumes from the linings._

_..._

_"What kind of costumes do you prefer, Arthur-san? I think a black cloak is fitting for you." Kiku picked out a black cloak as he spoke. He turned his face towards Arthur to see his reaction, but he stopped to think when he noticed that Arthur seemed quiet. He approached towards Arthur, then he noticed that Arthur was holding another costume. Kiku only raised his eyebrows before asking Arthur with a soft voice. "Are you going to wear that one?"_

_Arthur chuckled. "Looks like it."_

_Kiku only smiled softly. "Well, I also think that it really suits you more than a black cloak."_

...

* * *

...

"For the theme of this week's Host Club... is about Fairy Tales!" Tamaki said with a mic, and the girls started to shout happily. "For the opening of this new event, let's welcome our Guest Host for today! Curtain open!"

The twins pulled open the red curtain behind them as they walked away to let the girls saw the scene. When the curtain was finally opened, the girls started to blush and squeal. Behind the curtain, a young man with blonde, messy hair and thick eyebrows, wearing a red, pirate costume complete with a furry pirate hat. He had a mischievous smile and smirked towards the girls. He had a pirate sword on his left waist, and a gun on his right. "Is this okay?" said he.

Kiku chuckled when he saw Arthur with his pirate suit.

_Arthur-san... You really looked nice in a pirate suit. It's like you return to your old days._

"Everyone, this is our first Guest Host: Arthur Kirkland!" As the sentence ended, the girls squealed. "Everyone, for this event, you can pick a costume for each and every one of us to wear! Let's get this event started!"

...

The room soon changed into a dressing room. A lot of female students started to sit around Arthur, who was still in his pirate suit. He felt uneasy and blushed, since he really had no idea how to do it. Of course, Kiku had briefed him a thing or two about hosts, but he still didn't know what to do.

_For now, I should answer their questions, that's all..._

"Arthur, you are not a Japanese, right? Then where are you from?"

He turned to a female sitting beside him. "I'm from United Kingdom."

"Why are you chosen to become a Guest Host?"

"Well, there are few things happened... I'm a friend of Kiku's. He explained me few things about hosts before I did this."

"Oh, Kiku's friend? Are you pen-pals?"

"Well, sort of."

"Then, did Kiku invite you here~?"

Arthur gulped. "N-not really... I came here to deliver something to Kiku. That's when, uh, I was invited to become a Guest Host... I-I'm not here because I wanted to or anything! It's because I was forced to... Ugh..." He looked away and blushed.

Unbelievably, the female students seemed to be delighted with Arthur's answers. At that point, he could not think of anything. Whether the girls were easy to be pleased, or it was his natural talent to please girls. Kiku looked at Arthur's confused face. He only smiled softly as he wore a priest's uniform that the girls picked for him.

_You know, this might be a good way to teach Arthur-san how to communicate with other people... It might be a good idea to let him become a host after all._

...

The event continued until the club's closing time. The girls left the clubroom, and the hosts started to clean up the costumes. Arthur put off his pirate hat and sighed quite heavily. When he was sitting on a sofa and resting, Kyouya approached him. "Well Arthur, how was your first experience as a host?"

Arthur didn't answer for few seconds. "...It's weird..."

"Perhaps you are not used to it yet. Don't worry." Kyouya fixed his glasses' position. "Don't mind the cakes' prices too, okay?" He had a mischievous smile before leaving. The latter only sweat-dropped.

"Though, we have to wonder..." Hikaru paused.

"Why did you choose a pirate suit?" Kaoru continued.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "It's... nothing much. It's kind of... reminding me of my childhood when I wanted to become a pirate." He chuckled. The twins were rather satisfied by that answer, but Kiku seemed to realize the true meanings behind the words.

...

* * *

After leaving the costumes inside the clubroom, the members parted ways and went home. Kiku went home with Arthur since they would have to return to the government beforehand. Kiku looked so calm, but refreshingly, strangely calm. "Are you okay, Kiku?"

Kiku fidgeted the moment Arthur asked. "Y-yes, I'm okay!" He paused. "It's just that, I'm sort of happy that you looked like enjoying this."

Arthur's face turned red. "I-I'm not! It's all a waste of time!"

Kiku chuckled softly. "There's no need to deny it, Arthur-san. That's why you are a Tsundere Type."

"I don't even know what that means!" Arthur went silent and rubbed his hair. Before he continued talking, Kiku noticed something different; Arthur's expression slowly changed. "But, well... It had a nice feeling into it, somehow..."

The Japanese only looked at Arthur in silence. He realized that the person he was seeing was not the usual, stubborn Arthur Kirkland, or England. But rather, a soft-spoken, warm side of England that he was yet to show anyone except to _that_ person. He only smiled a bit. "We still have a full week, England-san. Let us enjoy it."

"...Yeah." England replied with a small smile.

Both of them disappeared into the sunset.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for waiting! Please enjoy this part 2 of the Tsundere Arc!_**


	5. A Tsundere Type's Trouble

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 5: A Tsundere Type's Trouble

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

In the next few days, Arthur kept on doing his temporary job as a host. For today, he wore a black cloak and holding a magic book which of course, the girls thought that it was a fake. However, they looked so delighted when they saw Arthur with his outfit. "It really fits you, Arthur-kun!" One of the girls said.

"I know, right? My hometown is quite known for things like these. Want me to perform a thing or two?" As Arthur finished talking, the girls soon squealed.

"You know... He said that he can't talk to other people, but this time he really looks like he is enjoying it." The twins said.

"Natural talent, perhaps?" Haruhi asked.

"In a way, he's doing quite good." Kyouya wrote something on a board he held. "Well then, we have to work as well." He walked away.

...

"Arthur, is your family in England?" asked one of the girls.

"Some of them. I lived separately with them since well... There are few troubles with that."

"Do you have any siblings with you?" asked the other ones.

"Uh..." Arthur was rather reluctant to answer that question. Kiku was the only one to understand Arthur's condition. His brothers hated him after all. "I have. Four of them, actually."

"Wow! Introduce them to us some time!"

Arthur sweat-dropped and scratched his head. "Oh, uh... The problem is they are very busy. Actually, I haven't met them again, since I'm busy too."

"That's too bad... Maybe you should spend more time with them." After hearing that, Arthur looked down. Seeing this, the girl who said that felt guilty. "O-oh, I'm sorry, Arthur-kun! I didn't mean to..."

"No, no, it's okay." Arthur rubbed the girl's hair softly and smiled. "Sorry for ruining the mood."

The other female students squealed a bit and started to swoon. As his type said, he soon rejected the act he just did. "I-I'm doing this for myself! Not for anyone else's sake, alright!?"

The other hosts were rather confused whether that act was real or not, but Kiku knew the whole thing was real. Nearing the end of the event for the day, Arthur exited the room and went towards a garden behind the school as he rested himself on the green grass. Kiku noticed Arthur's actions and thus approached him. "Arthur-san."

The latter noticed his name being called, and thus looked at Kiku. "Oh, how's it going?"

The Japanese sat beside Arthur, who was lying on the grass with his arms behind his head. The winds were blowing softly during that time. "I think I'm the one who should be asking that, Arthur-san. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not feeling too good."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Well, I told them few lies. In a way, I should have five brothers, right?"

"Five? Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Northern Ireland... That's all, right? Who's the fi-" Kiku soon stopped talking when he realized what he meant by the fifth brother. He looked sad for bringing up a topic that he had avoided to talk about. "I-I'm sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for?" Arthur sat down. He looked so distant. Kiku stared at a very different England he saw everyday during the World Meetings. "What happens between me and him is something we can't change."

"Arthur-san..."

"I'm not strong enough as you think, Kiku. But, well..." He stood up and stretched his arms. "I think I'll try to reconcile with them once again."

Kiku smiled when he heard this. He was glad that a simple conversation could change his mindset.

However, they were unaware of another shadow behind the walls, listening to the whole conversation from top to bottom.

...

* * *

...

"Alright, that's all for today. Let's go home." Tamaki said.

When they were cleaning the clubroom, Arthur noticed something out of place: Kiku was not around. "Has Kiku gone home already?"

"He said that he had some other business to take care of." Hikaru and Kaoru replied. "So he left early."

Arthur seemed to accept that statement and then he exited the room to go home.

...

Along the way home, Arthur opened his cellphone to call Kiku, but he was redirected to a voice mail. "This is weird... Is he in a non-service area?"

Thinking that it was pointless to search for him, Arthur decided to go back to the government quarters, since he thought that Kiku might be home already. During his trip in Japan, he and his boss borrowed a guest room in the quarters, so the government quarters could be considered as their temporary home as well. Back to the main topic, he was even more confused and shocked when he heard that Kiku had not gotten back home yet. He went to the office room to find Japan's boss, and he was quite lucky that he was there. "Sir, have you seen Japan?"

"Hm? No, actually. I asked him to do some business, but he hasn't gone back yet. I've been trying to call him too, but he doesn't reply..." Arthur gritted his teeth. "In which reminds me... What have you been doing these days, England? I never saw you around during the evening."

"I, uh, have few business to take care of for a week in this country. A-anyway, I can explain that later. Right now we have to find Japan!" Before he exited the room, he stopped at the door and turned his face to talk to the boss again. "By the way, what kind of business did you ask him, sir?"

"Don't worry, it's just a local problem."

Arthur didn't want to think about it, but the more he gave it a thought, the more he became suspicious. In a way, he quickly exited the room.

...

* * *

...

For starters, Arthur decided to go to the usual pathway he and Kiku took when they went home. Searching the whole country would be pointless and a waste of time so he only thought a fastest way to find him. He strolled around the way to search for clues.

That's when he found something. Not a clue, but the jackpot. He was about to pass an alley, when he saw three-four people ganging on two people. The other one was on the ground, bruised all over, while the other one, well... He's the jackpot. He's defending the wounded person. Arthur quickly hid behind a wall to avoid pointless battle. In truth though, he only wanted to observe what happened. His actions were quite fruitful.

"Hey, step away! We have business with that guy!" said the larger guy with a scar on his face, who seemed to be the leader of the gang.

"I'm sorry, but what you are doing is clearly a bullying. I can't accept that request." The opponent said it firmly and calmly. However, Arthur knew well that in fact, he was nervous. He could tell it from the sweat flowing out from his head. At first, he wanted to leave this, but now he couldn't.

"That guy messes around with my girlfriend! He's gonna pay!"

The wounded man replied to that statement. "I-I do not! That girl only asked for directions is all!"

"Yeah!? But I saw you eating with her in a restaurant!"

"Th-that's because she said that she hadn't eaten anything since morning! I gave her few meals, is all!"

_Wow... This is quite a heated battle..._ Arthur sweat-dropped as he thought that. Few seconds later, he noticed another presence nearby the alley. He only stared at it blankly.

...

"Shut up! Don't you dare to dodge the question!" The leader started to strike a punch towards Kiku, who was still standing firmly. He was rather nervous and frightened to his actions, but he wanted to believe that his actions were right. He closed his eyes in fear.

In the nick of a time, another hand grabbed the punch, preventing it from hitting Kiku. The latter opened his eyes nervously, and he was shocked to see Arthur from the leader's back, grabbing the latter's hand. "You know, it's not good to hit other people like this."

"Y-you bastard!"

"In a way, is this your girlfriend?" Arthur pulled another person from behind. It was certainly a woman. "Now that you got her, go away."

Arthur pushed the girl to the leader's side, but the latter chuckled and tried to land another punch. "Too bad, it's not going to be easy!"

However, he again blocked it. Now with a rather devilish voice, he said, "Lads, I'm not trying to act nice here, ya know... If you don't scram, I'm afraid I'll have to break your heads open and cook your rotten brains alive."

Kiku was quite stunned by Arthur's sudden change in tone. The tone itself managed to scare the group, and thus they ran away from that area, yelling a very typical line for a villain: "You just wait! I'll get you sometimes!"

Arthur sighed after that. Kiku headed towards the man behind him. The man bowed to him, thanking and left the alley, leaving the two nations behind. At first, there were silence, until Arthur approached Kiku. The latter fidgeted in nervousness. "A-Arthur-san... I..."

The said person replied by giving Kiku a soft chop on the head. "Are you an idiot? What would happen to Ouran's reputation when they knew that a student enrolling there is involved in a street brawl? You'll get kicked out."

"I-I'm sorry..."

Arthur sighed again before he looked at Kiku's face. "At least you're safe. What kind of "business" your boss asked you anyway?"

"Business? My boss only told me to pick up some food for dinner."

"...What?"

...

* * *

...

The next day, Tamaki decided to prepare things early for the event. There were only about 3 days left until the event's ending. In the nation's condition, Arthur only stayed in this country for less than 3 days. Of course, Arthur was asked to come earlier since he was the event's main course. However, when he arrived, the hallway was rather crowded with unusual crowds. Before the club's activities began, the Host Club went separate ways. Arthur was interested with the school, so Kiku decided to accompany him touring the school.

That was when they encountered a deeper trouble.

There were a lot of people in front of a bulletin board. There was a newspaper hanged on it. They were interested as to what made the crowd, so they checked the content. What was inside the news shocked them.

...

_NEWS FLASH!_

_"The brothers of the new host in the Host Club are Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Northern Ireland!? What could this mean!?"_

_"Could this be the rumored existence of "them" is finally revealed!?"_

...

The article was complete with Arthur's and Kiku's photos. There were also interviews with the constant customers of the Host Club. Only the two of them were shocked by the article. They could hear the whispering from the crowd.

"What's with this news? Are they joking?"

"But I kinda wanna know about "them" though."

"What is "them"?"

"You don't know? They say that there are non-human beings in this world, and they call themselves as the "Nations." They are different from us, and their names are the countries they represented!"

"What kind of rumor is that? It's totally obvious that it's not real."

"I don't know... There are few people who believe in it. There are no evidence though..."

The whispers of the crowd made the two of them walked away from the board. They headed towards an empty park in the school area to relax themselves. However, no matter how they did it, they couldn't shake away the feeling. Kiku sat down on a bench hear the fountain while Arthur only looked at him with a sad-looking face. When they were still recovering, a voice came approaching them. "Well, well. Aren't you Kiku Honda and Arthur Kirkland?"

Arthur turned to the direction of the voice. It came from a male student with glasses, accompanied with two other students. Kiku didn't react to the voice. He was still sitting on the bench while lowering his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Akira Komatsuzawa, the President of the Newspaper Club. Please, do not worry about the article. It's just a baseless rumor."

"Well, it's not like a newspaper anyway. What kind of baseless rumor is that? Eavesdropping on people is not a really good habit, you know." Arthur countered back.

"Unfortunately, it's not me who eavesdropped. It must be someone else from the club. We have to do something to make our club stay alive."

"Do whatever you want with me, but don't drag Host Club around with this."

"Alright, if that's what you want." and so they left the duo.

When they finally left, Kiku pulled Arthur's jacket softly. The latter noticed this and turned his face to look. "Arthur-san... Will we be okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, will our identities stay a secret...?"

Arthur rubbed Kiku's hands softly. "It will."

In his heart, Arthur spoke differently, but for now he really needed to comfort Kiku. Despite his calm nature, he knew well that Kiku was quite delicate. Since he had experience a lot of hardships in his life, Arthur's heart could be said as hard as a brick wall. Kiku's heart might have hardened as well, but he had problems with his feelings. All he could do was to support the Japanese in every possible way he could do. But...

_I'm sorry Kiku, but... I can't promise anything..._

...

* * *

Arthur went back to the Host Club without Kiku. When the other members noticed this, the one who quickly reacted was the twins and Kyouya. "Arthur-kun, Kiku's not with you?" Kyouya asked.

The said person only answered simply: "No, he said that he's not doing quite well. That's why I sent him home for today."

"Aww, that's too bad." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Well, that can't be helped, with that article and all." Kyouya fixed his glasses' position. "Though I don't think Kiku's the type of person who will be swayed by a simple rumor."

"Do you guys believe it?" Arthur asked.

"I don't care about it too much, to be honest."

"We're not interested in it as well. That Newspaper Club is always like that. There's nothing to be worried about."

Tamaki stepped into the conversation. "Alright, everyone. Leave this conversation here, and prepare for the opening. A gloomy conversation won't bring us anywhere, right?"

Hearing what the king said, the members nodded and decided to open the club's event.

...

* * *

Still with the Fairy Tale theme, today Arthur wore a Medieval costume, as chosen by the girls. The first day was a special day, so for the rest of the week, he would follow the others. He started a conversation with the girls.

"You look good in Medieval costumes as well, Arthur-kun!"

"Thank you. I'm actually a gentleman in England though. The workers in my house called me by Lord Kirkland sometimes."

"Whoa! That's awesome!"

The other hosts looked at Arthur's side before working. "He seems well though, despite all the talking and the rumors." Haruhi said.

"I feel sorry for him... Can't we do something, Haru-chan?"

"Not that I don't want to, but..."

"Mitsukuni, it's time."

"Aww, okay then."

"For starters, let's work, Honey-senpai."

...

"Arthur, are those rumors true? You know, about that article, about your brothers-" Before the girl managed to complete her sentence, Arthur put a finger on her mouth.

"Half of it, actually. My brothers lived in separate areas, which are Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and Northern Ireland. That's the reason why I'm not able to reach them."

"I know, right!? That must be the Newspaper Club again! They only spell out rumors and gossips!"

The girls started to chat one after another. Arthur only gave a nervous laugh. Deep down, he had a different thought.

_I can't tell them that the article is flat-out right, though... No one believes in our existence anymore anyway- Wait a sec. If my ears aren't mistaken, I heard that there still are few people who believe in us... Wait that's no way. Our profile is kept secret in the government and the ones who know about us are the leaders of our countries- Oh... But this school has a lot of students coming from important and wealthy parents, huh... Argh! I can't stay calm!_

Arthur scratched his hair with both his hands, and was noticed by the females. "Arthur! Are you okay!?"

"I-I'm okay... I just need few moments to relax..."

"You must be tired. Take a lot of rests at home!"

"Yes, I'll take up that offer. Thanks." The girls started to blush and swoon, but then Arthur's usual attitude came up again. "D-don't get me wrong! I already know about it myself! I-I know my limits!"

But his tsundere-ness only resulted in the girls blushed even more and started squealing. He only looked around with his cheeks reddening.

"Yup... He's the same old Arthur, after all..." Haruhi sweat-dropped.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Quick update, alright. I didn't even study for my test tomorrow LOL. I really don't care about it though. Anyway, hope you like this chapter too! This is the part 3 of our Tsundere Arc! Quite long, eh?  
_**


	6. A Tsundere Type's Finale

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 6: A Tsundere Type's Finale

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

"Everyone, I'm sorry for worrying you." Kiku bowed to the members of the Host Club.

"It's okay, Kiku-chan! We all understand!" Honey soon approached Kiku.

"However, Kiku. What's I'm most concerned about, is that article is pointed towards Arthur Kirkland. If anyone should be sad, it should be him." Kyouya asked.

"I'm the one who said things about his brothers, that's why I felt rather guilty about this..."

"So someone has eavesdropped your conversation with him, correct?"

"Seems like it..." Kiku raised his head. "I'll try to work hard today too."

...

* * *

...

Kiku did his best during the class too so he could show that he was fine. Even outside the club activities, few girls still tried to talk to him. Every single member of the Host Club was popular, so this sight was a very usual one for a member. During the lunch break, he got a call from Arthur. He tried to find an empty place to chat with him. When he thought the coast was clear, he took the call. "Yes, hello."

_"Um, hey, Kiku. I, uh, gotta say something."_

"It must be quite urgent to call me in school. Is something the matter?"

_"Well uh, I might not be able to stop by the Host Club today."_

"Huh? Why is that, Arthur-san?"

_"Some problems occurred in my homeland, and um... The matters in that article seems to have reach my boss's ears."_

"Wh-what? How could that be!? This is an internal conflict!"

_"Kiku, saying it as a "conflict" is a little bit too hard. The students in your school consists of wealthy and important brats, right? This kind of stuff should be common. Anyway, which is why I..."_ Arthur paused. However, judging by his tone, Kiku understood what he had to say.

"...I understand. You have to go back, right?"

_"You got the gist."_

"If I have to say, yesterday was your last day to become a host, correct?"

_"Yup. In a way, I need to thank you, Kiku... No. Japan."_

"Thank me? For what?"

_"Well, uh... Being a host is actually quite fun. Talking with other people and all that... It's actually quite nice."_

Kiku chuckled softly. "That's good to hear, Arthur-san."

_"You know, Kiku?"_

"Hmm?"

Arthur pulled a deep breath before continuing. _"I'll reconcile with my brothers. I'm not going to say "think" again, but this time I'll reconcile with them. It's going to be a bother, and I know that it'll be futile though, seeing their reaction towards me every single day."_

"Still, there's no mistake in trying to, right?"

_"Yeah. Well, I'll cut off here. Take care of yourself."_

"You too, England-san."

And thus the communication was cut off.

...

* * *

...

Finally, the time for the club activities. The other members of the Host Club were busy preparing for the event. It was the second-to-last day of the event after all. However, Haruhi noticed something was missing. She asked Kiku about it. "Kiku, I don't see Arthur anywhere. Is he going to come?"

"Oh, no. He's going back home this evening."

"He what?"

"It appears that he had few troubles at his homeland, and he had to go home..."

The other members soon turned their eyes towards Kiku when they heard this. "C'mon, couldn't you have stopped him?" The twins asked.

"I would if I could, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun. But, it sounds urgent, so I didn't think twice. He even bothered to call me during school time."

"When will he leave?" Haruhi asked.

"I think it should be in 6 o'clock or so."

The whole atmosphere turned silent, until Tamaki, who was unusually silent the whole time suddenly stood up and faced the fellow comrades. "Everyone, come here a sec."

The other members reacted to Tamaki's calling and turned to look at him.

...

* * *

...

Japan International Airport.

"England, there's still an hour left for our flight. Why don't we get something to eat? What would you like to have?" asked England's Prime Minister.

"I think I'll have a Japanese cuisine, since we're here."

"Alright then."

The two of them went to a nearest Japanese restaurant inside the airport to have something to eat before leaving. They picked a seat for two, then a waiter came and gave them the menu. England looked at the menu for a while before ordering. "Excuse me, I'd like a simple bento pack, please."

"Alright, sir. Please wait a moment." England took few minutes to look at the waiter, and he was shocked to see that the waiter was someone he recognized. It was Kyouya, in a waiter uniform. "Kyo-!"

Before England finished, however, Kyouya gave a "shush" sign towards him and then left the hall. The nation didn't respond to that, but he felt that something had gone wrong. While they were waiting for the order to come, two other waiter came in. They approached the duo. "What would you like as a drink, sirs?"

"I'll just have a mineral water."

"I'll..." England couldn't really say anything, since the waiters were none other than Hikaru and Kaoru. "...I think I'll have a cup of tea."

"Roger that!" The two of them said in unison and left to the kitchen.

During the wait, they were again approached by two other people. This time, one of them was extremely short while the other was extremely tall. They put two cheesecakes on the table. "Please have them! It's on the house!" The shorter one said.

"Whoa, thank you very much!" The boss said.

England wanted to thank too, but he was confused on what to say since the two people were none other than Honey and Mori. "...Enjoy."

When the two of them left, the order finally came. Once they had finished eating, two other waiters came, but it was not Kyouya, or the twins. They were Haruhi and Tamaki. "This is the receipt, sirs. Did you enjoy our food?"

"Yes, it was quite delicious." replied England's boss. England only nodded back.

"Shall we get going, sir?" England asked.

"Yes, we probably should." They left the counter once they paid the bills.

...

* * *

...

An hour flew by quite fast. When the time finally came, the two of them went to the boarding room to get ready for their flight. England's boss noticed that his personification didn't look well. "England, what's wrong?"

The latter responded to it, but he didn't seem shocked or anything. He only looked solemn. "Oh, no. Nothing at all."

Few minutes later, an announcement came to tell that the flight had come. The two of them went inside the airplane to their seats. When England sat down, his cellphone rang. He got an email, and it was from Japan. The email only got one sentence:

_Please look right._

...

England raised one of his eyebrows for a second before looking at his right. His seat was at the further right, nearby the window. Down the road, he saw something outstanding; there was a large field of red flowers, forming a heart. England only looked at this in shock. He saw Kiku with his straight and calm face.

...

* * *

_..._

_Few moments earlier..._

_..._

_"I call this: Project to Create the Greatest Farewell!" Tamaki said energetically._

_"What's that, lord?" The twins asked._

_"We'll create the best farewell party for Arthur. Since he'll be on his way to the airport by now, we'll do a sneak party. I have planned everything. Kyouya, arrange the tickets in the airport." Kyouya only picked his cellphone and typed a few numbers. "Everyone will have a part in this. This will have to be the best farewell to our dear friend."_

_Even though Kiku wasn't planning all of this to happen, but he was so convinced now that he didn't want Arthur to leave so soon. However, since his departure was determined, the only way to show his gratitude was to give him the best farewell._

...

* * *

...

_England-san, I'm glad that you are able to enjoy your life in here. Ouran High School Host Club will always wait for your return. _Kiku thought.

Inside the airplane, England's boss was curious, and shocked at the same time when he saw small tears were forming on the edge of England's eyes. "H-hey! You alright, England?"

"Y-yes, I am... Don't worry..."

"You're tearing up! What happened?"

"Nothing, really! It's just that... I think I'll never forget this day ever..." sobbed he. "I'm so not crying, okay?"

Despite his stubbornness, his boss only chuckled and smiled a bit. He was glad, for some reason, that England was able to enjoy his time. Not because of work, but it would seem that England had found something to remember when he went back.

Finally, the airplane started to move away, preparing to take off.

The Host Club members exited the airport and left, but Kiku stopped for a second to look up. He saw that the airplane flew right up and disappeared into the clouds. He smiled and then left.

...

* * *

**_A/N: *sniff* Alright! This is the final part of the Tsundere Arc! Please look forward for more arcs! This part is lovely! ...I think..._**


	7. It's the Golden Week!

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 7: It's the Golden Week!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

Beach, mountains, resorts, hotels, etc.

Those were the main targets during holidays for people, usually. This year's Golden Week lasted for 5 days, which was quite long. The Host Club was planning to have a vacation together, but mostly it was because of Tamaki's suggestion. As a typical rich kids' vacations, they were planning to go abroad. Haruhi was against it since she didn't have a passport, but with the connections it would seem like she managed to get one, unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you saw it).

"Hey lord, where are we going to go this Golden Week?" The twins asked.

"I'm planning that we all go to Europe. I know it's common for all of us, but Haruhi's rarely went there, right? Then it's decided!"

"Yeah, we didn't even give our approval though..."

"Tamaki-senpai, I don't even plan to go anywhere during this Golden Week. I just want to study to raise my grades." Haruhi replied with a straight face.

"Haru-chan, studying is a great thing, but if you keep studying, you'll get sick! Let's have fun for this week's Golden Week!" Honey said energetically.

"You will catch up soon enough, anyway, right?" Kyouya asked. "I'm actually quite looking forward to this event."

Haruhi sighed and turned to Kiku's face. "How about you? I'm not really against anything."

"Well, I'll just follow what everyone wants to do. Though, I might need to ask my father first."

"Alright, we'll wait for your answer!" Honey said excitedly.

"Now that you mention it, we don't know anything about you. Why don't we visit your house someday?" Hikaru asked.

Hearing this, Kiku only gulped down. He knew very well that he couldn't let anyone come over. If they realized the place he lived, then they would surely be suspicious of him. However, hearing this too made Kiku realized about one thing he had never bothered to think:

_If they had seen the person England was with days ago, then... Could it be that they had known who he is? England was with his Prime Minister. There's no way they couldn't have known... Or could it be that they are trying to keep that a secret?_

Kiku's sudden silent treatment brought confusion to the team. "What's wrong, Kiku?" Kaoru asked.

"N-nothing at all... Anyway, I'll try to contact him right away. Please wait for a moment." Kiku ran from the room and quickly took his cellphone. He could hear the clubroom was still busy with the plan. However, calling his boss might be dangerous. He knew well his own people. If he called his boss the usual way, his number would be traced and his identity would be in danger. Just for safety, he decided to email his boss instead.

Unpredictably, a reply came back quite fast. He read it, and found it quite delightful. He was given a permission. He said that he was having a tour with his friends, so he should take it.

...

* * *

...

Finally, the day before the first day of the Golden Week. After school was over, each members of the Host Club went home quickly, picked up their belongings, and went to the airport. They met up in the lobby.

"By the way, Tamaki-senpai. Where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, that's something of a surprise. Not for all of us, but I'm sure you'll like it, Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru had ordered tickets beforehand and thus handed over to each and every one of them. They looked at the tickets and the destination. "We have a villa in that place!"

Of course, the destination didn't change much of the members' faces, but it did change expressions, especially for Kiku, who was half delightful.

_Destination: Rome, Italy._

...

* * *

...

Because of the time difference, by the time they arrived at Italy, the place was still at noon. It was very different from their homeland. Kiku and Haruhi felt rather delighted to be able to go here. Hikaru and Kaoru took the members to their family villa nearby Rome. After they had placed their belongings in their rooms, Tamaki assembled them in the living room. "Alright, first of all, let's have a small tour around here! Haruhi's not used to Italy yet, right? Where do you want to go, Haruhi?"

"Me? Hmm..." Haruhi thought for a second. "I think of going to Venice. I want to see the art gallery in there."

"C'mon, just an art gallery? That's just boring!" The twins said, but they were soon grabbed by Tamaki's arms. He started whispering few things to them. "You idiots! Just let her have things her way! Listen, we're so going to the art gallery!"

"Um, Tamaki-senpai, I can clearly hear you..."

"What about you, Kiku?" Kyouya asked.

"Hmm... I'd like to tour around Rome for a while. I haven't been in Italy again for a long time."

"Oh, you have been to Italy?"

"Actually, yes. I went to Rome from time to time with my father during business trips. I don't have a mother, so he is the only one who look after me."

"Alright then, Tamaki. What do you want to do?" Kyouya turned to face Tamaki, who had finished talking to the twins.

"Okay, if that's it, then we'll tour around Rome for a while before going to Venice!"

...

* * *

...

The team's first destination in Rome was the Coliseum. Kiku had admired Italy's art, design, and architecture, so that was why he kept on taking photos of Coliseum. Without realizing it, he had walked quite far until he did not see the others again. "I think I should go back before I lost them..."

Kiku was about to walk again to find his party, but then he stopped when he heard someone was calling out to him. "Huh? Aren't you Japan?"

The latter reacted to the calling and looked back. Anyone who called him by the name "Japan", would be no ordinary person.

...

* * *

...

"Where's Kiku-chan? He's just went missing suddenly." Honey asked.

The members walked around to search for Kiku, and few minutes later he did find him. Kiku was talking to a young male with light brown hair and a wild curl on the left side. He looked like a very outgoing person, and Kiku was conversing just fine. They soon approached him. "Hey, Kiku!" Hikaru said.

"Oh, everyone! I'm sorry for making troubles." Kiku bowed his head a bit. He knew that he had been causing troubles since he went missing.

"Just don't do it again. Anyway, who's he?"

Their attention was fixed to a person standing beside Kiku. "Ve~! My name is Feliciano Vargas! Pleased to meet you!" He said happily.

"Feliciano-kun is my friend during my travels here."

"Ve, ve~ I heard from Kiku about you all! Thank you for taking care of him during school!" The other members only smiled a bit as a reply. "By the way Kiku, if you want a tour guide, I can help you with that!"

"Really? I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's okay! I'm on my way to visit _fratello_, anyway!"

"_Fratello_? You mean, a brother?" Haruhi asked.

"Ve~! I'll introduce you all to him! Let's go~!" Feliciano started to walk away. The other members didn't really care what happened, but they followed him nevertheless.

...

* * *

...

"Ve~ _Fratello_! Are you here?" Feliciano knocked the front door, but no one seemed to reply back. The door was locked as well.

"I wonder if he's not home right now..." Kiku said.

Feliciano kept on knocking the door, until another voice came from their backs. "What are you doing in front of the house, you stupid brother? Did you forget your keys, you bastard?"

They all looked back, and the Host Club members were quite shocked to see Feliciano's exact replica. The differences were that he wore a brown military uniform with 3/4 sleeves and a wild curl on the opposite side of Feliciano's. "Ve~ Fratello! Are you busy right now?"

"I'm busy, you bastard. I'm going to harvest the tomatoes, so leave me alone."

...Well, there was another difference; his speech.

Kiku stepped towards him to greet the person. "Lovino-kun, good day to you."

"Huh? Yeah, you too."

"Everyone, this is Lovino Vargas. Feliciano-kun's brother." Kiku said to the club members.

Feliciano and Lovino kept on arguing towards each other. On one side, Feli asked Lovino to become a tour guide, since he was the South Italy, so normally he would be more familiar with the area. Feli himself was familiar, but he felt that his brother was more experienced.

"You know, rather than siblings, I think they are more like twins." Kyouya said.

"Hell, I'm not gonna accept being twins with this guy! I'm older by 3 years, you know!" Lovino shouted.

"Come on, _fratello_! Just for 5 days, let's give them a tour!"

"Shut up! Why would I do that, you bastard!?"

While Feliciano and Lovino kept arguing, Haruhi held her chin and was thinking about something. The twins seemed to notice this. "What are you thinking, Haruhi? It's not an indecent thing, right?"

"Who am I to think about that? I'm thinking about them."

"Who, those two Italian brothers?"

"Well, if we are to recruit them as the next Guest Host, I already thought about a type for them, but I don't know about this though."

"Really? What type."

Haruhi went silent for a second before answering. "...Reversed Type."

...

* * *

**_A/N: As an apology for updating late since the last chapter, I'll update this faster with an introduction of a new arc: Reversed Arc._**


	8. A Host Club With Vargas Brothers

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 8: A Host Club With Vargas Brothers

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

After some persuasion, Lovino finally gave up to Feliciano's insistence and gave a tour around Rome to the club members. The tour lasted quite long, until they stopped at a restaurant to take a rest and something to eat for lunch. However, they were too flashy in there, and thus the ladies and the girls approached them. That was when Kyouya's business brain turned on. With a little trick in his speeches, he managed to get some cash for the club's budget by selling photo books of the members. The restaurant soon poured with customers.

The females thought that Feliciano and Lovino were part of the Host Club too, so they too were approached by the girls. Given their natural talent, both brothers talked to the girls casually as though it happened everyday. They finally exited the restaurant after such an event happened.

"I know that this should be a vacation, but in the end we did our club activities here too..." Haruhi said.

"Ve~ It was quite fun! So, where are we going to next?" Feliciano said happily. "I think you said about going to Venice?"

"Yes, are we going now?"

"Of course! Let's use a train!"

By that time, Lovino exited the restaurant and approached the team. "If you're going over there, then I'm not going. It's your area, so you should be more familiar with that area than me."

"Ve? C'mon, _fratello_! Let's go! It's fun with more people, right?"

"Shut up, you stupid brother. I'm going home. I still have my tomatoes to harvest!"

"But, _fratello..._"

"Shut. Up. I'm not gonna hear anything from you again. Just disappear from my sight, you bastard." Lovino left the team. Haruhi and Kiku looked at Feliciano, and the latter looked sad. He didn't even try to prevent Lovino from leaving. Kiku realized that this was Feliciano's other side of himself.

"Oh well... Let's go, guys!" Feli said. While the other members were following him from behind, Kiku didn't walk. He stared at the team's departure before following them. Before he even took the second step, he felt a hand patting his shoulder. He looked back, and it was Lovino.

"I know that he's gonna be a drag, but I'll leave him to your hands, you bastard."

Kiku were not convinced by those words. In fact, he was confused. "...Huh? Why do you say that, Lovino-kun?"

"Just... things." Lovino patted Kiku's shoulder one more time before leaving. Kiku noticed something weird with those words, but he just shoved it away and followed the other members from behind.

...

* * *

...

By the time the day turned evening, they arrived in Venice. Feliciano soon escorted the team towards a nearby art gallery. Haruhi soon went off, looking around the arts and paintings inside the gallery. The other club members were used to see things like those, so they only looked around for a moment before becoming bored. Of course, their visit there soon attracted the other customers inside the gallery.

Kiku didn't have the time to think about pleasing the girls now that he was confused by Romano's parting words. For now, he could only hope that nothing bad would happen. Feliciano noticed Kiku's silence and thus tried to talk with him. "What's wrong, Kiku? I thought you like paintings."

"Oh, no no, I do like your country's art, Feliciano-kun. I'm just thinking about things."

"About what?"

"Well, you don't know about it, Feliciano-kun. You see, when Lovino-kun left us back then, he said that he will leave you to my hands." Feliciano only made an "ohhhh" face. "I don't know what that would mean though."

Both of them went silent until Honey called them. "Heyy! What are you two doing, Kiku-chan, Feli-chan? Over here!"

They reacted to that call, and it would seem that the Host Club was going to take a picture. "Ve... Let's leave hard things behind, Kiku, and let's have fun!"

Seeing Feliciano's happy face, Kiku couldn't help but sigh and agree to what he said. This was supposed to be a vacation, not a study trip.

...

* * *

...

"Man, the day's getting darker. Let's call it a day and go back to the villa." Hikaru said. He soon typed a few numbers to call a ride. The villa was located not in Rome, but nearby it. While they were waiting for the ride to come, Kiku and Feliciano talked to each other.

"Well, today is a lot of fun, Feliciano-kun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ve~ Now I see the reason why you didn't come to the World Meetings lately, Kiku~!" He said excitedly. "I think enrolling into a high school might be a good idea too~"

"Really? This is my boss's idea."

"I think what he said it true, Kiku. We need few moments to relax after all."

"Yes, I think so too." Kiku cleared his throat before continuing his talk. "By the way Feliciano-kun. Are you going back to Rome with us?"

"Uh-huh. My boss will be here in any minute too. You can go ahead and enjoy your time in my homeland, Kiku!"

"I will. Thank you, Feliciano-kun."

Once Kiku had finished talking with Feliciano, the ride came. "Hey, Kiku! Hurry up or we'll leave you!" Hikaru shouted.

"Oh, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Feliciano-kun."

"Ve~ I'll be waiting~!"

...

* * *

...

The members of the Host Club arrived at their villa by late evening. The maids and the waiters already bought food for the dinner, so they didn't need to worry about food. When they finished eating dinner, Tamaki started to speak. "Alright, everyone! Where are we going for tomorrow's tour?"

"That will depend on our tour guide, yeah?" Hikaru asked.

"C'mon! There must be somewhere we could go!"

"Haru-chan, where do you want to go?" Honey turned to Haruhi.

"Well, I want to try riding a gondola."

"Is riding it any good, Haruhi? It's just pasing through a river with a boat, right? What's fun in it?"

Hearing this, Tamaki soon grabbed Hikaru's neck. "You idiot! This is the first time Haruhi's been in Italy! Be considerate with her feelings!" whispered he.

"Senpai, I think I've told you that I could hear you just fine." Haruhi sighed. "Anyway, how about you, Kiku?"

"O-oh, me? I'm fine with everyone's choice..."

"C'mon! We aren't reaching anything here!" Tamaki said.

The after-dinner event became as lively as ever as the rain started to pour down.

...

* * *

...

"Hmm..." Feliciano was looking at the screen on his cellphone. It would seem that he was calling Lovino. He put the cellphone onto his ear, but the person from the other side did not answer. "_Fratello..._ Where is he? I haven't seen him ever since this afternoon..."

After moments of confusion, the front door was opened suddenly. The winds were coming in, and the sound of the heavy rain was worse. Feliciano was shocked and frightened. He went to the entrance hall and took a peek. He soon got out of his hiding place when he saw that the one who came in was none other than Lovino, but something was off. He was covered in soot and he seemed injured in few parts of his body. Seeing this, Feliciano got worried. "_F-fratello!?_ What happened to you!?"

"Sh-shut up... Just let me rest for a bit..." Lovino said in a hoarse voice. He was soaked and some parts of his clothes were muddy. Feliciano escorted his brother to his bedroom and changed his clothes.

As Lovino was taking a bath, Feli cooked out few pastas. The house only had the two of them so it was pretty empty and silent. After Feli tended to Lovino's wounds, the two of them had dinner in silent, until Feli broke the ice. "So, um, _fratello..._"

"What?"

"What exactly happened to you this afternoon?"

"It's none of your business, stupid brother. You just focus on giving those tourists a tour. I handle my own business." replied Lovino as he ate the pasta and cleaned things out. However, even though Lovino said that it was not Feli's business, he couldn't help but be worried.

For now, he felt that he had no choice but to watch things unfold.

...

* * *

_**A/N: The first part of Reversed Arc. Hope you like it! FYI, I'm extremely bored right now. I still have 3 weeks before the big test, so now I'm practically open.**_


	9. A Tour Trouble With Vargas Brothers

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 8: A Tour Trouble With Vargas Brothers

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

Tomorrow morning, Feliciano went to the members' villa and picked them up for another tour. "Ehehe~! _Buon Giorno_, everyone!"

Haruhi noticed that Feli was by himself, which made her curious. "Feliciano-kun, are you alone?"

"Ve... I didn't see _fratello_ ever since morning, so I think he might be heading out already."

"He looks like a busy man..." Haruhi said softly.

"Well, where do you want to go this time? How about the Pisa Tower?"

"Yeah, it sounds good." Haruhi said.

"No complaints here." The twins replied.

The others seemed to agree with Feliciano's suggestion. He smiled and then they went off to the touring site.

...

* * *

...

Tower of Pisa.

The members of the Host Club were busy looking around and buying souvenirs. Kiku was busy as well, but he soon stopped wandering when he saw something was totally strange: Feliciano was down. He was not as happy as he usually was. Feeling concerned, Kiku approached him. "Feliciano-kun, you aren't looking well. Are you okay?"

"O-oh! I'm okay!"

"Are you sure about that, Feliciano-kun? You're not like the usual you. Did something happen?"

Feliciano only replied with a nervous laugh. He tried to brush it off, but it would seem that Kiku looked through it. Kiku knew that Feli was trying not to burden Kiku with his troubles. However, what kind of friend would leave each other out? "Is this about Lovino-kun?"

With a nervous smile, Feliciano sat down on a bench and Kiku sat beside him. Even though he knew that he shouldn't tell anyone, but more than anyone, Feliciano believed in Kiku. Both as a nation and as a human. "Well, you see..."

Feli told Kiku about last night, when Lovino went home late and was injured everywhere. He was not injured badly, but still it made Feliciano worried. Hearing this, Kiku soon was deep in thought.

_I know that he's gonna be a drag, but I'll leave him to your hands, you bastard._

Lovino's parting words from yesterday still bothered Kiku. After few minutes, only one thing appeared in Kiku's mind. "Is he dealing with something bigger? Like mafias?"

"I don't know... It's true that my homeland has quite a lot of mafias, but we always handle them just fine!"

Both of them went down in silence until a familiar voice came and approached them.

"You bastards, I didn't do anything." Hearing this voice, the two of them soon turned their heads towards the direction of the voice. It was none other than Lovino himself. "I only went out early because I have a lot of things to do, dammit."

Seeing Lovino was just fine, Feliciano soon stood up and hugged him. "_Fratello!_ I'm so glad that you're okay!"

Lovino struggled nervously and blushed. "G-get off me, you stupid brother!"

"Well, he can't help it, Lovino-kun. He was really worried about you. I think this is normal for siblings like you two." Kiku chuckled and smiled a bit, seeing the reunion. Soon after that, Feliciano let go of his hug and smiled to Lovino. Kiku left the two and approached his team. He saw the clock in the park nearby, and it was nearing afternoon.

_I think he's fine... Maybe I'm over-thinking things._

From behind, Kiku heard Feliciano's voice calling him. "Kiku!"

"Yes?" responded he.

"It's almost lunch, right? I'll take you all to a delicious pasta restaurant! I'm the regular customer there!"

"Whoa, really? I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Ve! It's okay! _Fratello_, you're coming too, right?"

Lovino only scratched his cheek softly and sheepishly. "W-well... If I should..." He sounded nervous.

"It's settled then!"

...

* * *

...

Feliciano brought the Host Club along with Lovino to a pasta restaurant to have a lunch. The restaurant was pretty grand and elegant. The food was not half-bad either. "Hey, this is good!" Hikaru said.

"The taste is light, and yet flavorful." Kyouya said.

"I wonder if I could have a dessert after this?" Honey said with excitement.

Luckily the restaurant was quite full, so the other customers didn't notice the Host Club's presence and thus they could eat in peace. Once the lunch was over, Tamaki soon asked everybody. "Ok, next up, we're going to the gondola!"

"Hey lord, since when you got to pick?" The twins asked.

"Since I'm the king. Haruhi, you want to ride the gondola, right?"

Haruhi only nervously agreed. "Can you escort us to that place?" She asked Feliciano.

"Ve, a gondola? Alright, if you want to ride one!" Feliciano answered.

Lovino was silent the whole time. He didn't seem to join in the conversation at all. Being keen, of course Kyouya noticed this. "How about you, Lovino-kun? Are you joining in?"

Hearing a question being directed towards him, he soon raised his head. "H-huh? No, I guess. I still have few business to take care of."

"Ve? Why don't you come along too, _fratello_? I'm sure it will be fun together!"

"I'm. Not. Joining. In. I just happen to have some free time today, but after this I still got a lot of work to do, dammit! Don't worry, I'll go home faster today so you won't have to worry about me anymore, you stupid brother."

"O-okay then..." Lovino stepped away and exited the restaurant after he paid his meals at the counter. Kiku stared at Lovino's departure in silence and down expression.

Seeing Feliciano's face, Haruhi couldn't help but responded. "Feliciano-kun, has Lovino-kun always been this busy?"

"I-I don't know... He never talks to me about work..."

"Now that you mention it, you are separated by 3 years, right? Don't you have any parents?" Hikaru asked.

"W-well... uh... I have a grandfather, but he died years ago... Lovino is my only family, so, uh..." Feliciano started to fidget. Nations rarely had any kind of "parents". Of course, there were nations that had parents, but those were rare case.

"How old are you, Feli-chan?" Honey asked.

"I'm 20. Lovino is 23."

The Host Club members were shocked to hear this. "Really!? You looked younger than that!"

"R-really?" Feliciano was confused. "Anyway, let's go to the gondola! I'll escort you all!"

They exited the restaurant after they had paid the bills. Soon after that, Feliciano took them to a gondola for a ride.

...

* * *

...

The day became dark and another rain started to pour down, slowly. Deep down the dark alleys, Lovino was running here and there with something else: an injury on his left arm. Not just a normal injury, but a shot. He was bleeding as he ran through the alley.

He stopped in a nearby pathway and sat down, leaning against the wall. He took a look at the gunshot wound. It was healing, but slower than it should be. Lovino sighed as a giant shadow formed behind his back, unbeknownst to himself.

...

* * *

...

Feliciano's house.

The rain was still pouring. Feliciano was not really worried about Lovino again since he said that he would come home earlier. Then, the front door was knocked. The Italian quickly opened the door, hoping it to be Lovino, but it was not. It was Kiku instead. It seemed that he came alone. He showed Feliciano something from his hand. It was a cellphone strap.

"You dropped this, Feliciano-kun. It's lucky that I was able to catch you up..." said Kiku as he gave the cellphone strap to Feliciano.

"Ve! Thank you, Kiku! I thought that I had lost it somewhere!" He took it happily. The strap had a stuffed pizza hanging at the end. Kiku looked at it intently.

"This is quite a cute strap. Where did you buy it?"

Feliciano shook his head as a reply. "No. It's _fratello._ He's the one who gave this to me."

"Lovino-kun?"

"Ve~ I lost my cellphone quite often, so he gave this to me so I won't lose it again. See? It has a small bell at the end!" said Feliciano as he rang the bell.

Kiku chuckled softly. "By the way, Lovino-kun is not home, yet?"

"No. He said that he would come home early..."

Kiku was thinking about something before he talked again. "Try calling him."

"B-but... If I called him when he's busy, he'll get angry at me..."

"Um, Feliciano-kun? I don't think this is the time to be worrying about that..." Kiku fidgeted. "A-anyway, try calling him."

"Okay..." Feliciano took his cellphone. However, before he even had the chance to dial Lovino's number, a pain suddenly struck Feliciano in the chest. The nation clutched his chest with his right hand as he fell onto his knees. Kiku panicked and with reflexes he soon got down to take a look at Feliciano's pain.

"A-are you alright, Feliciano-kun!?"

"I... Ugh...! What's this...!?"

"Feliciano-kun! Stay calm and listen to me! How does the pain is like?"

"It... feels as if... something was... Ugh!"

Even though Kiku didn't hear the end of it, but he knew what exactly happened. If there was no natural disaster, political events, or anything that would cause pain to a personification, then something else must have happened to his body. In Feliciano's case, Kiku knew what happened. He widened his eyes in shock. "N-not good... Something must have happened to Romano-kun!"

"T-to _fratello...?_ But why...?"

"Feliciano... No. Italy-kun, your type of blood brothers with Romano-kun is different than America-san and Canada-san. For them, they are surely blood brothers, but they are different countries. However, in your case, both you and Romano-kun are one in the same: the Republic of Italy. In other words, if something happened to Romano-kun, then it must have an impact to you too!"

"A-are you telling me that _fratello_ is in danger right now!?"

"Not just any normal danger... Anyway, we have to find him, and fast!" Kiku took his cellphone and dialed few numbers. He tried to call Romano again, since Feliciano didn't manage to call him.

_I know that he's gonna be a drag, but I'll leave him to your hands._

_I'm not gonna hear anything from you again. Just disappear from my sight, you bastard._

_I only went out early because I have a lot of things to do, dammit._

_Just... things._

_Now I understand why Romano said those things... He was trying to protect us from danger, especially Italy-kun! He knew that this country is not safe for outsiders, so he tried to deal with the troubles in here! The only one I could think of, is that he might be fighting against the mafias all by himself! Kh...! I wish I had realized this sooner! Please, let us make it, Romano-kun!_

However, there was no answer.

...

* * *

**_A/N: As a little bit follow-up. I know I said that I'm extremely bored yesterday, but now I'm really busy. I'll be busy for the next few days, so this update is for the compensation for the next few days. I don't know when I'll update again, so please wait patiently! I hope this chapter brings some lights and dramas, and I hope you all enjoy it! Probably you can't though._**


	10. A Search and Rescue by the Host Club

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 10: A Search and Rescue by the Host Club

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

The phone was not answered. No matter how many times Kiku called, the hoped answer did not come. Feliciano sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall as the pain that attacked him earlier started to fade away, bit by bit. When Kiku was busy calling, suddenly a sound of car came out from the outside. Kiku and Feliciano looked outside, and apparently, the Host Club had made their appearance as well.

"So this is where you are... We've been looking for you, Kiku-kun!" Haruhi said as she sighed.

"I'm sorry for the trouble everyone, but we have a deeper trouble!" Kiku's sentence attracted quite an attention from the group. "Lovino-kun has gone missing!"

The revelation quite shocked the group. "G-gone missing!?" Honey exclaimed.

"I tried calling him, but he didn't answer..."

"Do you have any clues as to where he might be?" Haruhi asked. Kiku shook his head as a response.

"He might be in danger! We have to find him fast!"

The members talked to each other, until Kyouya fixed his glasses' position and started to talk. "...I'm sorry, Kiku-kun, but how can you be sure that he might be in danger?"

Of course, Kiku himself didn't expect this question. However, he needed a smooth talk in order to clear things through. "He promised Feliciano-kun that he would come home early, and yet he's not home until now. He might be a person with a bad mouth, but I knew Lovino-kun quite well. He's not the type to worry his own brother like this!"

Feliciano, still trying to endure the pain he had, stood up and faced the Host Club members. "I-I always believe in him! I need to find him!"

Unfortunately, no matter how much Feliciano was trying to cover his pain, that fact couldn't get pass Haruhi's keen observation. "Are you okay, Feliciano-kun? You don't look well..."

"I-I'm okay..." Feli was shocked, but this was not the time to be impressed.

"If you're that sure that he's in danger, it might not be a good idea to search him now." Tamaki said. The others were quite confused that he was able to say things like that.

"B-but..!" Kiku tried to counter.

"It's dark already. Searching a person without a single clue is suicidal at night. We don't know this area quite well. Feliciano-kun looks in a bad shape too. Let's take a rest and go tomorrow morning."

Kyouya chuckled. "Well, in this case, I'm afraid I will have to agree to what our king said."

Kiku was not really satisfied with that solution, but he soon found a good point in that plan. He took a deep breath and apologized for being too rash.

"Well then, now that this is settled, let's go back to our villa!" Hikaru said.

"C'mon, Kiku!" Kaoru said.

The other members approached the car to head back, but they were stopped by Kiku's call. "Um!" They turned back to look at him. "I-I'll stay here for the night. Feliciano-kun doesn't look well either..."

Haruhi chuckled and smiled. "That works with me. How about you all?"

The others nodded as a sign of agreement. "See you tomorrow morning, Kiku-chan!" Honey said.

As the members went back to the villa, Kiku went inside the house. He escorted Feliciano to a bedroom, as the latter smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Kiku."

"It's alright, Feliciano-kun. Starting from now on, this is our problem. Romano-kun is our friend too, right?"

"Ve~ Ehehe~"

...

* * *

...

Japan went to the kitchen, cooking some meals for Italy. The latter already opposed to the idea, but Japan insisted more since Italy wasn't looking quite good. After he finished cooking, he went to Italy's room and knocked the door to bring the meals over. "Italy-kun, the food's ready."

But there was no answer. Japan was confused, and thus he tried to open the door. It was unlocked. When he went inside, Italy was asleep already. He soon closed the door again and put back the food at the dining hall. He knew well that he shouldn't bother someone who was sleeping. In the end, he ate the food and went to sleep earlier so he could get ready for tomorrow.

...

* * *

...

In the next morning, the team gathered in front of the villa for their first mission. "Alright! I'll call this event: A Project to Search for Lovino Vargas!" Tamaki said loudly.

"Enough with the long title, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi sweat-dropped. "Where do we start?"

"First off, the most basic activity when searching for someone, is to head to the town and ask around for information." Kiku said. "It's common in JRPGs."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hikaru said.

Following Kiku's suggestion, the team went separated and asked around for information regarding Lovino's disappearance. They were in Rome at the time. After few hours of searching, Feliciano sat down on a nearby bench and sighed. When he was deep in thought, which was actually quite rare for someone like Feliciano, Haruhi sat down beside him and gave him a drink. "Here you go, Feliciano-kun. You must be tired."

"Ve... _Grazie!_" He said happily and took the drink.

"Feliciano-kun, have you found anything on your side?"

"No... I think it's impossible to search without a single clue..." He said sadly.

"I see... I didn't have any luck either. No one has ever seen Lovino-kun until yesterday."

"Oh yeah? But we got some information on our side." The sudden appearance of the voices made the two raised their heads to see who were talking. They were Hikaru and Kaoru. "Feliciano-kun, I heard that your brother opens a food and vegetable stall here?"

"H-huh? _Si_... It's quite popular, actually. Aside from the usual work, _fratello_ also did other works as well, harvesting tomatoes, selling things... He's really good!"

"So he really is a busy guy..." Haruhi said.

"Then why don't we go to the place he usually opens the stall? We might find some other clues." Kaoru said.

"That's not a bad idea. Let's go."

Kaoru's idea might have some point in it. Following that basis, they informed their senpais and went to the place where Lovino usually opened his stall with Feliciano leading the way. The stall was nearby Rome, and more to the Southern Italy.

As they predicted, the place was empty. Well, since the shopkeeper wasn't here at the moment, of course no one opened the stall. They were about to walk around the area, until few guys came across the place. They looked scary, so the team quickly hid. The place they used as a hiding place was close enough to eavesdrop on their conversation. The team was confused as to who they were, unlike Feliciano, whose expression was clearly written on his face. He knew about those people.

"Hey, I heard about everything. Nothing's out yet?"

"No. He refused to talk no matter how we threatened him."

"Tch... So what do we do now?"

"The boss said something good. You see..."

The person whispered something towards the other guys. However, the team couldn't hear the whisper, so they couldn't make out what they were talking about. What they knew, was that the other people's face started to change to happiness when the whispering was finished.

"Haha! That's some excellent plan! As expected from our boss!"

"Are you sure about that information though?"

"Are you doubting our connection?"

"Heh. I'm the fool for doubting. Let's catch this guy!"

They soon ran from that place with satisfied faces. After their presence had completely disappeared from the team's sight, they got out from their hiding place. Haruhi was the first one to speak. "You know... Those JRPGs are right, Kiku."

"I know. But they are so precise, I'm sort of afraid. They are clearly talking about Lovino-kun."

"Judging by their conversation, they must be-" Before Kyouya finished, Feliciano cut it first-hand.

"...Mafia." He whispered softly, but his whisper could be heard by the others. "They are mafias..."

The others only went silent as they heard what Feliciano said. It was the first time they saw Feliciano's serious face. His eyes still closed like usual, but Feliciano's serious tone was really unusual for someone as cheerful as him. Kyouya fixed his glasses' position as he talked again. "I heard that there are a lot of mafias in Italy, but I didn't expect that we have to deal with one."

"Now this is no longer a simple problem. Now we have to judge those mafias too..." Honey said sadly.

"Judging them won't be easy. In this country, mafias have controls in few parts. If you want to judge them, then we need solid evidences, but..."

"They are smart enough to destroy existing evidences, and thus rendering them impossible to defeat." Kyouya said. Feliciano nodded slowly in response. "So, what are we going to do, Tamaki?"

"Hmm... Let's follow them for the time being. In a way, they are our only clue to Lovino, yeah?"

The team nodded to Tamaki's idea.

...

* * *

The team went separate ways to tail the mafia members. Their efforts didn't die in vain. They were led towards a rundown apartment. "Um, is this really the end of the tailing?" Haruhi asked.

"In common TV dramas and other television shows, bad guys usually have headquarters in unexpected places." Tamaki said with confidence.

"But rundown apartments are CLEARLY suspicious no matter how you think about it! Especially in developed countries!"

"Ve... A-anyway, this is where the mafias are, right? Let's go inside!" Feliciano soon took a step to walk ahead, but was stopped by Kiku who grabbed his arm right away.

"Feliciano-kun, it's not a good idea to directly attack enemy's headquarters. I know how eager you are to rescue your brother, but we need a plan beforehand. I too am worried about Lovino-kun and I want to save him fast, but we can't rush around blindly."

"Though, I'm curious, Feliciano-kun. Why does Lovino get involved with mafias and such? As to what I see in his activities, he's not doing mafia-like stuffs." Tamaki asked.

Feliciano stayed silent, but he stopped running. He took a deep breath and then Kiku released his grip.

"Well, to tell you the truth, both _fratello_ and me have been chasing after mafias all this time." The others were silenced by this statement. Most of them were shocked though, except Haruhi. She was only shocked a bit. Just a bit. "Because the police can't stop them, one of our hidden jobs is to suppress their activities, but..."

"But?" Honey asked.

"Long before you all came, _fratello_ said something strange."

"Strange?"

"He said that I should stop chasing the mafias and stop poking into his business... At that time, I thought that he was just joking, so I didn't even give a second thought."

"Then Lovino-kun must have a reason. Everything lies behind this building." Kiku said.

"So lord, got any good plans?" The twins asked. "Remember, not all of us are good in fighting."

While Tamaki was thinking- Not thinking actually, fidgeting, Kyouya talked first. "Actually, I have some plans in hand. Want to hear?"

The others nodded.

...

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a broken-down room in the apartment, Lovino was tied up with chains all over his body to a wooden chair. He was beaten quite badly. His face was bruised, and he got few injuries around his body. They were quite bad-looking. When he was still lowering his head, the door to the room was opened. Two-three tough guys came in. They grabbed Lovino's head and forcefully raised it. "This is what you get from trying to play hero in this country."

"Heh... Play hero? Sorry, but dealing with mafias is my breakfast, you bastard."

"Still act tough, huh? Well that's going to end today." Lovino raised one of his eyebrows. "The boss got a nice idea to make you kneel down on us."

He stayed silent. One of the guys pulled out a photo and showed it towards Lovino. The latter was shocked. It was a photo of him and Feliciano.

"I heard that this guy is your younger brother. What will happen when we torture this guy in front of you, eh?"

"You bastards! You won't get away with this! Leave him alone!"

"Wow... Boss is right. Heh, let's go." And so they left the room. Lovino soon lowered his head again. Before they even managed to walk farther, Lovino heard a sound of someone yelling and something fell down. He was confused when he saw the previous guys were knocked out in the hallway, right in front of his door.

"What the..."

Two other people came in. Lovino was even more confused since the ones who came in were Honey and Mori. "Are you okay, Lovi-chan!?" The two of them soon approached Lovino.

"Who are you calling Lovi-chan!? And why the hell are you here!?"

"We came to save you. It's your brother's request." Mori silently replied.

"Feliciano's? What's that bastard doing...? He's in trouble for god's sake!"

"Trouble?" Honey asked.

"Those bastards are trying to kidnap him! Where is he!?"

Unexpectedly, instead of panicking, both of them only smiled a bit. Honey gave a big grin. "Don't worry, Lovi-chan! We already know about that!"

"What?"

"Feli-chan is with Kiku-chan right now! You don't have to worry about a thing!"

"For now, let's get you out of here."

Mori took an iron pipe nearby and crushed the chains by swinging the pipe towards the chains. After Lovino was free, Honey used his cellphone to call out someone. "Kyou-chan! Phase One is finished!"

Lovino's ears soon rang when he heard this. ""Phase One"?"

From the other side of the phone, they could hear someone chuckling.

_"Alright, down to Phase Two."_

...

* * *

**_A/N: Alright, I tried to do this bit by bit during my free time. This time it took about 4 or 5 days to complete this out. It's fast, considering my business... Anyway, sorry to make you wait and now please enjoy this chapter!_**


	11. The Host Club and the Brothers

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 11: The Host Club and the Brothers.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

"Phase Two he said, Hikaru!" Kaoru said excitedly.

The twins were standing on a rooftop, with other needed equipments on the floor. The place they were standing was not far from the targeted building. "Alright, Kaoru. Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are, Hikaru."

Both of them smiled mischievously and took some tools from the floor. To be precise, they were not tools though. They were rocket fireworks.

...

* * *

Inside the rundown apartment, the fifth floor... Just so you know, the apartment only had 5 floors.

A middle-aged man was sitting on a sofa while having a cigarette in his mouth. Four-five people were in the room as well. They seemed like his bodyguards of sort. They were having a silent time, when one of the bodyguards looked outside and started to talk. "Boss! There's something behind!"

Due to the sudden statement, the other people, including the Boss turned back too. "Those are... fireworks?"

"Fireworks in broad daylight? You gotta be kidding."

"Shall we go check, boss?"

The man sighed a bit as he took out the cigarette in his mouth. "...Just send one or two people."

"Right away, sir!" As the boss ordered, two people exited the room and about to go outside for an investigation.

...

* * *

...

Meanwhile, in the earlier rooftop.

"Hikaru, would you prefer an explosion, or a shock?" Kaoru asked.

"You idiot. Of course I'll choose what you choose." Both of them started to act strangely. Haruhi, who could see them from below, only sweat-dropped.

"Stop acting brotherly-love in here, both of you..." She face-palmed.

...

"It's great that we got this thing!" Hikaru pulled out a giant rocket firework. "So, what do we do again with it?"

"Just slam it to the building. Feliciano-kun already asked the locals, and I heard that they said it's okay to demolish this building since no one lives here anymore, and this building is planned to be demolished later this week. So what he said." Kaoru pointed towards the highest floor.

"The ones who live here are the mafias only." Both of them started to drag, push, and point the giant rocket towards the building.

...

* * *

Two thugs took their weapons and started to run towards the exit. However, before they even managed to reach the exit though, someone suddenly came down from upwards. They looked up, and it would seem like the ceilings were rigged. They were confused what happened. Before they even took a look at their opponent in front of them, they soon fell down unto the ground, losing their consciousness. What they felt before they fell was only a swift, sudden wind which knocked them out.

The one who did it was Kiku, with a firm sword in the sheath, hanging on his waist. Seeing there was no bloodshed, he had not released his sword from the sheath just yet. "Feliciano-kun, it's safe now. You can come in." said he as he turned towards the entrance door.

Feliciano came in as he tried to stay brave. "Kiku, is this going to be alright?"

"Don't worry, Feliciano-kun." Kiku gave a gentle smile. "This plan will work out."

Kiku took his cellphone and typed a few numbers.

...

* * *

Back into the rooftop, the twins already prepared the position of the rocket launcher. They lighted up the giant firework and then started to shout.

"HEY MAFIA BOSS! COME ON OUT AND PLAY!"

As they finished shouting that line, the rocket was launched, directly towards the building.

...

The mafias inside the highest floor felt strange for a second, then one of the bodyguards started to shout. "Boss! Watch out!"

...

What the twins saw, was a beautiful, yet scary colorful sparks on the building. The rocket dealt quite a damage onto it. They quickly grabbed their cellphone and called out. "Kyouya-senpai! Phase Two is finished!"

_"Now that's quite long. Phase Three already finished quite a while before you do."_

"What!? Why didn't you say so?"

_"I don't feel any need of telling you, so... Anyway, let's move on to Phase Four." _Kyouya cut off the communication.

...

* * *

...

"Boss! Are you alright!?"

"Like hell I'm alright, you idiot!" They were under a pile of rubble, which was the result of the giant firework that Hikaru and Kaoru shot. The thugs in the room started to remove the rubble to let their boss out. The floor was destroyed badly, until the ceilings were busted so the sky could be seen. "Kh... Are there any responses from the two?"

"No sir. Nothing comes yet."

Not long after that, they heard footsteps coming towards the place they were in. The mafias soon raised their guards and took their weapons.

"Whoa... This place is a mess!" A cute voice occurred.

"Mitsukuni. Be careful while walking." A tough voice replied.

"Don't worry, I know~!"

From one direction, Honey and Mori came inside the room. Honey only showed his usual happy face while Mori still showed his serious and tough face.

"Kids!? Why are they here!?"

"Don't just stand there, capture them!"

The thugs gathered around and tried to attack the two, but in only a few minutes they fell down. The people left in there were confused on what to do. "Oh, you don't need to threat us with hostages, since Lovi-chan is freed already!"

"Lovi... That Lovino Vargas!?"

Another footstep came. This time, it came from Kiku, who had his battle stance ready. "If you are looking for Lovino-kun, he's outside with his brother." He said with a serious and stern face.

"We do not wish a bloodshed here." Mori said calmly. "Hand yourself over."

As expected, the leader chuckled. "Do you think so, huh?" He gave a flick with his hand, and then suddenly the walls started to crumble, revealing other standby members behind the walls. They had rifles, machine guns, shot guns, and other projectile weapons. All members had their weapon ready, pointed at the three.

"No need for any delays. Shoot!"

Kiku, with his quick wits, he quickly drew his sword from the sheath. He soon looked towards the duo. "You two, get back and secure the other paths! I'll stay here!"

"But-!"

"Please, do not worry about me, Honey-senpai. I'm not a simple swordsman."

Honey nodded reluctantly before the two of them quickly dashed to leave the room. Since the other members were knocked out, and the other ones had their position ready, the exit was open wide.

"Talk big when you have the chance." As soon as the sentence ended, the other members soon shot Kiku with their weapons, all at the same time.

...

* * *

...

The other Host Club members along with the brothers, met up in front of the entrance, with Kyouya holding his cellphone. He seemed to have just finished calling someone else. The twins soon approached the said person. "Kyouya-senpai, where is lord? And Haruhi?"

"They are still doing our Phase Five. I just got a call from Honey-senpai. It seems that he and Mori-senpai is securing a way to the big boss."

"What about Kiku?" Hikaru asked.

"Honey-senpai didn't tell me a thing about Kiku."

"He'll be okay!" The four, including Lovino, looked at Feliciano. "He'll be okay! I'm sure of it!"

The others only chuckled. "Well, if you say so." Kyouya said.

Few minutes later, a call came to Kyouya's cellphone. It was from Tamaki. "Yes, Tamaki?"

_"Kyouya, Phase Five is on the way!"_

"Alright, we're ready as well."

_"Let's put this show to an end!"_

...

* * *

...

Back to the main battlefield, the leader of the mafia was stunned and rather shocked, when he saw that Kiku was still alive. He was shot in few parts, but the injuries started to heal slowly. Kiku himself was rather tired, since he had to block every single bullets shot at him. The floor was full of bullets and drips of blood. "Well then... Is this all you got?"

"Heh... Act tough while you can..."

"Let me ask you one thing: Why did you kidnap Lovino-kun?"

The boss stayed silent for a few seconds before answering. "We have a business with him. Sort of a... deal."

"A deal?"

The leader pulled out a paper from his jacket and threw it on the floor. Kiku picked it up and looked at it. It seemed to be some sort of contract paper, with Lovino's signature on the bottom. "We had a deal with him, that he would let us do our business freely. If he doesn't allow it, then we'll torture his beloved brother."

Kiku were stunned by this revelation. "You know what he said in return? He said that he would allow it, but under any condition, his brother must not be touched."

_Romano-kun..._

"We agreed to it, but he broke the contract and so we came to teach him few lessons."

"What?"

"We were doing some "business" in North Italy when he came and interfere. He said something rather amazing back then. Too bad his brother wasn't around to hear him."

"What did he say?"

"He said something along... Do whatever you want with me, but leave my brother out of this!... Sort of line."

Kiku's eyes widened. _So that's why... So that's why Romano-kun said those things to Italy-kun... He wanted to make sure that Italy-kun is safe_. Realizing this, Kiku could only smiled sadly. _I realize this and yet, I didn't know a story behind it..._

"That's why you should back off and let us go. This is our business."

Kiku only went silent for a few minutes, before his cellphone rang. He looked at the Caller ID, and then unexpectedly, he smiled. "I don't think I have the time to do that, sir."

"What?"

From the outside, loud noise could be heard. It was loud. The person who spoke must have used a speaker. _"This here's the police! Come out silently or your heads will fly!"_

"The police, eh?"

_"We got the solid proof about your activities! Just surrender yourselves!"_

The other mafia members soon went shocked. "Wha-! Where did he get that!?"

"Our information connection is rather scary. One of our club members is a Shadow King."

In that situation, the leader of the mafia laughed loudly. "Looks like this is our loss, huh? But don't get over your head, kid. Mafias do not die in this country. We'll meet again, in the future."

Kiku replied that with a serious face. "...We'll be waiting."

...

* * *

...

In the next move, the mafias were arrested. The police thanked the Host Club and then left the area. After a few moment of silence, Honey started to talk. "Alrighty~ What are we going to do next?"

"Why don't we have a party tonight!? To celebrate our success, and for our last night in Italy!"

Hearing this, the Host Club members finally realized that they were on a vacation. "Oh yeah, it's already time." Kaoru said.

"Let's all go out!" Hikaru said excitedly.

"Ve~! Everyone! I'll make a big pizza and lots of pastas for us to eat!"

The whole members became excited planning about the party. Seeing this, the healed Lovino only smirked silently.

...

* * *

...

Host Club Villa.

As promised, Feliciano cooked a lot of foods for the party. The night was filled with bright stars. They also held a barbeque nearby the villa, since it was facing the ocean. They had it on an opened veranda inside the villa's area, and since it was near the kitchen, Feliciano had no problem delivering the foods.

While the Host Club members were having a party, Lovino stood still on a beach while looking solemnly towards the ocean. In that state, Kiku approached Lovino. "Aren't you going inside, Lovino-kun?"

The latter turned his face towards Kiku before returning it to the original position. "If so, then what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to go inside as well, you bastard?"

"It's sad to see you alone, Lovino-kun. Feliciano-kun is worried about you the whole time."

Lovino only stayed silent, until he talked again few minutes later. "...So, did you hear about everything now?"

"...Yes." Kiku replied sadly. "About you have to protect Feliciano-kun from the mafias. You were trying to distance yourself from him, and us, right?"

"That about sums it up."

"...Lovino-kun, why don't you try to rely on someone else?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure that Feliciano-kun will feel the same as well. He wanted for you to be happy, but I think he also wanted you to believe in him as well." Lovino didn't reply. "Try to start over again... as fellow nations, and as brothers."

Kiku's last words were stunning to Lovino's ears. He only looked away with red face. "Sh-shut up... I know about that already, you bastard..."

Kiku only responded with a simple smile. "Well then, let's go back inside. I'm sure that you would want to eat some pasta, right? If we stay here, then the others will be worried."

"...Fine then."

...

* * *

...

The next morning, the International Airport.

The Host Club members along with Feliciano were in the main lobby, with the members carrying their bags. "Well, this has been a nice vacation, Feliciano-kun." Kiku said.

"Ve~ I'm sorry about the mafias though..." Feliciano looked sad.

"Don't worry, Feli-chan!" Honey said.

"It's actually quite fun." Hikaru replied.

"Since it's our first time dealing with a mafia." Kaoru continued.

"When time comes, we'll come again." Kyouya said.

"Next time, come to our place, Feliciano-kun!" Tamaki energetically said.

"We'll wait for you." Haruhi replied.

Feliciano only smiled as a response. Kiku looked around before talking. "I see that Lovino-kun isn't around, huh?"

"_Fratello_ said that he'll come later..."

"Who said I'll come later?"

They reacted to the voice behind them, and as expected it was Lovino. He carried a plastic bag. Without any talk or speech, he gave the plastic bag to Kiku. The latter checked the insides, and apparently, there were cell straps inside it, enough for the members. The cell straps had a tomato at the end. "...Just think of this as a... farewell gift."

Kiku smiled when he saw this. "Thank you, Lovino-kun."

Lovino only nodded reluctantly and turned away. Then, an announcement came, telling that the airplane to Japan was about to arrive. "Well, this is where we part." Kyouya said.

"Take care, okay?" Tamaki said.

Kiku bowed down a bit, as he followed the other members from behind, leaving the two Italian brothers behind. "Ve~ Come again, Kiku, everyone!"

...

As they were entering the airplane, Kiku checked his cellphone, and apparently, he got a mail. He opened it and read it. As he read it, he only chuckled and smiled in relief.

_Kiku... Um... thanks for saving me. I'll try to do what you said to me last night. It's a bother, though... Well, just stay well, you bastard..._

The email was rather rough and harsh, but Kiku couldn't help but smile. It showed how much Lovino had changed his mind.

As the time went off, the plane finally took off.

...

* * *

...

Back in the main lobby, Feliciano happily waved his hand towards the departing airplane. When it dissolved into the sky, Lovino talked to Feliciano from behind. "Hey, _fratello_."

Feliciano was rather confused since Lovino didn't call him like usual. "Ve?"

"You want to go eat some pasta?" He pointed towards his back.

Hearing this, Feliciano grinned happily and nodded. _"Si!"_

The younger of the sibling strolled happily in the street as Lovino followed him from behind. Unbeknownst to Feliciano, Lovino smiled softly as the two of them exited the airport.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Finally, the finale of our Reversed Arc! Hope you like it, and please wait patiently for the next arc!_**


	12. THAT Guy from Europe!

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 12: ...THAT Guy from Europe!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

Another beginning of a week began. It was Monday afternoon, during the lunch time. Kiku was about to exit his classroom when his cellphone rang. Someone called in, and that someone was Kiku's boss. He took the call as soon as he arrived in an empty place, safe enough to answer the call. "Yes, sir?"

_"Kiku, in school grounds, it might be better if you call me by "father"."_

"Oh, uh... Alright, Father... What is it?"

_"Sorry to disturb you while you are busy with schoolwork, but I have a task for you. I know that I say you should enjoy a high-school life, but unfortunately I can't ask anyone but you to do this..."_

Kiku raised one of his eyebrows. "Oh, does that mean this is..."

_"Yes, this is related to the Nations. One of them is coming to our land. According to the information I received earlier, he's alone, and..."_

"Yes?"

_"He might be someone you know REALLY well..."_

"Sir, I'm good with everyone, do not worry."

_"Alright then... He will arrive here before the school's time is over. Can you pick him up in the airport by then?"_

"I'll try. I have club activities after school."

_"Oh? What kind of club?"_

Kiku went silent before answering. "...A Host Club..."

The latter on the phone laughed a bit. _"Well... That's unique. Anyway, can you do it?"_

"I'll do it, sir... I mean, Father." Kiku cut off the communication.

...

* * *

...

After school, Club activities.

Kiku went to the Host Club and he found that the activities had begun. He quickly approached Kyouya and told him that he wouldn't be able to participate in the club for the day. "Oh, why is that, Kiku-kun?"

"My father asked me to pick up somebody after school. It seems urgent, so I'm afraid I had to leave right away."

"Boo... You're no fun, Kiku!" The twins reacted.

"I'm sorry... But I'll find a new Guest Host for the event for a change."

The twins didn't look satisfied by that answer, but Tamaki's ears did not escape that statement. "Well, if that's the case, then I'll accept it!" He said energetically.

"All that Tamaki-senpai care is about the event after all." Haruhi said cynically.

"Haruhi-kun! Daddy's heart is hurt now!"

"I don't want two fathers, Tamaki-senpai."

Kiku chuckled a bit. "Well then, excuse me." Then he left the clubroom.

...

* * *

...

At the airport, Kiku wore his white, usual military uniform to greet the Nation whom his boss said would come. His boss didn't tell him about the Nation. He asked about it, but he said that it was better to see for himself. Kiku sighed and looked at his cellphone. The time should be nearing for the arrival. Few minutes later, he heard a sound of a flying machine. He knew that an airplane had come. After he heard an announcement, he went to the incoming lobby to meet the coming Nation.

"Let's see..." Kiku mumbled.

When he did, someone called his name in the midst of the crowd. Since the crowd was noisy and were talking all over the place, it was no wonder that no one heard him calling. "Heeyyy! Japan!"

That voice was all too familiar to Kiku. When he looked at the direction the man called him, he was stunned since his prediction came true. He had a spiky platinum blonde hair with a pair of red eyes. He also wore a German military uniform with the knight's cross on the neck part. He brought quite a lot luggage. A small, yellow bird was resting on his shoulder as it chirped and flew towards Kiku.

"P-Prussia-kun?"

"Kesesese~! Of course! It's the only one, the awesome me!" Prussia boasted.

Kiku was still confused on what to say, but then he tried to calm down in which he managed to do it. "Oh, uh, Prussia-kun, the car's waiting. Let's go to my government quarters."

"Alright!"

Both of them went to the parking lot and went inside the car to go back to the house. Inside the car, Kiku saw that Prussia looked amused by the environment around the area. "U-um, if by any chance, Prussia-kun, why did you come here?"

"Huh? West told me to go and get a vacation since I looked so tired! Then, I heard from Ita-chan that you and your friends came to his country not too long ago! I felt that I'm interested in your friends, so I came here! I heard from Ita-chan too that his brother has started to try relying on the polices and started to work less!"

"Oh, is that so... Thank goodness, Italy-kun and Romano-kun are alright..."

"I also heard from Ita-chan that the reason you didn't come to the meetings is because you are attending school, eh?"

"Y-yes... This is my boss's idea. He said that I should enjoy being "human" for a while and let the whole "country" business thing away for a while. I think this is a good idea too. It is actually quite fun."

"Well, I'm gonna have part in that too! I'll be here for about 2 weeks, so I can poke around your interesting friends!"

Kiku laughed nervously. Then, something came across his mind. _Oh right, I promised the Host Club members that I would bring another Guest Host... I wonder if Prussia-kun is interested, though?_

Kiku looked back, since he was sitting in the front passenger seat and Prussia was sitting on the back passenger seat. The albino Nation looked so happy, looking around Japan's environment. Kiku took a deep breath before asking him. "Um, Prussia-kun... No. Gilbert-kun?"

"Yeah? Why did you call me by my human name?"

"You're going to need it from now on, Gilbert-kun. Anyway, I want to ask you something."

Prussia tilted his head in curiosity.

...

* * *

...

"Kesesese~! And that's the awesome me's activities during morning!"

"That's so cool, Gilbert-kun!"

"Then, tell us more about your activities during the afternoon!"

"Alright, ladies! You see..."

...

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_...Hours earlier..._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_..._

_"Gilbert-kun, would you like to become a host?"_

_"A what? A host?"_

_"Yes. There's this Host Club I'm attending at the moment in my school. I promised to bring them a new Guest Host. The members in there are my friends, whom you are interested in. It's just for a week."_

_"Whoa there, Japan. What's a host? I never heard about it."_

_"Well, basically, it's a job where you have to please ladies..."_

_After hearing this, Gilbert started to grin. "As long as they are not like Hungary, then I'm totally fine! Or well, girls like Hungary are fine too!"_

_"I think that's a yes?"_

_"You betcha! I need something to please my boredom anyway! West should come along too!"_

_"If he's busy then it can't be helped, Gilbert-kun."_

_"Kesesese~! I'll look forward to tomorrow, Kiku!"_

...

* * *

The next afternoon after school, Kiku brought Gilbert to Ouran High School to introduce him as the new Guest Host for the week. Thanks to his nature, he could blend into the atmosphere quite well. Gilbert started to chat casually with the girls. He didn't look like he had any kind of problems. The other Host Club members only looked at him when they didn't have a customer. "Well, this is a nice new Guest Host." Kyouya said.

"Gil-chan is from Germany, right? Kiku-chan, you have a lot of different friends out there!" Honey said in amusement.

"Oh, yes. Sort of. I like chatting in the internet." Kiku said nervously. "So, what will his type be?"

"Hmm..." Honey was deep in thought before he raised his head to look at Mori. "Takashi, what do you think?"

Mori held his chin as he observed Gilbert's actions. The observed person was happily chatting with the girls. It didn't need a lot of time for Mori to talk again. "...Easygoing Type."

The other reacted to Mori's statement. "Easygoing Type, eh? That's sort of fitting." Kaoru said.

"Well, I think I'll recommend Loud Type, though!" Hikaru continued.

"Nah, I think Easygoing Type is fitting for someone like Gilbert-kun." Kiku smiled a bit as the said person was laughing during his conversation with the girls.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Alright, new arc. Easygoing Arc! Hope you enjoy our beloved Prussia-kun's appearance! I tried to make the title interesting, but I can't think of another._**


	13. Behold the Awesome Me!

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 13: Behold the Awesome Me!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

"Kesesese~! It's fun talking with them!" Gilbert said with a happy smile. "You should invite me earlier, Kiku!"

"I'm sorry. I don't know that you are into this kind of thing, Gilbert-kun." Kiku said calmly. "Anyway, I think you're doing quite well."

"This is the awesome me, you're talking about!" Gilbert hissed and laughed.

"We'll be doing this for a week, though. Are you prepared?" The twins asked cynically, but Gilbert seemed to reply with just a normal tone. As the club activities started to end, the other club members started to clean up the room before leaving. Gilbert wanted to lend a hand as well, but his cellphone rang. He picked it up, and it would seem that he received an email. He looked satisfied when he saw the email. Kiku noticed Gilbert's reaction and thus walked to approach him.

"What's wrong, Gilbert-kun? You looked happy."

"Hehe! Look at this!" He showed the email to Kiku. The latter took the cellphone and read it. The sender was...

"Oh, from Ludwig-san?"

"Yeah! He said that he'll try to come here in near time!"

"That's a good idea!" Kiku stopped talking when he noticed a weird use of word in Gilbert's statement. "Wait, he'll "try"?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Well-" However, before Gilbert continued, Hikaru called the two of them. "Hey you two. We're gonna close the room!"

Kiku noticed Hikaru's calling. "Oh, right!" He turned to face Gilbert. "Gilbert-kun, let's continue this later."

"Ah, oh, right." He flustered.

...

* * *

...

In the end , Kiku and Gilbert didn't talk about the thing during their way back home, since Gilbert was busy walking around, sight-seeing the country. Thus Kiku didn't have the chance to ask him back. The two Nations (not two actually, one and one former Nation) went back home to Kiku's government quarters. Kiku's boss said that Gilbert could stay in the quarters by using a guest room since hotels were pricey. "Hey, welcome back you two!" He said to the coming-home Nations.

"We're back." Kiku bowed.

"Why don't you take a bath? The workers already prepared a nice bath."

"Really!? I haven't been taking a Japanese bath at all! Kiku, can I take the first dip!?"

Kiku chuckled nervously. "Alright. I still have home works to do anyway."

"Kesesese~! _Danke_, Kiku! Where's the way to the bath!?" Gilbert soon walked down the hall as he looked around happily. When the situation finally went silent, Kiku sighed a bit and his boss talked to Kiku as if he had forgotten something.

"Oh yes, Japan. There's a package addressed to you. There's no sender, but it's written, to Kiku Honda."

Kiku turned to his boss and went into a deep thinking. "Must be someone from the West. If it's from someone in Asia, then the order must be Eastern-style. Where did you put it, sir?"

"It's in your room. I don't open it, don't worry."

Kiku went back to his room in a rush. He opened the door into his room, and indeed there was a box inside the room. It was a brown-covered box with the words: To Kiku Honda, written on the top. The address was indeed his house. He opened the brown cover, wanting to look the things inside the package. Once the box was opened, Kiku found a letter and a plastic bag, full of everyday clothes. Kiku was confused since he noticed that the clothes inside wouldn't fit. In fact, they were probably too big for him. His attention went to the letter he held.

...

_To Kiku, Japan._

_Guten abend, Kiku. I figure that it will be evening by the time this letter reached you. How is bruder on that side? I sent you some of his casual clothes since he often brought military clothes no matter where he went. Since he's on a vacation, I think he might need a more casual clothes rather than military clothes. Please give this to him. I sent this to you since I don't know where he would stay. Well, I hope that bruder won't be a trouble over there. Despite his expression, he usually overexerts himself for no reason... I'll leave him to your hands for now. I'll try to come over there too when I have the time. Ich danke Ihnen sehr, Kiku._

_Ludwig Beilschmidt, Germany._

...

Kiku folded the letter and put it inside the box again. "I supposed I have to give these clothes to Prussia-kun..."

He exited the room, carrying the box to Prussia's room. He knocked the door, but it would seem that Prussia had not finished taking the bath yet. He was there for a few minutes, until Prussia went out of the bathroom, wearing a simple pajama and a towel covering his hair. He looked so refreshed. He noticed Japan in front of his room and thus said his greetings. "Hey, Japan! I may call you that here, right?"

"Y-yes... We're in the government quarters anyway, so calling each other with our Nation name is fine... But..."

"But?"

"Um, Prussia-kun? Why don't you dry your hair first? Oh, and..." Japan handed Prussia the box he carried around.

The latter checked around the box and looked happy. He grinned, tapped Japan's shoulder and then opened the door to his room. "Come inside, Japan!" He invited Japan to come into his room. The latter only nodded nervously.

Prussia's room was no different than any other guest room since he didn't make much change. He put the box on a table and examined the things inside it. He quickly took out the clothes and laughed. "West surely knows what I need! He really needs to mind his own business for a while!"

After that, he took the letter and read it, but not until few seconds, he gave the letter to Japan. The latter was confused by his actions. "Huh? Prussia-kun, I can't-"

"Come on, take it! It's addressed to you, after all! I can't keep a letter that is addressed to someone else!" He said with a grin. "Isn't this a normal common sense?"

Japan nodded a bit, nervously. As Prussia was busy arranging the clothes, Japan suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah, Prussia-kun. About the talk this afternoon..."

Hearing this, Prussia stopped doing what he was doing and started to talk. "Oh, about that? Well, to tell you the truth, I'm the one who wanted to go on a vacation."

"Huh?"

"Kesesese~! It's super boring in my home and I sneezed all the time! That's why I want to have a change of environment a bit! Then, I heard from Ita-chan and his brother about your friends, so I came here!" He grabbed another plastic bag from inside the box. "Whoa! He even sent a food for my little bird! This is so West-like!"

Japan only sighed when he heard this. "That is so like you, Prussia-kun."

Prussia only hissed and chuckled happily. However, despite Prussia's laugh and happy expression, Japan couldn't help but worrying about the contents inside Germany's letter inside the box earlier. He knew something else. _This is not the end... I felt that something bigger is about to happen. What is the real reason behind all of this?_

...

* * *

...

The next day came, and Gilbert seemed to enjoy the whole Host Club thingy. The theme for his Guest Host event was the Military Days. Thus he got to wear military costumes provided by the club. He chose a hooded white robe with an iron cross. Seeing this, Kiku soon remembered the reason why he chose the outfit. "Kesesese! How is it? Does it fit me?"

"You look like a kid-boss, Gilbert-kun." Haruhi said.

"Fits you really well, Gil-chan!" Honey said enthusiastically. "You look like a real soldier!"

"If I'm not mistaken, this outfit comes from the Medieval times right? I think it's the..." Before Haruhi finished her sentence, Gilbert talked first. "The Teutonic Knights!"

"Oh, right! That was the name before it became the Kingdom of Prussia."

"You're quite good in history, Gilbert-kun." Kyouya said.

"Well, I'm from Germany after all! This kind of history is just my thing!" Gilbert laughed.

Soon after that, Kiku looked at a clock in the room. "Oh, it's almost time for the club activities."

"Well then, everyone! Get on your position, it's our time to shine!" Tamaki ordered as they prepared the setups for the room.

...

* * *

**_A/N: The second chapter of our Easygoing Arc. I really had a hard time making this arc. I already had made the outskirts of the arc, but I needed more chapters in order to pull this through. Thanks for waiting and hope you enjoy!_**


	14. My Awesome Trouble

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 14: My Awesome Trouble

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT NOTE BEFORE READING:_**

**_I already put a poll for the next Country to appear. I only have 5 or 6 arcs to go, and it might change depends on my mood and my memory. Japan, Italy Brothers,and England won't be posted in the polls since they already appeared in Beginning Arc, Vacation Arc, and Tsundere Arc. The ones in the polls are some of my already-thought-about countries. Anyway, on to the story!_**

* * *

...

The Host Club members along with Gilbert continued their routine during the event. Most of the girls... no. All of the girls were pleased by the event, especially when Gilbert taught his customers about German History during the Teutonic Knights days. As the customers started to go home and the clubroom started to become empty, Kiku picked his belongings and looked around to search for Gilbert, but he noticed that the latter was not in the room. He was confused so he asked Kyouya since he was keen about things around the room. "Kyouya-senpai, have you seen Gilbert anywhere? I think he was still here during the event."

Kyouya was holding a board and a pencil. "Gilbert-kun? I think I saw him going out just before the room became empty."

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much." Kiku replied and bowed. Then he exited the room.

He looked around the school, and he finally found him at the entrance of the school gate. "Gilbert-kun!" He ran approaching him.

The latter responded to the call and turned back to look at him. "Oh, hey, Kiku!"

"What are you doing? Are you going home earlier?" Kiku said.

"Nah, I just wanted to go to the airport."

"Airport?" Kiku tilted his head. Gilbert showed Kiku his cellphone, which contained a mail. Kiku took the cellphone and read the contents. "Oh, so is this why you are in such a hurry?"

"Of course! My _bruder_ is coming here anyway! I'll have to pick him up!" Gilbert said and laughed.

"Well, I supposed I should accompany you to the airport."

"Alright, _danke_, Kiku!"

"But please wait until the club activities is over, alright?"

Gilbert gave a thumbs up.

...

* * *

...

International Airport, Night.

"Hey, West! Over here!" Gilbert waved his hand at the arrival lobby towards a man. He was muscled and wore a green military uniform with an iron cross. "You made me waiting for a long while, West!"

"Sorry, _bruder_. It's good to see you are fine as always." The latter replied.

Kiku bowed towards the man. "Ludwig-san, thank you for coming. It has been a while."

"Maybe that should be my line. Thank you for looking after _bruder_. I heard from Italy that you are busy with local business, which is why you didn't come to the World Meeting."

"Hey, West! Since you're here for a vacation, I'll show you something good tomorrow! It's an interesting activity!"

"Well, I'll see to it."

Kiku only sweat-dropped since he knew what Gilbert meant. However, he felt relieved somehow since he had met his good friend too.

...

* * *

Being Ludwig, he was planning to stay at a hotel during his stay, but since Japan's boss already prepared another guest room, so he gave in. Late at night, Gilbert had slept soundly in his room. Ludwig went to the veranda in the second floor, since he couldn't sleep in his first day. He was looking at the dark sky when someone's footstep came in. He looked back, and it turned out to be Kiku. "Germany-san, you can't sleep?"

"Ah, yes. Did I wake you up?"

"No, not really." Kiku walked closer to Germany until he stood beside him. His facial expression changed a bit before he continued speaking. "Um, Germany-san. I have a question."

"Hm?" Germany only grunted, as an approval.

"Please do not misunderstand my question, but um, what is the purpose of your visit? I think it's not just a simple vacation. I mean, you are not the type to take a rest easily."

Germany didn't answer. He went silent for few moments before he talked. "What did _bruder_ say to you?"

"He said that he decided to go on a vacation here by himself. What about it?"

Germany looked down and sighed. "It's true on one part, but not on the other part."

"...Huh?"

"_Bruder_ didn't go by himself. I was the one who told him to. It was... my boss's orders. He told me that I had to let _bruder_ go so he could take a rest."

"Take a rest?" Japan grew confused.

The latter let out a soft sigh with a rather said face. "...2 weeks."

"2 weeks?"

"He was given a time. In about a week again, if he did not recover, accept being part of the country, nor did he relinquish his title, he'll... He'll..." Germany stopped talking and clutched his fists. He gritted his teeth in hatred, frustration, and sadness. Hearing this, Japan understood the situation. The reason why Prussia was so hyped about everything around him, wasn't because it was his first time. Rather, he was trying to enjoy the time he had left. Knowing his personality, he wouldn't give up his title easily.

Japan mumbled in silence, but it would seem that Germany heard him. "Prussia-kun... He'll become a human being?"

The two stepped into silence. "Th-there should be another way! Another way to-!" Japan paused, when he looked at Germany's expression.

_If there's one, Germany-san must have said it. Prussia-kun had a such carefree soul after all..._

"...Did Prussia-kun know anything about this?"

"_...Ja._ He knew, but he didn't care about it. Do you know the last words he said to me before his flight here?" Japan shook his head. His expression clearly told that he wanted to know. "Don't let my status be a burden. No matter what happens to me, I'll still be your big brother."

Japan went silent and was shocked a bit when he heard this. "Does he had another choice, Germany-san?"

"Only one. By the end of his vacation, he will have to decide what he'll do. Will he relinquish his title and become a normal human being, or becoming a part of our country by representing the East. I already tried to persuade him for the latter, but he didn't seem to listen at all..."

"So, your visit here was..."

"My boss sent me here so I can keep an eye for_ bruder_. If he rejected both options, then he would cease to exist."

"..." Japan couldn't say a word. Then he said softly. "Let's leave ourselves from this, Germany-san."

"Huh?"

"What Prussia-kun will choose, resides within himself. What I want to know is that, I know that he'll choose something with a reason, and a reason that won't be swayed easily. He's that kind of person, yes?"

Germany nodded silently.

"Germany-san. You believe in your brother, right?"

In response, the latter chuckled a bit as he rubbed his face. "_...Ja._ I believe in him."

...

* * *

**_A/N: What a heartbreaking drama for one arc... Okay, that's enough sniffing. I know well that this is the same problem in my other fanfic. I can't think of another. Hope you like this!_**


	15. It's Me and My Brother!

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 15: It's Me and My Brother!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

"_Bruder!_ I told you, I don't want to go!"

"C'mon! You said yesterday that you would see to it!"

"You never mentioned anything about pleasing girls!"

"This is once-in-a-lifetime chance, West! You have to learn to smile and speak and talk to girls from now on!"

"I'm fine with who I am,_ bruder_, and the second to third suggestion is the same!"

"Just come already!"

Following Gilbert's insistence, Ludwig unwillingly decided to go to Ouran High School. Both of them were wearing casual clothes. Kiku had gone to school earlier since he was a student there. During their way to find the clubroom, they attracted quite a lot of attentions especially from the female students. They recognized Gilbert as the Guest Host at the Host Club, but they didn't recognize Ludwig. They only concluded him as a friend of Gilbert whom he dragged all the way here. Once they found the clubroom, Gilbert soon opened the door, slamming it. "Hey you guys!" said he.

The other members looked at Gilbert's entrance. They also noticed that he brought someone else with him. "Hi there, Gilbert-kun!" Tamaki said happily.

"Oh, who is this you brought?" Kyouya asked.

"Kesesese~! This is my brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt! He'll be joining the event too!" Gilbert pointed towards Ludwig, whom hands were grabbed by Gilbert and was behind him.

"_Bruder_, I never agreed to this."

The twins approached the two. "Hmm... He doesn't look like your sibling, Gilbert-kun." They said simultaneously.

"That's what everyone said, but we are real blood brothers!" He said proudly. "Lookie here, we got iron crosses to prove our relationship!" He took the iron crosses that both of them used to wear in their military clothes.

Seeing this, Ludwig immediately searched his pocket. "_Bruder_, since when did you..."

At first, the others were not interested, but later Haruhi approached the iron crosses and took a look. She looked impressed. "Aren't these the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross? First time I've seen this in real life..."

Hearing this statement, Tamaki didn't stay quiet. He immediately ran towards the duo too. "Hmm... I don't know that this is your hobby, Haruhi. Should I bring more of these!?"

"Tamaki-senpai, I'm just happy that I can see the original ones. I don't need your help..." Haruhi replied. She gave back the crosses and Gilbert accepted it. He released his grab on Ludwig's hand and returned one of the crosses to Ludwig. "How did you get one, anyway?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, uh, honestly, I didn't remember much. All I know was that the two of us received these crosses when we were still kids." Ludwig tried to reason with them. He couldn't find a better lie since he couldn't possibly reveal their identities. Gilbert only nodded.

"I guess we can add one more Guest Host, right lord?" Both twins turned to look at Tamaki.

"The more the merrier! Let's have an extra event for another week!" He said enthusiastically.

"Then, if we're going to include Ludwig-kun, we're going to need another type." Kyouya said.

"Let's see..." Haruhi mumbled.

Both German brothers started to talk with each other. Rather than talking, it would be better to say that they were arguing. "_Bruder_, I'll go back... I'm not into this kind of stuff..."

"That's why you will have to learn something new today!"

While the two of them were talking, Haruhi noticed a whip hanging on Ludwig's waist. Seeing this, a question came to her head. "Ludwig-kun, why are you carrying a whip around?"

"Oh this?" Ludwig took out the whip from his waist. "It's sort of one of my equipments. I need this from time to time."

"For what?"

"Hmm... Disciplining?" He replied.

"Lud-chan, you look like an executioner!" Honey said.

"A-a what?"

After a few moment of silence, the two brother continued their arguments as the other members only looked in silent. Some of them laughed a bit, until Honey talked. "I think I know what type he is!"

Honey's statement attracted the others.

...

* * *

...

"...That's how I do it..." Ludwig said in a solemn tone. His surroundings were female students and Ludwig himself was trying to evade an eye contact with the girls. Usually he could talk with females just fine, but since a lot of girls were surrounding his comfort zone, he was uncomfortable with the conversation. His condition was unlike Gilbert, who was sitting beside him, talking casually to the girls.

The scene attracted the other members' attention. "Those two are so very different from one another." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I wonder if Ludwig can handle it?" Haruhi said.

"Well, being a host is more than just looks. They also have to possess the skills to talk with other people, especially young girls and women. Maybe he's just not used to yet. Being a Strict Type doesn't quite show in his image though." Kyouya said.

"I think that's fitting, Kyouya-senpai. We can't see it now, but Ludwig-san is really strict about rules and regulations. He used that whip usually to discipline his people."

"His people?"

"Well, Ludwig-san is a working man. He is so strict about rules and discipline. That's why few of his colleagues are afraid of him. But I know that he's not that harsh. He's kind at heart."

"You know him quite well, Kiku-chan!" Honey said.

"We have seen each other quite a lot, so I manage to get know him better." Kiku scratched his cheek sheepishly.

...

* * *

...

The day became darker as the three went back home. Gilbert was in the middle of the bunch. He started to talk few minutes after they left the school zone. "A beer would be nice to end this day!" He stretched his arms and body and then crossed his arms behind his head.

"We don't have beers here, Gilbert-kun."

"Now that's a bummer..." He sighed.

"Well, I do want a glass of beer after this." Ludwig said softly.

"I don't have beers, but how about a sake? But I'll have to go home first to change my clothes."

"We can't have a student spotted in a sake store."

"Alright! Onto this shop then!" Gilbert said enthusiastically.

...

* * *

As mentioned by Kiku, he brought them to a sake shop so Gilbert could taste a Japanese sake. He had been waiting to enjoy this drink. He drank quite a lot. "Hah! This is quite awesome, Kiku!"

"Good to see that you are enjoying it." He replied.

Ludwig drank quite a lot too, but not as much as Gilbert. He whispered to Kiku as he drank another cup. "Kiku, are you sure about this shop?"

"Don't worry, Ludwig-san. I know this shop's manager. I'll pay the bills, so please enjoy."

"If you say so..."

Their peaceful moments did not end easily. Few minutes later, few tough guys came into the shop. They had scars and brought dangerous weapons. The other customers became scared and even the waiters as well. "Hey, people. Don't mind us! We just want to have a nice night here!"

They soon walked towards a table. That was when they bumped into another customer. It was a children. The thugs became angry. "Watch yer eyes, you brat! Do you know who I am!?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir..."

"Sorry doesn't quite cut it!" He was ready to punch the young customer. Kiku couldn't stay calm so he quickly searched around for something to hold on. He had a lesson as a swordsman, so he would need a weapon as well. However, before he even made a move, another person was already at the scene, blocking the thug's punch with his bare hands. "Who are you!?"

It was Gilbert. He was grabbed the man's fist. "C'mon, fellas. This is a place to relax and have fun. If you want to fight, it's best to do it outside!" He said casually.

This tone sounded absurd to some people, but Kiku and especially Ludwig, knew well that he was serious. "You wanna pick a fight!? Then let's do it!"

The other thugs started to smirk and laugh as they went outside. Kiku and Ludwig quickly approached Gilbert. "_Bruder_, are you mad or something!? You are not supposed to challenge them!"

"I can't stand still and watch innocent people getting hurt!"

Ludwig face-palmed and Kiku sweat-dropped. "W-well... It's so like you, Gilbert-kun."

Gilbert cracked his fists and started to smile. "Alright then, it's rude to let someone else waiting! I'll go on ahead!" He exited the shop. The two could only watch in silence before they followed Gilbert to the outside. Of course, Kiku paid the bills first before leaving.

At the outside of the shop, the thugs started to attack Gilbert using their dangerous weapons such as nail bats and iron pipes. Gilbert knew that he should not go full-force, so he only did what he could to evade and to deal a damage. He managed to block most of the attacks landed towards him. But the worse came after that.

From behind, a thug started to pull out another weapon. It was not a blunt weapon, but a knife. Slick as how a thug would be, he dashed to stab Gilbert from behind, and it hit.

Being his younger brother, Ludwig immediately wanted to come and help Gilbert, but the latter shouted not to come, since he wanted to deal with each and everyone of them himself. With the knife still stuck on his stomach, the blood kept on pouring out. Since his guard was down, the other thugs took up their weapons and attacked him. Still, Gilbert managed to dodge them, but since his speed was lowered, he was hit on few parts, making his body suffered several damages.

In those fight though, both Kiku and Ludwig noticed something was out of hand. "Gilbert-kun... He was... smiling?" mumbled Kiku softly.

Yes. Gilbert indeed was smiling and grinning. Despite the damages he received, he still managed to hold up and in the end, he defeated all of them. The remaining thugs ran away in fear as the duo approached the injured. "You're so stubborn,_ bruder..._"

Gilbert hissed softly. "At least I still won, right?" He took out the knife from his stomach. Blood was still pouring out, but at least his wounds started to heal.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Gilbert-kun... Let's go back and take a bath. We need to wash your blood-stained clothes."

...

* * *

**_A/N: For the next week, I might be busy for the exams. This chapter is for a compensation, and I hope you like it!_**


	16. Humans and the Awesome Me

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 16: Humans and the Awesome Me.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

"Ow, ow... Can you be gentler, West?"

"Just endure it, _bruder._ It's your fault to pick a fight with thugs anyway."

"I did it to protect the customers!"

"Yeah, I know, but please think things through before doing things..." Ludwig wrapped another bandage around Gilbert's wounds. "The wounds are rather deep. You're lucky that you're still a Personification,_ bruder_. If you're human, I really don't know what will happen to you."

"Hehe! I'm not going to die so easily, West!" Gilbert laughed.

As Ludwig was tending Gilbert's wounds, he noticed something else; the wounds were healing, but the regeneration rate was slower than usual. Usually, when a Personification was injured, his wounds would heal instantly and recovered the stamina to the usual rate. Whenever the regeneration rate slowed, something not good would happen to the country, or it might already happened. Ludwig had always wanted to tell Gilbert his words, but seeing his brother's carefree face, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

In the end, he never did tell him anything.

...

* * *

The next day.

Ludwig was the only one to go to the clubroom. The team immediately noticed that he was alone. "Where's Kiku and Gilbert, Ludwig-kun?" Haruhi asked.

"Kiku said that he would be late since he had a business to attend, as for _bruder_, well... He got into an accident and is resting in the house at the moment."

"Accident!?"

"The wounds are healing, don't worry."

The team gave a sigh of relief. They were glad that Gilbert was alright. Tamaki clapped his hands to get an attention from the group. "Okay guys, time to work!"

The others nodded their heads.

...

...

During the event, Ludwig tried to wear his usual face to talk with the girls. It would seem that he had improved then the last time he talked. At that point, he talked rather casually. Even though not as casual as his brother did, but at least he got some improvement.

He had a moment of rest for a while. He sat on a sofa, as Haruhi put a cup of tea on the table in front of him. "Drinking tea will help you rest, Ludwig-kun."

Ludwig looked at the cup and then drink the tea. After he drank few sips, he turned to face Haruhi. "_Danke_, Haruhi. Though, I would prefer beer."

"We don't have beers here, Ludwig-kun." She sat on a sofa in front of Ludwig. Since the other hosts were busy at the moment, no one seemed to see that the two of them were talking.

"By the way, Ludwig-kun. How long are you going to stay in Japan?"

"In two more days or so. I go back when my brother is ready." He said solemnly.

"You seem really close with him."

"He's my only family. Of course he's annoying sometimes, but that's just part of his personality. He even forced me to count sheep for him not too long ago and taught me how to count like usually people do."

Haruhi chuckled. "He sounds like a fun brother."

Ludwig smiled a bit. "...He might be." Both of them drank the tea in silence. Ludwig started to talk again as he bent his back forward with his arms on his legs. "...Haruhi."

"Yes?"

"How do you feel when... someone close to you is going to..disappear?"

Haruhi thought deeply before answering. "If by "disappearing" means death, of course I'll be sad."

"...I know, right?"

"But of course, that doesn't mean I have to keep lingering in the past. My mother died when I was a child, and from then on I keep on working hard to take care of my house works along with school activities. I'm sure that the people we love don't want us to keep on staying so sad everyday. At least, that's what I felt."

Ludwig looked amazed at Haruhi's words. The latter did not respond to that though. He only closed his eyes, lowering his head, and sighed a bit. "You're strong, Haruhi."

"Aren't you too?" She asked back.

"I'm..." Ludwig paused before answering. "I'm nothing like that..."

...

* * *

...

The next day.

This time, both Kiku and Ludwig came to the clubroom, but still without Gilbert. The other members only thought that Gilbert might still be resting from his wounds. Nothing like a Personification thingy came up in their minds. Things in the event went around smoothly as usual. Kyouya looked at Kiku and Ludwig intently. He looked as if he was suspecting something. However, he didn't say anything. He only observed things before he continued to promote other things to the customers.

After a few minutes, Kiku exited the room since he said that he needed to go to the restroom. He strolled down the hall as he found the restroom and finished his business there. As he walked again, he looked up and noticed that someone was standing on the rooftop. Even though it was far, Kiku had enough time to notice who it was. He quickly went inside the building.

He stopped in front of a steel door, in a corner of a small hallway. When he was about to hold the doorknob, he suddenly felt an uneasy feeling, which made him stop for a few seconds. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist firmly before going through that door.

...

In that rooftop, as he expected, Gilbert was standing there, wearing his military clothes. His arms were by his waist and he was standing to see the outside view. Hearing the door being opened, he turned back and then waved at Kiku. "Yo, Kiku!"

"Gilbert-kun, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to stay at home?"

"Sorry, I just can't help it. I want to go here and feel the wind!" He turned his body towards Kiku as the latter approached him. After that, he turned his face to see the view again. Kiku stood beside him.

_In two days... Gilbert-kun will have to decide what he will do... Can I, support him? Can I, bring myself to support his decisions, no matter what it may be?_

After few minutes of silence, Gilbert finally talked. "You know, Kiku?"

"Y-yes?" Kiku was nervous by Gilbert's decision and statement.

"I think, I want to be a human after all." Kiku was stunned by the sudden statement. "After seeing you guys, the Host Club, the girls, the thrill of fighting... I think I want to experience what it means to become mortal in the end."

"G-Gilbert-kun! If you do that, Ludwig-san and I will be sad! And not just us, I'm sure everyone will be sad too!"

"I know that, but it's not like I have a choice."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Gilbert took off the buttons of his clothes. Kiku closed his eyes with his arms, since he didn't want to see Gilbert naked, but in truth, Gilbert only showed Kiku a bandage that wrapped part of his body. Kiku opened his eyes again, and he saw that the bandage was bloody red. He was confused. "It has been days, but the wounds are not healed yet. You do understand what this means, right Kiku?"

Kiku gulped. He didn't want to answer at all. "But still..."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Kiku." Gilbert put on his clothes again. "It's not like I'm going to truly disappear."

"Huh?"

"Even now, my people still exist in our homeland. I'm not going to die easily. I'm the awesome Kingdom of Prussia, after all!"

"Gilbert-kun..."

"As long as there are people who hold the same principle, I'm not going to die. I'll just... go to "sleep" is all. I'll become the part of East Germany, but I won't become another Personification. When time comes and my kingdom revives, I'll come back."

Kiku listened to what Gilbert said carefully.

"Even though I become a mortal, I'm still the old me! That won't change."

After few minutes, the Japanese sighed. Then, he looked at Gilbert with a rather sad, but also relieved face. "In the end, I can't stop you. To be honest, I want you to stay as a Personification forever. But, if this is the path you chose, then I have no choice but to support you. You have to tell Ludwig-san yourself though."

"I won't."

"Wh-what?"

"If I do, I'm sure he'll do anything to stop me. I'm his only family after all." He turned to look at the view. "But at least, in the end I don't want to be a burden again."

The winds started to pick up. "Kesesese~! That's so not me, eh?"

"...Yes, it's true." Kiku tried to smile. Gilbert gave a simple smile.

"...Hey, Kiku."

"Yes?"

Gilbert gave a refreshing smile. "I'm glad I was able to tell you this for the last time as West's brother."

"What is it?"

The winds began pulling harder.

_"...I'll leave him to your hands..."_

Kiku closed his eyes since the wind was hard. When he opened his eyes again, he realized that he was alone.

Gilbert was not there, not even his usual chick.

Then, his cellphone rang. He got a message from his boss.

_Japan, did Prussia go home earlier? I don't see his belongings in the house. Oh, and Germany's boss called earlier. He said that he should go back tomorrow._

After he saw this, he put his cellphone back to his pocket.

...

* * *

...

Back in the house, Kiku tried to reason with Ludwig. He told him everything Gilbert told Kiku on the rooftop, except the last part. Hearing this, Ludwig only lowered his head in sadness and sat down on a chair. "...I see..."

"Germany-san, please don't be sad! Prussia-kun did this so you could-"

"I know. _Bruder_ knew that he didn't have much time left. Even though he wanted to stay as a Personification, in the end he would die because his country is no more."

"He won't die, Germany-san." Germany raised his head. "As long as there are people who hold the same principle, he's not going to die."

In Japan's surprise, Germany sighed in relief. "Same old _bruder_ in the end..."

...

* * *

...

International Airport.

Ludwig had his belongings ready as he was about to go back to his homeland that day. The other Host Club members were there to see him departing, but without Kiku. Honey looked around the area first before asking. "Lud-chan, where's Gil-chan?"

"Oh, he... He went back home earlier. His wounds are still needed to be tended, so he decided that he would go back first."

"What kind of wounds he got anyway?" The twins asked.

"Well, if he got in an accident, it won't be a surprise if he got big wounds." Kyouya responded.

"Kiku's not here either." Tamaki said.

Just few minutes after that statement, the said person came running towards them. He stopped as he approached them, panting hard. "I-I'm sorry to have come late!"

"What are you doing, Kiku?" Hikaru asked.

"I have something to give to Ludwig-san." He took something out of his pocket, and gave it to Ludwig. It was an iron cross.

"This is..." Ludwig immediately identified the cross.

"This was left in Gilbert-kun's room. I'm sure he forgot this. Give this to him when you met him there, okay?"

The German took the cross with his trembling hands and then clenched it. "_Danke_, Kiku..."

He said with a hoarse voice, because his tears were coming out.

...

* * *

...

Berlin, Germany.

Ludwig returned to his homeland, and of course without Gilbert. He had been disappearing ever since yesterday in front of Kiku's face and he had not been found. He exited the arrival lobby, passing the stores in the airport. He took his cellphone which displayed a mail on the screen. It said that his boss would come pick him at the main lobby. He looked at the nearby stores which sold souvenirs and such. Few minutes later, he heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey, Ludwig! Over here!"

Ludwig was attracted by that voice. He turned to that direction, and he saw a young man with spiky, platinum silver hair and crimson eyes was standing at the airport's main lobby. His height was about the same as his. He wore a dark, deep blue military uniform and there was a young chick resting on his shoulder. He was waving towards Ludwig. With mouth slightly opened, he approached the man slowly. "The car is outside, so let's go, Ludwig!"

Few seconds later, small tears started to form in Ludwig's eyes. The man was surprised when he saw this. "A-are you okay?"

He rubbed his eyes with his finger. "I-I'm okay..." He put his hand inside his pocket and clutched on the two iron crosses inside. He tried to smile a bit at the man. The latter put on a grin and hissed happily. The sound was very similar to the person he knew.

"I'm just... feeling like saying, "I'm home"..."

...

* * *

**_A/N: Oh boy... The HetaOni OST played just when I was writing this... T.T Anyway, hope you enjoy this too! I tried to use my free time during studying at home. I still have a few days left._**


	17. That's Not Fair! I'm Going Too!

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 17: That's Not Fair! I'm Going Too!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

**_Note: Seeing how the polls went through, so... yeah, you know who's to appear next. The polls only lasted for this special arc only. I'll think of new countries for the next arcs. Thank you for your participation!_**

* * *

...

Nearing July meant nearing Summer Vacations. However, before the real challenge began in summer, the Host Club still had activities before school entered July. Since they didn't have another Guest Host, so they only had the usual club activity. After Kiku was released from the girls, he received an email. It was from Germany.

...

_Kiku Honda,_

_I know that you might still be busy from the school work, but I want to let you know that we are going to have a World Meeting. At first I planned to be in your place, but seeing you are busy, we're having a meeting in America's place instead. If you have a time to spare, please come over._

...

Kiku sighed a bit. Then he noticed that the message had not ended yet. He continued to scroll down.

...

_P.S_

_Thank you for the other day. I'm feeling rather okay now. Bruder... uh no. Gilbert currently is working with the army. He seemed to have no memories being Prussia, but I think that's okay. However, I think he remembers one or two things about being with you guys. That's weird... _

_Anyway, take care of yourself, Kiku._

_Ludwig Beilschmidt._

...

"Thank goodness that everything's alright..." Kiku sighed in relief.

When he was out spacing, someone called him. "Kiku, you have more customers." Kyouya called.

"Oh, right!" Kiku turned his face towards his upperclassman and ran towards his customers.

* * *

...

The World Meeting, Washington D.C, USA.

The meeting took place in America's place since Kiku was busy with his "local business". When the meeting was about to start, America looked around to see if everyone was there. When he noticed that one was missing, he immediately stated it. "Japan's not here today too? Is he still busy with his local business?"

"Yes, I think so. That business won't be cleared in a night, America." Germany replied.

"What kind of business?"

"I'm not in liberty to answer that. America, you shouldn't get into a nation's domestic business." Germany sorted few papers before started to call the other countries to get ready for the meeting.

During the messed-up meeting, America didn't look like his usual self. He looked bored and didn't seem to be energetic at all. Usually he would laugh off the meeting with his trademark laugh, but this time he was quiet for some reason. As the other countries started to argue with each other, America stood up and left his seat. No one seemed to notice that he had left the room, except for England, who was keen enough to look at his surroundings, despite he was still fighting with France. He stood up from his chair and called. "America, where are you going?"

The latter didn't turn back to look at England. He continued walking down the hallway as he gave a wave. "Just go out to get some refreshments."

"What sort of refreshment?"

"I'll be at a bar or something." he replied.

"That's not a proper answer, America!"

However, the latter didn't reply back. Instead, he kept on walking as England lost sight of him.

...

* * *

...

America stopped at a small bar nearby his place. He drank few glasses of root beers as his so-called "refreshments". Not long after he drank, a voice he recognized called out to him. "Alfred-san? Is that you?"

The said Nation turned back, and was rather stunned. "Ja... Kiku!? What are you doing here? I heard that you aren't coming for the meetings!"

""Aren't coming" doesn't imply that I won't be coming again, Alfred-san." Kiku sat beside Alfred. "Though, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the meetings?"

"Well, aren't you supposed to finish you business at home?"

"What's with that cynical attitude, Alfred-san? I have some free time so I decided to come over for the meeting..." Kiku said solemnly. Alfred drank another glass after he heard it.

The two of them went silent until Alfred spoke again. "...I guess I'm just bored. Nothing changes from day to day, meetings, paper works, etc etc..."

Kiku looked at Alfred. "Now this is rare. I never saw you like this, Alfred-san."

"Really? Looks like I've turned to a new leaf! Hahaha!" He laughed, however Kiku didn't seem to listen to him. He fell into a deep thinking as he held his chin.

"Alfred-san." Kiku turned his face.

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to know about "hosts"?"

"Eh?"

"Well, if you want, I can offer you something..."

...

* * *

...

Both Kiku and Alfred went back to the meetings and followed it until it ended. Once it ended, Kiku exited the room, followed by Alfred from behind. "So, where are we going, Japan?"

"Where? To my homeland, of course. I don't know if this could satisfy your boredom or not, but I need your help for my business."

"About this "host"? You didn't tell me anything!"

"Well, I think a surprise should be a surprise, so I didn't plan on telling you first."

"Surprise rings like a music to my ears!" said he excitedly.

...

* * *

...

Kiku's idea might be a good one. He brought Alfred to Ouran High School and introduced him to the Host Club. Alfred's mood soon returned again. "So, all I have to do is to talk to the girls, right?"

"That's pretty much it..." Kiku replied.

"I can't say if my boredom is fixed yet, but this sounds like fun!" Alfred soon ran inside the room and check the surroundings. The other Host Club members gathered around Kiku's side, except Honey and Mori, who soon approached Alfred.

"You bring another person with you, huh Kiku? Looks wise, he does not look that bad." Kyouya said, as he was fixing his glasses' position.

"Still, does he really know how to please a woman? He just looks like a kid to us." The twins said in unison. Meanwhile, Haruhi was holding her cheek, seemingly thinking about something. The twins and the others soon noticed this. "What's wrong, Haruhi?"

"Hmm... Now that I think about it, isn't Alfred's face is rather similar to Arthur's?" The others were rather stunned.

"Really?" Tamaki asked. "The hair color does look similar a bit, though Arthur's was blond. Alfred's a dusty blond."

"Well, let's just have him a good pace to work." Kyouya said. "Now what should we call him."

Few minutes later, the twins started to smirk mischievously, but only for a second. "Kyouya-senpai, we think we know what to call him."

"Oh? What type will he be? You can't give him an Easygoing Type, since Gilbert already took that one."

"Nah, we have something even better!"

"Stop beating around the bush and tell us, you little demons." Tamaki said.

The twins hissed and laughed before talking. "The Loud Type!"

...

"Eh?" Kiku was left dumb-founded, unnoticed by Alfred, who was still laughing out loud.

...

* * *

**_A/N: YAY, THE EXAMS ARE OVER! *ahem* Anyway, hope you like this new arc! By the way, the last Golden Week should last in May, so I think it's probably a good time to present the Pre-Summer Arc._**


	18. What are We Going to Do?

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 18: What are We Going to Do?

Beware of OCs in this arc.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

Despite being loud, it would seem that his traits were quite attractive to the girls in the school. Similar with some of the event's predecessors, Alfred did not have any trouble talking. The girls seemed to enjoy talking with him.

"Kiku, I've been thinking until now. You've brought quite a lot of new people for our event, and every single one of them is quite unique, I must say." Kyouya said.

"But it still lacks something..." Tamaki held his chin.

"Lacks something? What is this "something", Tama-chan?" Honey asked as he hugged his bunny doll.

Tamaki pointed towards the ceilings. "Drama is that!"

"Drama?" Kaoru asked and paused.

"What are you talking about, lord?" Hikaru continued.

"Well, we need good back stories for new guests! Something that touches the heart!"

"I, uh, don't think you should be worrying about that, Tamaki-senpai." Kiku replied. The others only said "Huh?" as they turned to face Kiku.

"Actually, despite his looks and his expressions, Alfred-san has quite a lonely past."

"Lonely past? What kind of past?" The twins asked.

"I can't reveal that, and not just him." Kiku paused and lowered his head a bit. Haruhi noticed Kiku's expression, but didn't do anything. _Yes... Not just him..._

"Anyway, we can't stay here too long. Our customers must be waiting." Kyouya suggested, and the others nodded as an agreement.

...

* * *

...

During the club activities, the school was still full of students. In the middle of the Host Club event, Alfred exited the room, saying that he wanted to go to the restroom. At that time, Kiku was just exiting the library, when he saw Alfred in a hallway, with a female student. The two of them were standing face-to-face. Seeing this scene, Kiku soon backed off and hid in a safe place, but also a good place to observe. "What's with this scenery? It's not even Valentine's Day..."

Kiku tried to hear their conversation, but it would seem that even though the hiding spot was good enough to observe, it was not good enough to eavesdrop. Anyway, he saw the girl bowed as she gave something to Alfred. The latter received it, and then the girl ran away hurriedly. Kiku caught a glimpse of that girl. She was blushing. Kiku soon got out of his hiding place and called Alfred.

The latter was shocked to see him there. "K-Kiku!? What are you doing here!?"

"Um, I think I should be the one who said that, Alfred-san."

Alfred sighed in relief. Kiku saw the thing Alfred was holding. It was a letter with a pink heart seal on the envelope. Seconds later, Kiku looked away from Alfred and chuckled. The latter became flustered. "Wha-! Don't laugh, Kiku!"

"Is-isn't this interesting, Alfred-san? You manage to get a love letter from someone!"

"D-don't say it like I'm not popular!"

"Are you?"

"Ugh..."

...

* * *

...

_I've been looking and observing you ever since you arrived in the Host Club. I know that you are just a guest host for a week, but if possible, I would like to spend a full day with you. I-I'm sorry... I just can't hold it any longer!_

"...So what she wrote." Kiku said. Alfred suddenly became depressed, which made Kiku confused. "W-why are you so depressed, Alfred-san?"

"I am used to talk with females, but I've never been on dates before! What should I do, Kiku!?"

"Um, Alfred-san. She didn't mention anything about dating in her letter."

"Yeah, but by spending a full day with a girl means dating, right!?"

"W-well... That might happen..."

"C'mon, Kiku! What should I do!?" Alfred shook Kiku's shoulder in a panic.

"F-for now, please calm down, Alfred-san!" Hearing Kiku's statement, Alfred tried to calm down. "She just wants to spend a day with you, right? Why don't you agree with that?"

"Yeah well, I don't know anything about dates, Kiku. We, Nations, rarely have any contacts with any other females. I only met up with my citizens for few times only..."

"That serves as one factor... How about asking the Host Club for help?"

"The club?"

"They might be able to help you, even though you might not need one."

"I need help, Kiku! C'mon, let's go ask them!" Alfred dashed back to the clubroom hurriedly.

"W-wait for me, Alfred-san!" Kiku followed him from behind.

...

* * *

Alfred explained the things that happened to the Host Club members before they went home. Everyone was rather shocked, and the twins started to show their mischievous fangs. "Isn't that great, Al-chan!?" Honey asked excitedly.

"Yeah right, but..."

"With that face, I'm sure you have dated few girls back in your hometown. You are quite a looker." Haruhi said.

"In truth, I don't have girlfriends and I never had a date before..."

"Oh so this is your first date, then!" Honey said. The others started to fuss around the place.

Then Tamaki started to talk. "Alright, you guys! You know what to do, right!?"

The members smiled, leaving Alfred and Kiku in the dark. "What do you mean?"

"I have a new project for us all! It's called..."

...

* * *

...

Two days later, it was a holiday for the school since the teachers were having a meeting. A young female was standing, leaning against a wall inside an amusement park. She wore simple clothes and was holding a purse. However, no matter how simplistic they might be, they still looked expensive. She looked at her wristwatch, seemingly waiting anxiously.

Then, finally someone came after her. "Akari! Sorry for making you wait!"

It was Alfred. He was wearing casual clothes with a brown jacket, and long, dark blue trousers. "It's okay, I haven't been waiting for too long."

...

Meanwhile, in the nearby bushes...

Tamaki and the twins started to show their heads. "Hey lord... We've been thinking about this, but why do we have to plan a date in an amusement park? We can just go to Paris or something classier!"

"Yeah, we want a simple date! This is Alfred's first time dating someone else!"

"Tamaki-senpai, I know that you want to help him, but if we keep going on secretly like this, we'll become the most suspicious ones." Haruhi said.

"In order to make this project works, suspicion is needed!"

"Not in that meaning, senpai."

"Let's not disturb them, everyone! We came here just to make sure that everything's alright!"

"Rather than making sure everything's alright, I think we're the ones who will make everything's not alright."

...

As proposed by Tamaki, the Host Club members observed Alfred's actions and the events. Unknown by the girl, Alfred actually wore a small headphone on his left ear. The purpose was quite obvious. As they observed the event, it turned out quite alright. After tailing them for quite a while, the twins started to become bored. "This is getting boring, lord..." said the two of them.

"Indeed... I think we're going to need more dramas!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Currently, they were nearby a park in the amusement park, where Alfred and Akari was looking at the souvenirs in the stalls. After that, they sat down on a bench and Alfred left her to buy ice creams. "C'mon! Alfred's not acting very manly! What kind of man would leave a woman on their own!?"

"I think he just wants to let out his frustration." Kyouya said.

Few minutes later, some rough-looking guys approached the girl. They were trying to talk, at first, but things didn't look good as it seemed to be. "Hey, hey... This doesn't look good..." Hikaru said.

"We have to help that girl!" Honey was about to get out from the hiding place, but Kiku held his arm back. "Kiku-chan! Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, Honey-senpai, but please let the American to do this."

"The American? Alfred?"

"Hey! Don't bully that girl!"

The members turned at the voice's direction. The voice was loud, so they knew that it was from Alfred. He had nothing on his hands, so probably he postponed on getting those ice creams.

"Who are you? This girl's boyfriend?"

"I uh, am not, but I'm responsible for her safety!"

"Uh, things aren't looking good, Kiku! Are you sure we don't need to help out?" Haruhi asked.

"No no, don't worry. Despite his looks, Alfred-san is quite a fighter."

Kiku's words turned out to be real. Alfred was not all talk. He grabbed another bench and threw it towards the guys. When they came to attack, he just simply shoved them away until they ran away in fear. Akari soon approached Alfred and grabbed his arm. The latter blushed a bit, but then he went calm and rubbed her hair softly.

"Alright, I guess you're right, Kiku." Haruhi said.

Few minutes later, rain started to pour down. The Host Club members quickly got away from the place. They went to a small restaurant to hide from the rain. By a turn of fate, Alfred and Akari were in the store too after running from the rain. They quickly hid in another table to continue their observation.

As Akari was drying her clothes from the rain, she noticed something. Alfred was looking at the rain with empty eyes. "Alfred, are you okay?"

Alfred finally noticed that he was called. "O-oh... I'm okay..."

"Something wrong with the rain?"

The latter sighed softly as he smiled a bit. "No, not that... It's just reminds me of the past."

"The past?"

"Once I uh, had an adopted older brother. He took care of me very much, and I loved him. But, well... we got into a fight which in the end, led to the me right now. We became separated and still separated until now. It was in a rainy day like this."

"Have you reconciled with him?"

"No, not really. We still work together in few occasions." Akari stayed calm to listen to Alfred's sharing. "Now that I think back, it might be wrong to leave him alone."

"I'm sure that he understands."

"Huh?"

"I'm sure your feelings reached him, Alfred-kun."

After hearing this, Alfred smiled and laughed. He rubbed Akari's hair softly in response. On the other side though, the Host Club felt uneasy when they heard Alfred shared his pasts. When the rain started to settle down, the team decided to leave the amusement park.

...

In the evening, the two of them exited the park. "I have fun today, Alfred-kun. Thank you very much for saving me earlier!"

"No biggie. A hero like me should be able to save someone!"

Akari chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be able to be a great hero, Alfred-kun!" She turned back to see that her vehicle had arrived. "Well then, we have to part ways."

Alfred's face was rather red. When she was about to enter the car, Alfred stopped her by calling her name. The latter turned her face to see Alfred. "Um... You can call me Al. That's how my friends called me back home."

Akari smiled. "Alright then, Al, see you at school."

As she entered, the vehicle exited the area, leaving Alfred alone to go home. However, someone else came approaching him from the entrance gate. It was Kiku. He stretched his arm towards Alfred. "Let's go home, Alfred-san."

For a second there, Alfred felt that he was seeing things. As if he was seeing Arthur's face in Kiku's words. He shook his head and then walked towards Kiku.

As the two of them walked home together, Kiku started to talk. "Alfred-san, I'm sure the time will come when the two of you can smile together again."

Alfred only smiled a bit when he heard this. "...Yeah."

...

* * *

**_A/N: Since I have no exams anymore until my graduation, free times are practically in my hands. Hope you like this lovely chapter!_**


	19. Heroes Won't be Shaken by Rumors!

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 19: Heroes Won't be Shaken by Rumors!

Beware of OCs in this arc.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

The same day, around evening.

"HEY JAPAN!" America abruptly went inside Japan's room. Of course, the latter was shocked by this event. He felt a lots of chill running down his spine.

"America-san! Please don't come in suddenly..."

"Dude, let's eat a blowfish for dinner!"

"Blowfish? But haven't you eaten one back in your hometown?"

"Yeah right, but I wanna eat the real one!"

"Real or fake, it's still blowfish..." Japan sighed. He knew that nothing could stop America once he had decided on something. "Alright, let's go to a restaurant I know."

America started to get excited. "YAHOO! Thank you, Japan!"

...

* * *

The two of them exited the quarters and took simple transportation to arrive in there. They wore simple clothes so they wouldn't attract attention. But of course, no matter how much they were trying to put up a low profile, America's actions when eating one blowfish was too extreme, causing the other customers started to stare at the duo. Not long after, another customer came in. "Oh, welcome!"

The customer approached the duo in shock. "Huh? Kiku-kun and Alfred-kun?"

Both of them soon turned their faces to the customer. "Haruhi-kun?"

"Fancy meeting you here." Haruhi sat beside Kiku.

"For us too. Are you eating alone?" Kiku asked.

"Not really. I just came to order something to take home. My father stayed up late, and I didn't manage to make dinner because of our project, so I decided to order something instead."

"Well, this is a small restaurant and opens until late night."

"Yes, which is why I choose this restaurant. I only want to order something simple though."

Kiku ate another blowfish meat, while Alfred ate another fish meat they ordered. Haruhi looked at Alfred intently, until the latter noticed. "Haruhi, why are you looking at me?"

Haruhi was soon taken aback. "N-nothing... It's just that, you really resemble Arthur-kun in some ways, but very different in character. If I had to say, I'd say your character resembles Feliciano-kun."

"Really? Some people said otherwise though." Alfred replied.

The trio went silent as Alfred continued to eat. Haruhi felt a little bit uneasy to speak anything, but she felt that the need to ask. "Um, Alfred. I've been wondering for a while..."

"Yeah?" Alfred's mouth was still full of food. He looked like a squirrel hiding nuts in its mouth.

"Well, about the events you said in the amusement park... Are those real?"

Alfred gulped down the food and drank before answering. "What? You mean about me having an adopted older brother?"

"Correct. At first I thought it to be a lie, but-" Before Haruhi finished her sentence, Alfred cut through.

"It's true."

"Wha?"

Alfred put down the cup he was holding. "I have a twin brother, but we are born and raised separately. I met him last time in my late teens. The one who took me in, is... well... someone else. I consider him as my older brother, though we are not connected with blood."

"Where is he now?"

Kiku and Alfred soon glanced at each other for a second. The American were not sure what to answer. Then he decided not to tell the name. "I don't know. Last time we were together was before our fight."

"I see." After Haruhi finished talking, the waiter in that restaurant gave her a package, which seemed to be her order.

"Thank you for your patronage!" The waiter said.

"Oh, I guess it's time for me to go." Haruhi said. "See you two at school tomorrow, okay?"

After she said that, she left the restaurant, leaving the two at the table. Kiku soon sighed heavily. The American in front of him looked confused. "Kiku, why are you sighing? I'm should be the one sighing though."

"I'm just worried if we had to reveal our identities. Also, hearing you remembering things from the past sort of uneasy for me..."

"The past is the past, Kiku. I'm not like that wannabe-gentleman." Alfred wolfed down another food. "Besides, if I keep on dwelling on the past, then I won't be able to move on, right?"

He gave a large smile. Seeing this, Kiku only smiled a bit and then ate the food ordered, even though there was just small portion left because Alfred had practically finished most of it.

* * *

...

The next day.

Kiku went to school as usual. Alfred would come during afternoon, since he was not a student, rather just an outsider invited to become a Guest Host. During lunch break, Kiku was sorting his books for the next periods. While he was doing that, a girl with long black hair came approaching him. "Oh, Akari-san? What's wrong?"

Akari was fidgeting. "Um, Kiku-kun... Is Al-kun coming to the club today?"

"Well, probably... He said that he would come."

"Oh... Um... Kiku-kun."

"Yes?"

"Um, please tell Al-kun I say thank you for yesterday. I know that I should tell him myself, but I'm afraid that it would disturb his activities. If anyone figured out, he'll lose customers..."

Kiku replied with a small smile. "Okay. I'll send your message."

Akari soon became delighted and bowed happily. "Th-thank you, Kiku!" She soon left the classroom hurriedly. After Kiku finished sorting, he also left the classroom.

...

Club activities.

As Kiku expected, Alfred came for the event. Kiku forwarded the message to Alfred and the latter only grinned like usual after hearing that. The time for the event came, but something was out of place. Alfred's customers suddenly declined. He still had customers, but the number was smaller.

"Is it just me, but aren't our customers declining somehow?" Hikaru asked.

"Particularly Alfred's. Is it because of yesterday?" Kaoru continued.

Tamaki clapped his hands. "Alright, alright you guys. Cut the chatter for later! We have work to do!"

"O~kay..." The twins answered.

Haruhi and Kiku were still staring at Alfred before they went into their customers.

...

After activities.

"Alfred-san, you okay?" Kiku asked.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about a hero like me!" Alfred said.

"Though, it seems the events yesterday gave quite an impact." Kyouya paused. "The customers started to think that you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah... They keep on talking about your relationship with Akari..." Haruhi said.

"H-how do you know that!?"

"Oh, then I'm not mistaken."

"Ugh..."

"Tama-chan, what are we going to do?" Honey asked Tamaki. "If this keeps on going then Alfred's name is going to be stained."

"Stained with what, Honey-senpai? All you have to do is just to explain things with them right? Akari only asked you to spend a day. It doesn't really mean that you are dating each other right?" Haruhi suggested.

Even though Haruhi's suggestion seemed to make sense somehow, but she said it with such a poker face, as if she didn't understand the atmosphere. After the small meeting was over, each members went back home.

* * *

...

At the evening, Japan's house.

The bitter experience didn't leave any worries to America's mind. When he was preparing his room, his cellphone rang. As he looked at the Caller ID, his facial expression changed bitterly. He quite unwillingly answered the phone. "...It's me..."

_"YOU BLOODY WANKER! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!?" _The shout of a certain Englishman was really loud to America's ears. He even distanced his phone for a minute before he answered back. _"You suddenly disappeared from your house! I can't contact your phone, and I can finally do it days after the meeting!"_

"Dude, I'm sorry... I'm with Japan in his hometown right now."

_"With Japan? How come?"_

"Well, he offered me a simple job as a host! Since I'm bored with the usual routine, I decided to sneak out and come here!"

England sighed heavily. _"Don't sneak out from your job! You made your boss worried too!"_

"I'll tell him later..."

_"You better be. Anyway, did you say "host" earlier?"_

"What about it?"

_"Are you working in a school named Ouran High School? In their Host Club?"_

"Whoa! You knew about it!? So that's why they keep telling me that my face is similar to you..." America's tone wasn't quite convincing to England's ears.

_"I'm so not similar to you, you wanker. Are you doing okay over there?"_

"You worry too much, British dude! I'm A-okay!"

England's tone soon changed into a sarcastic one. _"Sh-shut up! It's not like I'm worried about you or anything!"_

"Yeah yeah, you're so predictable."

_"Well, just do your job."_

"You don't have to tell me!" After that, America laughed and then cut off the communication. Few minutes later, Japan came into America's room. The latter turned his face to look at the guest. "Oh, hey there, Japan! Something wrong?"

"No, not that. Was that..."

America just gave a sheepish smile. "Just a call from a certain noisy Englishman." He put his cellphone on a table.

"I thought so. Um, I just got a call from Tamaki-senpai."

"From the Host Club?"

"Yes. Apparently, he wants to meet up first thing in the morning tomorrow before class begins."

"About what?"

"I think about today's club activities. He didn't tell me in details, so I think we'll just have to see."

"Okay! Let's get a nice sleep for today! Sleeping late is not very heroic, right!?"

Japan sighed. "I don't think it has anything to do with it, America-san."

...

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry, I'm supposed to upload this yesterday, but since yesterday I had to attend the last school field trip event in my third year, I had to suspend the uploading. Hope you like this chapter!_**


	20. The Main Event is ME!

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 20: The Main Event is ME!

Beware of OCs in this arc.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

" Alright, you guys. We won't have club activities for today!" Tamaki exclaimed. The other members needed few minutes to comprehend what he said.

"Eh? What do you mean, lord?" Hikaru asked.

"We have special activities for today. My father is the one who ordered this."

"The chairman?" Kaoru continued.

"Yup. He said that today we're going to have a Pre-Summer Party to welcome the Summer Vacation!"

"Tama-chan, what kind of party? A dance party?"

"Something like that, Honey-senpai. My father asked us to prepare the event for tonight. I honestly don't know what he's thinking, but I think he just wants us to enjoy a party before having a Summer Vacation."

"That's obviously something that YOU would think, Tamaki-senpai." Kiku said with a sweat drop. "A dance party, huh?"

"And of course, I have another project in mind!" Tamaki's statement attracted the others' attention. "Alfred, you better get ready for the main event!"

"Main event?"

Tamaki gave a smile. Few seconds later, the first bell started to ring. Everyone except Alfred and Kiku quickly ran inside the building since the class almost began. Kiku turned his face to Alfred. "I have to go now. Alfred-san, please be careful going home, and see you during the event."

"Okay."

With that conversation, Kiku left Alfred as the latter left the school grounds.

...

* * *

...

During class, Kiku overheard few girls in the class started to gossip.

"Hey, you heard about the event?"

"Oh, the dance party?"

"Yeah! The Host Club is the one who organizes it! I really want to come!"

"Of course me too! It sounds really fun!"

Even though they were whispering, since Kiku's seat was quite close, he could hear the conversation. As he continued to take note on his lessons, he continued to listen to the whispers.

_Looks like the rumors about that event has spread out quite far... I wonder if it could be brought about nicely..._

* * *

During lunch time, Hikaru and Kaoru visited Kiku's class. "He~y, Kiku!" The twins called out.

The latter soon noticed their presence and walked to approach them. "Oh, is it about the preparations?"

"Yup. Also, the lord said that he needs to talk to us."

"Is that so? Then I'll call-" Kiku soon took out his cellphone to call, but the twins soon grabbed his hand and cut his sentence.

"Nope, don't call him yet. The lord said that he had another project that Alfred should not know yet."

"A surprise event?"

"Sort of. Anyway, let's go!" The twins soon grabbed Kiku's hand and ran from that place. They brought him to the clubroom, where the other members had assembled already.

"Um so... what is this about...?" Kiku asked as he panted and tried to breath. The twins were pulling his arms quite hard and he was running all over the place.

"Alright, everyone's here." Kyouya said. He flipped a paper which was clipped on his board. "Long story short, we want to clear up the misunderstanding to our customers."

"And how exactly do we do that?"

"Before that, we're gonna held a costume dance party for today's event. The main event, of course, dancing. The setting of this event is similar to the one we had during Arthur's event, but we'll do a reverse version of it."

"Reverse?" Haruhi tilted her head.

"We'll pick our own costume, while the customers will pick a costume for Alfred." The members slowly started to realize the purpose of the setting. "With that, our customers will have no choice but to participate, right? With this way too, we can observe the ladies' reaction on Alfred."

"We'll use a blind poll, so Alfred and the participants won't know what kind of costume he'll wear." Tamaki explained.

Kyouya smirked and fixed his glasses' position. "The rest will have to wait, but you get the picture right?"

They nodded firmly. "What about the theme, Kyou-chan, Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"We don't pull out a theme this time. It's a special event before summer, so we want to have a free time."

Tamaki clapped his hands once. "Alright! Now that it's settled, let's have a lunch time!"

...

* * *

...

Club activities.

As planned, Alfred went to the main ballroom hurriedly since he thought that he was late. At first he thought the event would be held in the clubroom, but Kiku called him, telling that the event would be held in the main ballroom instead. When he came in, the club members were still preparing for the decorations and the event. Alfred sighed in relief when he knew that he did not come late.

"Oh, Al-chan!" Honey approached Alfred with his costume. "Good timing! Your costume is already prepared!"

"C'mon! I don't get to pick a costume?" Alfred looked bummed.

"It's a blind poll from the customers. We can't betray their trust now." Hikaru said.

Alfred scratched his head. "Well, what kind of costume I got?"

The twins whispered Tamaki and Kyouya and then they gave a sign towards Kiku and Haruhi. The two freshmen opened the curtain to the costume, and Alfred was stunned the moment he saw it. Kiku too had an uneasy expression. He wasn't sure why the ladies chose this outfit. It could be because they thought that this outfit would fit Alfred. He looked at Alfred's face, and surprisingly the latter gave a sheepish and nervous smile.

"Of all the costumes, I had to wear this one, eh?" He laughed nervously.

"It's the will of our customers, so all of us will be wearing this type of costume too. That's why we are wearing military uniforms during the past ages. Oh, and Alfred-kun?" Kyouya paused. Alfred turned to look at him. "Let's build a nice conversation with the girls, okay?"

"Alright..." Alfred took off his glasses.

Tamaki laughed a bit. "Everything is going as planned!"

...

* * *

At evening.

The guests were not just a small bunch. Even important people came to the party. The event had become something official, not for fun. They were conversing and talking happily to one another. The Host Club members in the Staff Room started to get ready with their costumes. Tamaki looked at his wristwatch and then he gave a signal towards the twins.

A second later, the lights in the ballroom went out and then a spotlight came across the stage, right at Tamaki's top. "Welcome, our precious guests! Thank you for coming to this Pre-Summer Dance Party, sponsored and arranged by the only one Ouran High School Host Club!"

By his signal, all Host Club members got out of their hiding places while wearing their costumes, the formal military uniforms during the past ages. For Kiku though, he only wore a white naval suit with decorative shoulder pads and his sword. Simply said, it was his usual military outfit.

"For our main Guest Host...!" Tamaki walked away from his spot, and someone walked from the curtain behind him.

It was Alfred in his costume. The female guests were stunned and giggled when he saw Alfred in that suit. They seemed happy and started to squeal. Moreover, it was the first time they saw Alfred without his glasses. The suit was decorated with white sashes crossing at the chest, folded red sleeve and inner white suit.

To make it clear, it was a military uniform during the Revolutionary War.

Kiku only felt uneasy when he saw Alfred in that uniform. He knew well that Alfred must be feeling uneasy wearing the uniform he was supposed to forget.

"Alright then, let's the party begin!" Tamaki shouted.

...

During the party, lots of female guests wanted to have a dance with the Host Club members. In order to blend in with the crowd, Alfred talked to many girls and even ate a lot of foods during the party.

Meanwhile, in Kiku's situation...

"Kiku-kun, that outfit really fits you! You look like a real soldier!"

"Th-thank you..."

"Kiku-kun, do you want to have a dance with us?"

Female guests, not just from the school, talked to Kiku and even invited him to dance with them. Kiku was not used to sudden situation like this, so he needed time to adapt.

...

"Alfred-kun, you look younger without your glasses!"

"Haha! Thank you! But how old do you think I am though?"

"Hmm, in your 20's? You look like so."

"It's 19!"

"Really!?"

It would seem as Alfred didn't have much problem conversing again. Female students and guests still talked to him without worrying about his relationship with Akari. He looked around, and it would seem that Akari came too. She smiled towards Alfred, who was finally able to reconcile with the other girls.

The Host Club members danced with a lot of ladies, and Alfred too of course, followed by the classical music. Another guests were having a dinner with the food in the party and talked to each other about businesses and such. When the sky grew darker as it entered night, Alfred went outside the veranda and stared at the dark sky. During his tranquil time, he was approached by someone. "Oh, there you are, Alfred-kun."

It was Haruhi. Alfred turned to her and smiled. "Yo, Haruhi!"

She stood beside Alfred, who was leaning at the fence. "So, do you enjoy this event?"

"Sort of. I only knew about prom nights back in my hometown, but I never had the chance to enjoy one!"

"You don't have prom nights in your high school?"

"About that though... I didn't have proper educations. I was raised and learned a lot of things from my adopted older brother, but I never got a proper education."

Haruhi went silent for a minute before asking him. "Um, just out of curiosity, Alfred-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Who is your adopted older brother?"

Alfred gulped when he heard this. He never expected that this question would come quickly. He looked around, and then he saw Kiku in the ballroom looking at him. By his expression, Kiku seemed to have noticed the situation. He gave a small nod and then left the spot.

"Don't be surprised now, but... it's someone named Arthur."

"Arthur... As in Arthur Kirkland?"

Alfred soon choked down. _It's true that he came here then..._ "Yeah..."

"But Arthur looks young..."

"Nah, he looks young, but actually he's quite old! Below thirties though."

Haruhi chuckled and laughed. "I guess it really is something! I have the feeling, but I never expected it to be true."

Alfred smiled back before his expression went solemn. "Haruhi, can you keep this a secret from everyone? I don't want to have any kind of commotion..."

"Alright then." She replied with a small smile.

As that happened, Tamaki, who was hiding behind a door, looked so red. Not red because of embarrassment, but red because of anger.

The twins who saw this only smirked. "Now now, lord... Don't think of ruining the moment now..."

...

Few seconds later, Alfred's cellphone rang. It would seem he got a mail. It was from Kiku.

_Alfred-san, the finale is about to begin._

It was short, but at least Alfred knew what it meant. He went inside after saying short goodbye to Haruhi.

...

As Alfred was getting ready on stage, Kiku talked with Kyouya. "The reactions of the girls towards Alfred exceeded my expectation though."

"It seems that Akari had tried to solve the problems on her own."

"Huh?" Kiku turned his face to Kyouya.

"She talks with a lot of our usual customers about the misunderstanding. With now Alfred talked with a lot of girls, the misunderstanding seems to have been erased. I think the problem is solved though."

Kiku smiled. "I think so too."

...

In the end of the event, Alfred took up the mic and started to sing. The song was something that was so American. His tone was a little off, but somehow it captured the guests' heart. At first, the guests were little uneasy with a rock-genre song, but in the end, they were really into it.

As the day became night, the guests started to go home after saying thanks to the Host Club for arranging the event.

"Alright lord, can we say this as a success?" The twins asked.

Tamaki looked at Alfred, who looked so happy and tired. He was talking with Akari before she left with a smile.

"Yup, it's a success."

...

* * *

**_A/N: It's been a week, huh? I'm sorry for the late update. I had few problems developing the story, but I hope you like this chapter!_**


	21. Summer Starts and THE Hero Left!

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 21: Summer Starts and THE Hero Left!

Beware of OCs in this arc.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**Sorry for changing back and forth from human names to nation names. :) They're one in the same, so please don't get confused.  
**

...

* * *

...

The next morning, Japan woke up quite late, since it was the first day of Summer Vacation. Sleepily, he went to the kitchen to cook up some breakfast. When he was drinking some tea, he saw and heard something unbelievable.

"Yo, Japan!" America was eating in the dinner table casually. "Your boss brought us two ochadukes! So what he called these! C'mon, it's gonna get cold!"

Japan soon choked down his drink. "Wh-what are you doing here, America-san!? If you don't go now, you'll miss your plane!"

"Don't worry! My plane's going to leave this evening, so I'll arrive in my homeland at morning!"

"Oh..." Japan face-palmed. "Please tell me that beforehand..."

America grinned happily. Japan approached the dining table and ate his breakfast.

...

After they finished eating, both of them sat down on a tatami in one room to enjoy the afternoon sights. Few seconds later, America looked like he had remembered something. "Oh yeah, Japan!"

"Yes?"

"Can you come to my house some time in Halloween?"

"I think so... Why?"

"I want to scare England again this year! You really helped me out during last time, so I want to know your advice for this year's event!"

"I-is that so...?" Japan sighed. "Um, by the way, did you enjoy the Host Club?"

"Hehe! It's a blast! There were few troubles, but it's fun! Maybe I should make one for our next meeting!"

"Um, please don't..."

America only laughed as a response. Japan smiled a bit as he looked at him.

"Japan, ya got any plans this vacation?"

"Hm? No, not really... The Host Club has not planned anything yet, but I think they will plan something about going abroad, to Europe and such. Do you want to come along?"

"Nah! I got lots of paper works at home, and Iggy's gonna shout at my ears if I disappear, again." America chuckled and laughed. Then he stood up and stretched his body, since he was lying on the floor. "Alright then...!"

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Japan! Let's go sight-seeing before I go back!"

"Eh? Eh? What?" Before Japan could respond further though, America already grabbed his arm and dragged him from the house while running.

...

* * *

...

Being summer, the day was very hot to go outside. However, despite the temperature, America was still full of energy. He laughed and ran around the area. Japan sighed as he saw this. "Hey, Kiku."

The latter reacted to the call. "Yes?"

"What kind of souvenir do you think will be good enough?"

"For your boss? I think he'll like anything what you give him..." Kiku replied.

"No, not for him... Well, for him too..." Alfred mumbled.

Kiku tilted his head in confusion. "Oh? Then who is it for?"

"Um, uh..." Alfred scratched his head. "It's... for Arthur... I mean, I think I should give something to him since he was so worried about me. Man, he's such a worrywart!"

Kiku gave a nervous laugh. "I-I'm sure that he's just worried about your well-being..." He paused for a second before continuing. "Um, for Arthur-san, I think you can give him my oriental Japanese tea. He likes tea, right?"

"Oh yeah, I forget that he's a tea-sucker. Okay, I'll take that!" Alfred gave an approving fist. Kiku escorted Alfred to a nearby store to buy his things.

After they bought few things, Kiku looked around the area. He was confused because he saw a small restaurant that he had never seen before.

_Hmm? Do I recognize that store...? I don't think..._

"Why are you spacing out, Kiku?" Alfred's words woke Kiku up.

"Oh, uh..."

"What's with that store-?" Alfred paused when he saw the store. His face soon changed to very happy when he saw it. It was a Western food restaurant. Being a junk food-lover, he soon ran towards the store. Kiku followed him from behind, quite reluctantly. "Kiku! You never told me that you have a Western food restaurant!"

"Yes... I didn't even know until now..." Kiku sighed heavily.

...

* * *

The restaurant was rather empty. Kiku thought it was probably because the place was still new. Alfred soon went to the counter to order. Kiku only followed him from behind. The man behind the counter wore the restaurant's cap and a small goatee. Since it was a Western food restaurant, Alfred soon ordered his favorite foods: hamburgers and french fries. Kiku only ordered a simple orange juice since he didn't feel hungry after eating the ochaduke back home. They were given a number plate and then they went to an empty table.

Kiku took another look at the man behind the counter, and then he finally noticed something off. Then he stood up form his seat. Alfred realized his actions. "Where are you going, Kiku?"

"Um, to the restroom for a minute. If the food came, you can eat first, Alfred-san." Kiku put the juice at the table and then went off.

In truth, instead of going to restroom, he went to a staff room, onward to the kitchen.

...

In the kitchen...

"You're cooking it wrong, Hikaru. You should flip it!"

"Oh really, Haruhi? I never cooked before..."

"Hey, Haru-chan! What is this dough?"

"It's the dough for the burger. We'll use it to make the meat."

"...Be careful of the fire."

"Oh... thank you, Mori-senpai."

Kiku sweat-dropped when he entered the kitchen through the backdoor. Everything was as exactly as he thought. The kitchen was all over the place, since all the club members he knew were in the room.

Hikaru stopped doing anything when he noticed that Kiku was inside. "Ah..."

The whole room went silent. Kiku scratched his head. "...So, Kyouya-senpai is the cashier, Tamaki-senpai is the waiter, and the rest... are the chefs... What exactly are you doing?"

"Well, the lord told us that Alfred's going home today, so-" Before the twins answered, the rumored person came out.

"That's why I planned a great project to let him go back without regrets!" Tamaki said happily. He gave a thumb up. "Alfred's from USA, right? So I figure foods from his hometown should be perfect for a celebration!"

"Um, maybe we should make haste. Alfred's a big eater. He ordered a lot of burgers, right?"

"Oh yeah! Let's work, everyone!" Honey encouraged the others. They nodded in agreement and got back to work. However, seeing how the members worked sloppily, Kiku couldn't stand around but to help them.

...

Several moments passed for quite a while. They managed to create some burgers... but some of them couldn't possibly be called as "burgers". Anyway, thanks to Kiku's and Haruhi's skills, they seemed edible. "I wonder if Alfred-kun would eat these..." Haruhi said sadly.

"Don't worry, he would. ...I think." Kiku turned back to exit the kitchen, but then he was shocked a certain someone's appearance right in front of his face. He fell down to the ground from the reaction. "WHOA!?"

"Al-chan!?"

Alfred put his hand on his chin. "Oohhh... So this is why you're so long, Kiku."

"Ah, uh, I..."

"HAHAHA! You guys are really interesting bunch!" Alfred stretched his hand towards Kiku to help him stand. The latter took it reluctantly as he stood up.

After that, he looked at the pile of burgers on the table in the kitchen.

"Um, but Alfred-kun, those might ruin your stomach..." Haruhi said softly. Her advice seemed to fall on deaf ears though. Alfred took one and ate it. The members were trying to tell him not to eat that, but being Alfred, Kiku knew well that it was useless.

Unexpectedly, Alfred smiled as he chewed down the food. "This is good!"

"...What?" That was what the whole gang said.

"Not as good as the usual at my homeland, but I like this! In a way, this is a homemade special, Japanese-style hamburger!" Alfred continued to chow down the food. His actions left the Host Club members in awe, shock, etc.

In the end of his eating scene, he smiled and grinned at the team. Kyouya sighed a bit. "Well, seems like our project failed, eh?"

"No, not really." Alfred replied as he rubbed his mouth with a tissue nearby.

"Hm?"

"I like this farewell party! I got to taste a new type of hamburger too!" Alfred laughed loudly.

...

* * *

On the way to the airport.

Kiku and Alfred was picked up by someone from the government. The car was already loaded with Alfred's stuffs. The two of them were silent for a few minutes until Alfred broke the ice. "Kiku, thanks for this week."

"Oh, you are not bored anymore?"

"Nah! This might be the best week ever! I have to thank you a lot!"

"The same goes for me, Alfred-san. I really enjoyed the dance party the most. I'm glad that I was able to help you out."

Alfred hissed happily and chuckled.

...

In front of the airport.

After Alfred unloaded all of his belongings, the car left the area. Kiku got an email from his boss before entering the lobby. Alfred noticed that Kiku was not coming along, so he stayed back first. "What's wrong, dude?"

"Um, sorry Alfred-san, but my boss told me to go home early since I had some emergency works..."

"Oh... Can't be helped then..." Alfred sounded sad, hearing Kiku's statement.

The two of them were silent for a minute. Then, Alfred stretched out his fist towards Kiku. The latter only looked at it in confusion. Alfred smiled a bit. "Promise me something, Kiku."

"Promise?"

"That after your "local business" is finished, you'll come see us in the World Meetings again!"

Kiku only replied with a small smile and then responded to the fist by giving another fist towards Alfred. After they shared the brofist, Alfred waved his hands towards Kiku and then rushed inside the airport.

...

* * *

When a government official arrived to pick Kiku up for the sudden notice, he heard a sound of a flying machine. He looked up, only to see that a plane took off to the sky, as it disappeared into the clouds.

Kiku smiled, then he went inside the car, and drove away.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Hi all~ Sorry for waiting. This is the last chapter for this arc. The next arc will be the Summer Arc. I'm still thinking about what nation will come out next, so please wait patiently! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and enjoy your Summer Vacation this year too! (Maybe)_**


	22. Summer Vacation Means THE BEACH!

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 22: Summer Vacation Means THE BEACH!

Beware of OCs in this arc.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**Sorry for changing back and forth from human names to nation names. :) They're one in the same, so please don't get confused.  
**

**I updated this chap with a new one to fix some messes in the grammars. Please forgive me since my mother tongue is not English... :(**

...

* * *

...

In the afternoon of the fifth day during the vacation.

Japan came into his boss's office room, while bringing a large pile of papers. "Um, boss... These are some of the paperwork you told me to do..."

"Oh, thank you, Japan. Sorry for making you do all this work again..."

"No, it's okay. Well then, please excuse me." Japan was about to exit the room when his boss called. "Oh wait, Japan."

"Yes?"

"Don't you have summer homework to do?"

Japan smiled a bit. "I've finished some parts during my free time. I think it will still take a while, but I'm sure I'll need only few more days to finish it completely."

"It's nice to know that our country is diligent." He smiled and chuckled. "Why don't you go for a vacation for a day?"

"Um, but there's still a lot of work to do..." Japan's cellphone suddenly rang. He checked the screen. He got an email, from the king... He opened it quite unwillingly.

_Yo, Kiku! You got plans for this summer? If not, let's go a beach in Okinawa!_

Kiku sweat-dropped. Since he was checking the email in front of his boss, he soon noticed Japan's sudden change of expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... It's just that I might be going to a vacation real soon..." Japan sighed heavily.

His boss tilted his head in confusion.

...

* * *

...

The next day, Okinawa.

As the Summer Vacation continued, the Host Club went underway even during vacation. One could say there was another Guest Host event in Okinawa. Kiku and Haruhi didn't take part in it. For Kiku, he wanted a normal vacation, whereas for Haruhi, she wanted to do her summer homework. The two of them just sat down under an umbrella wearing jerseys. "I feel like I've seen this kind of setting before..."

"Have you been to beach with the Host Club members too, Haruhi-san?" Kiku asked.

"Yes. It was quite a while ago. I don't know why Tamaki-senpai chose beach though. I just want to go home and do my homework."

Kiku chuckled nervously. "Well, I guess that's to be expected."

Most girls in the beach wore bikinis and such. Haruhi was not interested wearing those stuff. The twins insisted that she should wear one, but it would seem that their efforts were futile. After a while, Kiku stood up and stretched his body. He left the spot after few minutes. "Where are you going, Kiku-kun?"

"Just for a sight-seeing. I haven't been to Okinawa for quite a while, so might as well take the chance."

"Okay then."

...

As he said, Kiku walked around the area. The beach was rather full of people, but not crowded. After he walked for a while, he heard someone calling out to him, and the voice was so familiar to his ears. "Oh, Japan!"

Since the place was full of people talking to each other, no one seemed to pay attention for the name calling. Kiku looked back to see who it was. He soon gulped down and was rather surprised to see the person. He wore a red Chinese suit for male, and it was difficult to determine whether he was a male or female. But to Kiku's eyes, he was a male. His distinct dialect was enough to know where that person came from.

"China-san... What are you doing here!?" Japan was held aback.

"There's a Chinese restaurant in your country, so I felt like coming to taste it, aru! What about you? You haven't been coming to the meetings lately, I was worried!"

"Oh, is that so...? Um, I'm sorry for making you worry. This local business of mine has yet to finish..."

Few minutes later, another voice coming from behind China. "Master, like, what are you doing?"

A seemingly slightly younger man approached the duo. He had a short, shoulder-length chopped hair and he had thick eyebrows. He also wore a burgundy _duangua_, and it looked a little bit big. "Hey, Hong Kong!"

He seemed to notice Japan and then turned to him with his usual stern eyes. "Oh, Japan. Mornin'."

"Y-yes... Good morning too, Hong Kong-kun." Japan sighed and then cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?"

Hong Kong pointed towards China. "Just following the Master here."

"I-I see... Oh yes, Ch...No. Yao-san, please call me with my human name when we're here."

"Hm? Why's that, aru?"

"Oh, uh, well..." Japan sighed for a second since he was thinking whether he could tell him the situation or not. However, since it would seem that the two of them would meet with the Host Club real soon, in the end he decided to talk.

His decision might come in handy.

...

* * *

...

Few minutes later, few members of the Host Club came by to pick Kiku up since he had gone wandering around. They found him talking to two people by the seaside. They soon knew that those people were from Asia, as defined by their distinctive clothes. "Kiku-chan!"

Honey called out to Kiku. He and Mori approached him in their swimming suits. "...We've been looking for you." Mori said with his cold tone. Even though it sounded cold, Kiku could feel a simple warmth in those words.

"I'm sorry for the trouble..." Kiku bowed a bit.

"Hey, Kiku-chan. Are they your friends?" Honey asked with his gleaming eyes.

"If you say friends, well... they are sort of my acquaintances."

"Kiku! That's horrible! I helped you a lot back in the days, you know!" Yao suddenly snapped.

"Unfortunately, Yao-san, the "help" that you did only makes trouble for me." Kiku replied with a poker face.

"So, Master is just useless, huh?" Hong Kong blended in the conversation.

Then Kiku noticed that he had not introduce them to his senpais. "Oh yes, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, this one is Wang Yao-san, and this one, um..."

Kiku realized that he did not know Hong Kong's human name. That made him stumbled since he didn't know what to say. Luckily Hong Kong did a nice follow-up. "My English name is Leon. Just call me that."

"Whoa! That's a cool name! Nice to meet you all!" Honey said excitedly.

"...You just came up with that, didn't you?" Yao whispered to Leon.

"Not really." Leon replied shortly.

"...Let's go back, before everyone starts to worry about us." Mori said with his expressionless face.

"Oh, yes." Kiku agreed. After he bowed goodbye towards the duo, he followed Mori and Honey behind.

...

* * *

When the three of them finally met up with the other members of the club, the first ones that Kiku noticed were the twins. He saw that they were rather bummed. "Hey, where have you been, Kiku?" The twins asked.

"I'm sorry, I guess I did not pay attention to the time." Kiku bowed as a sign that he apologized.

"Well, at least you are here. We're just about to eat lunch." Kyouya fixed his glasses' position.

"Um, are you going to call a personal chef or something?" Kiku sweat-dropped.

"That's our first plan, but Haruhi said that it's better not to do it." Hikaru said.

"So Haruhi said that we should eat in a nearby restaurant." Kaoru continued.

Kiku sighed softly. He turned to Haruhi and smiled sheepishly. The latter only replied with a confused face. Kiku was slightly happy that they did not call any personal chef. It would attract too much attention. He and Haruhi would rather avoid that for numerous reasons.

"Alright then, you fellas! Let's go!" Tamaki said enthusiastically.

They changed their clothes first into their casual clothes. No matter how you described them as "casual", the clothes were just too expensive to even consider them as "casual". However, as long as they didn't attract attention that would make Kiku and Haruhi embarrassed, they thought anything would be fine.

At least that was what the two of them thought at that point.

...

The restaurant they arrived in was nearby the beach, but it was not a beach house. Instead...

"Lord, why did you choose a Chinese restaurant? If you want a Chinese food, we can go to China anytime." The twins asked.

"Haruhi said that she wants a simple lunch, so there's no way we'll go to China just to eat lunch, right?" Tamaki replied. He looked as if he knew everything. "What's more, I heard that this restaurant's service is good and the foods are delicious."

"Well, this is going to be the first time we eat at a commoner's restaurant, anyway."

"Yay! Chinese food! Let's go eat now! I'm hungry!" Honey said excitedly.

"Complaining now won't do anything, you two. Let's eat." Kyouya said. As the Shadow King said, they went inside the restaurant.

The place was rather full. There were lots of people inside it. It was full, but it was not crowded. However in this level of crowd, it was enough to determine that the restaurant might be more than meets the eyes.

"Whoa~! The restaurant is full!" Honey said as he looked around.

"Let's find an empty table first." Haruhi suggested.

Luckily, they found an empty table with enough seats for them. A waiter came and gave them the menu book then he left them. When they were picking an order, someone came to them. "Welcome, aru!"

Kiku quickly realized who it was. "Y-Yao-san!?"

"Oh, if it isn't Kiku! We meet again!" Yao gave a relaxing wave.

"It's Yao-chan! Nice meeting you again!" Honey soon got excited.

"Yes, for me too!"

"Are you tending this restaurant, Yao-san? I thought that you only came to this country to taste a Chinese restaurant's food..." Kiku asked, slightly trembling.

"Not really. There's more to that, aru. I'm the owner of this restaurant." Yao laughed a bit.

"Master, we got some more over here..."

Yao turned back to look at the voice calling out to him. It was Leon. "Oh, right!" Well then, enjoy the food, okay?" He left after saying goodbyes.

The table was silent for few moments. "Um, is that another friend of yours, Kiku-kun?" Haruhi asked.

"Well... you could say that..." Kiku sighed.

"Anyway, let's start ordering. I'm hungry." Kyouya said as he took the menu book. The members started to chatter about the food they wanted to order, but Kiku's sight was focused on the hard-working Wang Yao, or rather China, and Hong Kong. It took him few minutes to realize that he was daydreaming.

"Are you okay, Kiku-chan?" Honey asked Kiku. The latter soon turned to him and smiled a bit to cover his shock.

"I-I'm okay, don't worry."

Kiku's face showed otherwise, though.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Since the Summer Vacation would be long, I made two nations appear at once. I originally planned China and Korea to appear, but unfortunately since I don't know Korea's personality very well (I rarely read the strips), I was afraid that I couldn't pull out his personality in this arc, which is why I changed his appearance to Hong Kong (Sorry, Korea!)._**

**_Hope you enjoy this arc too!_**


	23. The Sudden Appearance of ME!

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 23: The Sudden Appearance of Me!

Beware of OCs in this arc.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**Sorry for changing back and forth from human names to nation names. :) They're one in the same, so please don't get confused.  
**

...

* * *

The group ordered quite a lot of foods. As they were eating the foods down, Yao approached them again. This time Leon was with him too. "How is it? Isn't it delicious, aru?" asked Yao.

"Yes, it is. I can see why the restaurant is crowded." Haruhi replied.

"That's not quite the point there, but oh well." Yao laughed a bit towards the wolfing down group.

Few minutes later, Leon stepped away from the spot and then exited the room. Yao noticed this and thus he asked. "Where are you going, Leon?"

"Buying some firecrackers and fireworks." He replied with a plain expression.

"Oh yeah, we'll need them for next week, huh? Don't play with them before we use them though." Yao said.

"Okay." Leon left the restaurant without talking much.

Kiku noticed his departure too. He rubbed his mouth with a table napkin and then faced Yao. "Um, what are you going to use them for?"

Yao turned to Kiku. "Speaking of summer, fireworks must be at work, right? The three of us will have a small party since we're here for about 3 weeks. Summer Festival is just around the corner, right?"

"I see..." Kiku paused. He noticed a weird word in that sentence. "Wait, three of us?"

"If you're coming too, that makes it four!"

"Um, which is why I ask, what do you mean by the "three of us"?" Kiku tried to make it clear.

"I didn't tell you?" Before Yao answered, Leon was back already. "Oh, that was fast, Leon!"

"I'm here, Master. Where should I put them?" Leon brought a lot of plastic bags filled with a lot of things inside them, such as firecrackers, rocket fireworks, etc. He bought quite a lot of them, but Kiku was confused as to how did Leon buy them in such a short amount of time.

"Just put them in the staff room. Don't forget to bring them home."

"Okay." Leon went to the staff room behind the counter.

"So, actually, Ko...uh, no, Yong Soo wants to come too, but he hasn't replied to my call for a while now."

"Um, by Yong Soo..."

"Yup, _him_." Kiku sighed when Yao confirmed that his predictions were right. All this time, he wanted a peaceful vacation, but now someone unpredictable came in. "Well, I think I should get going now aru. Kiku, how long are you going to stay in Okinawa?"

"About 2 weeks or so. I still have summer homework left."

"I see. Well then, enjoy your food! I have to go now aru!" Yao waved at Kiku and then left the spot. He soon approached the other customers as well. Kiku looked at him for a while before he started eating again.

...

* * *

After they finished eating their lunch and paid the bills, they exited the restaurant with full stomachs. On the way, Kyouya started to talk. "So, where are we going now? We can go back to the hotel."

"Can I eat some ice creams!? I need some desserts!" Honey exclaimed happily.

"How about you, Haruhi-kun?" Kyouya turned to Haruhi.

"Me? Um... I want to go to a department store for a while to buy some summer clothes."

"S-s-s-s-summer clothes!?" Tamaki soon got excited.

"Lord, please calm down." The twins smirked and started to pat Tamaki's shoulder.

"What for?" Kiku asked.

"We're going to stay for about 2 weeks, right? I checked my belongings, and I'm afraid that my clothes won't be enough. I want to try new summer clothes too, since I had the chance." Haruhi smiled a bit.

"If so, then let Daddy help you pick your-"

"I don't want your help, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi bluntly refused Tamaki's offer. The latter soon felt as if he was stricken by a lightning.

"Then we'll go to a department store?" Kyouya asked. "It'll be a nice experience to go a commoner store once in a while."

"Yay! Let's go!" Honey exclaimed happily.

Kyouya sighed a bit. "Quite a lively bunch, aren't we?"

...

They arrived at a nearby department store. The first place they went to was a boutique. Of course, the reason was because Haruhi said that she wanted to buy some clothes. The other club members started to walk around since they were so fascinated by the commoner's store. While everyone was not together, Haruhi talked to Kiku. "Um, Kiku, can you help me choose few clothes? I need something that is easy to move."

"Hm?" Kiku turned his face. "It's okay with me, but why did you pick me?"

"I'm afraid if I pick one of them, then it won't turn out good. Kyouya-senpai, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai are out of the question, but I don't think they'll be a good idea too."

Kiku laughed nervously. "Alright then."

Unbeknownst by the other members, the duo went to another part of the boutique. Kiku gave some of his suggestion to Haruhi, which seemed to make sense. Few minutes later, he was waiting nearby the fitting room for Haruhi as he looked at his wristwatch.

Few seconds later, someone suddenly hugged him from behind. Of course, Kiku was shocked. "Whoa!?"

"Haha! Kiku, I found you!"

Kiku soon turned back to see who it was. It was a young man wearing casual clothes. He had a unique curl which somehow had a smiling face on it. "Your breast is always mine, da ze!"

"Ko- Yong Soo!? What are you doing here!?" Kiku was shocked.

"I'm looking for brother Yao, but I'm sort of lost! I found you instead!"

"I-I'll hear what you have to say, but please let me go first! It will be embarrassing if anyone sees us!" Kiku soon pushed Yong Soo away from him before he sighed in distress.

Right after that, Haruhi exited the fitting room. She noticed the new presence. "Oh, is this your friend, Kiku-kun?"

"Well... sort of?"

"Haha! My name is Im Yong Soo! I'm from Korea!"

"It's recognizable from your name. I'm Haruhi." She replied.

Yong Soo only laughed a bit. He seemed to be having fun. After that, Kiku turned to Haruhi. "Um, Haruhi-san? Can you please tell the others to go on ahead? I have to escort Yong Soo to Yao."

"Is that so? Okay then. Thank you for helping me out." Haruhi smiled and bowed a bit before leaving the two nations. After she was quite far out of sight, Kiku grabbed Yong Soo's arm and went outside the department store. As they went, the road was getting emptier.

"Whoa! Where are we going, Japan?"

"Don't call me that, Yong Soo. I know that we're not in a crowd, but please call me by my human name."

"Okay then. Kiku, where are we going?"

"I'll take you to Yao's place. He's been waiting for you."

Yong Soo suddenly became excited and happier. "Alright! I should've brought more kimchi with me!"

"How does that have anything to do with this...?"

...

After walking for a while, the two of them finally arrived at the designated place. Yong Soo soon became stunned and seemingly admiring the restaurant's building. "What's wrong?" Kiku asked.

Yong Soo clenched his fists in excitement. "I've decided! From now on, this building is mine, da ze!"

Kiku face-palmed as Yong Soo happily entered the vicinity.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Seems like everyone likes Korea, huh? So here we go. I hope that I can pull out his character here. I know bits and pieces of his character from the wikia, added by some more info from other users, so I hope this one can pull it off. Hope you like this chapter too._**


	24. The Japanese and the Chinese

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 24: The Japanese and the Chinese

Beware of OCs in this arc.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**Sorry for changing back and forth from human names to nation names. :) They're one in the same, so please don't get confused.  
**

...

* * *

...

"Korea! Where have you been!?" Yao's face soon turned to anger when he saw Kiku brought Yong Soo to the restaurant. At that time, Yao brought them to the staff room for a nice talk. Since there are no customers and staffs around the area, they could call each other with their nations names with ease. "You made me worry!"

"Sorry, _aniki_! I was lost on the way here!" Korea sheepishly said. Kiku only nervously laughed.

Leon turned his face towards Kiku. "By the way, Japan, where did you find him?"

"I would say it was him, who found me, rather than me who found him." Japan replied. "We bumped into each other in a department store."

Leon only nodded a bit. "So, do you think you can join us in the beginning of next week for our little Fireworks Festival?"

Japan scratched his head a bit. "Nah, I don't know... I think it'll depend on my group's decision, Hong Kong."

"I see." He plainly replied.

After the China and Korea argued for a while, the older nation turned to Japan. "Well, try to come, Japan."

"Yes?" Japan asked.

"It's been a while since the Asian nations are together, aru. Too bad that the others aren't here, so there's practically only the four of us. But I would really appreciate it if you come too, aru." China smiled a bit.

China's unusual soft tone was sort of perplexing for Japan. However, it was true that he had not been with his fellow Asian brothers for a long while. He went silent for a while before answering back. "I'll do my best. I'll think about it."

He turned back to exit the staff room with a solemn look on his face. The others didn't try to stop him when he was about to exit the restaurant. Few seconds before he stepped out though, Korea called him. Japan turned his face. "Japan! I'll be waiting for you, da ze! You're mine, after all!"

Japan only laughed a bit before exiting the building.

...

* * *

When he exited the building, Haruhi already waited in front of the restaurant. Kiku was rather stunned. "Oh, is everyone done with the shopping?"

"No, I left them since they are so busy walking around the "commoner" store..." Haruhi sighed heavily.

"So were you waiting for me? I'm sorry for the trouble..." Kiku seemed apologetic.

Haruhi waved her hand a bit. "No, it's fine. Let's go back to the hotel."

"Alright then..." replied Kiku. The two of them started to walk away from the restaurant. Haruhi called the other members, and it appeared that they had arrived in the hotel first, with Tamaki was crying all over since his "daughter" left without a word. Haruhi only shoved it away and stuffed back her cellphone.

When the duo arrived at the hotel, the group had been waiting in front of the building. "You're late, Haruhi, Kiku!" The twins said.

"Late for what, you two?" She asked.

"Tamaki wants us to buy few things for our events." Kyouya explained.

"...I figure it's for the Guest Host event? I'm just making sure."

"Who knows? He does not tell us anything."

Kiku was rather surprised. "It's not like Tamaki-senpai to be so secretive. Maybe there's more behind all of this."

"I'm sure Tama-chan has prepared something nice! Let's all just enjoy our holiday!" Honey said.

"I supposed so." As they started to walk away from the hotel, Haruhi noticed that Kiku did not come along. She turned her face towards him. "Kiku-kun, are you coming with us?"

"Um, I don't think so. I have some other things to do."

"Okay then."

...

* * *

The Host Club members went to a simple store to buy some fireworks and snacks. When they were busy choosing, Haruhi noticed Yao's presence nearby. She looked around, until she saw Yao was standing on the beach, facing towards the ocean. Unbeknownst by the others, she walked towards Yao. She was about to say hi, but she stopped when she saw something weird on his back. Yao was wearing a simple shirt, but it would seem as something stood out on the nape of his neck.

Yao turned back his face when he realized Haruhi's presence. "Oh, Haruhi! Good to see you here!"

"Good to see you too, Yao-san..." Haruhi looked solemn.

Yao raised one of his eyebrows. He soon noticed that Haruhi was looking at his back. To be precise, it was the nape of his neck. He used his hand to touch that part, and then he soon understood what made Haruhi looked that way.

He pointed towards a wooden bench in that beach. "Do you want to talk, aru?"

She nodded.

...

"Well, you saw that mark?"

"Yes. Rather than a mark... I'd say it looks more like a scar."

Yao laughed nervously. "It is a scar."

Haruhi was silent when she heard this. "R-really? How did it happen?"

He scratched his head. "It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I don't mind long stories."

"Haha! It's nice to be young! Where should I start?" Yao cleared his throat. "I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about this."

"Okay."

Yao took a deep breath a bit before speaking. "It's about years ago. Not just Leon and Yong Soo, Kiku and the others are under my care when they were small."

Haruhi was taken aback. "What? But you look no different from them..."

"I may look like this, but I'm quite old, actually..." He paused before continuing. "You can say that I was their caretaker at that time."

She noticed a past tense was used in that statement. "Was?"

"They're grown-up adults now. I can't take care of them forever. Well... about this scar... I don't know what to explain about this, but it's kind of a result of a fight."

"A fight?"

"I'm sorry, but I can only tell you this much."

Haruhi wanted to ask more questions, but she was called by the other members before she could ask anything. She bowed a bit towards Yao as a sign of gratitude for telling her few things, before she left the place towards the others. Yao stood up and waved towards her.

When the group was out of sight, Yao started to speak. "Kiku, you're there, right?"

As he predicted, Kiku came out from his hiding place; behind a giant tree nearby the bench. "Since when do you know I was here?"

"The whole time. I've known you for more than two thousand years, Kiku. But I didn't expect that you would be rather sneaky like this, aru."

"I think you're the sneaky one, Yao-san. Telling Haruhi-san about that..."

"She wants to know." Yao looked solemn. "Kiku, do you want to talk?"

Kiku was silent for a few seconds before answering. "Um, no. Maybe tomorrow." He bowed a bit before leaving. Before Kiku left completely, Yao called him. Of course, he turned his face as a response. "What is it, Yao-san?"

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Let's meet again some time. I have something to give you."

"Oh..." Kiku looked down and paused. "Well, some time."

After he said that, he left the beach, leaving Yao behind alone.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for not updating recently. I've been busy playing PS2 as of late. I'll start working real soon, so I want to finish my MK2 as fast as I could before I start working. Hope that you guys are still on touch with the story. I'm in trouble while writing this. I don't know what to do. I have the picture, but I have troubles connecting it.  
_**


	25. The Host Club in Okinawa

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 25: The Host Club in Okinawa

Beware of OCs in this arc.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**Sorry for changing back and forth from human names to nation names. :) They're one in the same, so please don't get confused.  
**

* * *

...

"Lord, what exactly are you planning to do?" The twins started to become impatient.

Tamaki turned his face towards the group, who was sitting on benches in a small park, excluding Kiku, of course. "What are you talking about? We're going to have a Guest Host event in the hotel."

The statement surprised the group. "Whoa, wait, this evening?"

"Yup. It seems my dad told the hotel about us. So the manager is thinking about having a Host Club in the hotel. This will run for a week." Tamaki looked unamused at all. "It's a trouble for me too, since I've just heard about it few hours ago."

"Your father seems to be rather irresponsible huh, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi sighed.

Tamaki stood up. "Guys, I want to make this event is a memorable one! So, I have an idea!"

At first, the group didn't understand his intention. However, after seeing him in full spirit for a few minutes, they understood it. Everyone except Haruhi, started to smile a bit. The twins smiled mischievously. "Huh? What kind of idea?"

"You'll understand sooner or later, Haruhi-kun." Kyouya fixed his glasses' position.

After that, Tamaki flipped his finger. "Hikaru, Kaoru. You know what to do, right?"

The twins smiled and salute the king. "Yes, sir!" They soon ran off, exiting the park towards another direction.

Haruhi still needed time to comprehend, but then she finally realized it. She only sighed heavily since she feared the results.

"Tama-chan, what are we going to do?" Honey asked in an immense curiosity.

"For now, I have another plan for us..."

...

* * *

Back in the hotel, Kiku felt so tired since he had to walk for quite a while since he couldn't find a local transportation to escort him back to the hotel. When he returned, he soon sweat-dropped when he saw something was extremely out of place; the hotel's lobby suddenly became a Host Club.

Not only that, the female guests seemed to really enjoy this, and the male guests came to Haruhi since she looked so manly, and yet so feminine. Of course it pissed off Tamaki for a second, but that wasn't part of the plan. After she was released from the male guests, she approached the confused Kiku. "Um, Haruhi-san? What is this?"

"I'm sorry. It looks like Tamaki-senpai is going overboard again..."

"Doing an event even while we're still on vacation, huh?" Kiku looked unamused and uninterested.

Few minutes later, there were another incoming from the entrance door. The twins came in. "Lord! We brought what you need for!"

The Host Club members soon fixed their attention towards the entrance door. Behind Hikaru and Kaoru were other people, and those people... looked really familiar.

"Y-Yao-san!? Also Yong Soo and Leon!?" Kiku was shocked.

The twins gave a mischievous smile. They went inside the hall as the three were still confused. "Aiya~! You should tell us about this beforehand! I'm not prepared for anything!"

"So, you're up for this, aren't you, Master?" Leon teased with his plain face.

"Yeah well, if this is going to be a large event, it's rude not to dress properly, right?" Yao scratched his head.

"Nah, I'm fine with whatever I'm in~!" Yong Soo seemed so happy. He soon ran towards the ladies and started to claim the things around the hotel. Leon too, soon walked into the event. The female guests were excited to have three new Guest Hosts to join in.

Tamaki held his chin. "Alrighty then... Since we have three new Guest Hosts, we're gonna need three new titles!" He looked so confident.

"Any ideas, Kiku-kun?" Kyouya asked.

Kiku just kept silent and sighed a bit. "Why must I...?"

"Well, you seem to be close to them." He replied.

"Let's see..." Despite not really into it, it would seem as Kiku was thinking about what types they were going to be. After he was thinking for a while, it seemed that he got the idea. "Oh..."

...

* * *

...

"Aiya! You girls should eat my homemade cooking! I'll make it for you right now if you want to!"

"Yao-san! You're so nice!"

Yao seemed to enjoy himself. He was laughing and having a normal conversation.

...

"Leon, your name is so cool! What are you hobbies?"

"Me? My hobbies are annoying Master and Eng... I mean Arthur."

"That's an interesting hobby!"

Despite the girls looked pleased, Leon still had his poker face and didn't seem interested. He seemed to blend in just fine though, and the girls didn't find his hobbies weird.

...

"And then... This table is mine too, da ze!" Yong Soo looked so energized.

"Yong Soo-kun! You're so cute! You're from Korea, right?"

"Yup, and everything here is made from Korea!" He started to walk around happily.

The females were either idiot or just cute-loving creatures. At first, they were normal to find that Yong Soo was weird, but in the next second, they soon found that the Korean was adorable, especially his weird curl.

...

The other members only stayed in the back since they wanted to observe the guests reaction towards the new hosts.

"Okay, so Yao is the Creative Type, eh?" Kyouya asked. "What makes you call him that way, Kiku-kun?"

"It's because he's good in cooking, and to be honest, he is quite good in copying products..." Kiku only sighed slightly.

"Alright. Then Leon is the Simple Type. What about this one?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"It's because I rarely heard Leon answers things in more than two or three sentences." Kiku sighed again.

"Then, then, what about Yong-chan? I think you call him the Sneaky Type." Honey looked curiously.

"It's because he likes to grope and claiming things that aren't his..." This time, Kiku's sigh was heavier.

Tamaki relieved the situation. "Well, at least this looks fun." He chuckled. "Alright, you guys! Let's dive in too!"

The others looked so happy as they quickly approached the free girls and did their jobs. Only Kiku and Haruhi stayed behind since they were not really energetic to do this. "I think wherever we are, we will always do this event, huh?" Haruhi said.

"I guess we can't complain, Haruhi-san. Let's go too."

Haruhi only smiled sheepishly. "Tell me about it."

She only went to an empty seat and started to observe the event. It didn't last quite long though, since the female guests started to swoon around her as well. Only Kiku was left in the entrance. Before he took his seat, he turned his face to look at the trio intently. Unexpectedly, he smiled a bit before sitting down and started to talk with the girls.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the so late update. I'm starting my part-time job, so I don't have much free time as I was before. I will have a final school trip with my school in Monday, so I want to update this. I'll be gone for a week, in a possible non-Internet place, so I might not be able to stay online for a while. Anyway, please enjoy this one too! I hope that the titles fit the characters. I really do._**


	26. Humans, Nations, and the Vacation

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 26: Humans, Nations, and the Vacation

Beware of OCs in this arc.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**Sorry for changing back and forth from human names to nation names. :) They're one in the same, so please don't get confused.  
**

**I might be able to update this in weekends only for a while, considering my tight schedule. I'm terribly sorry, and please enjoy!**

* * *

...

Once the event was over, Yao cooked a lot of Chinese foods for the team to eat together for dinner. The event took quite a while as the day was getting darker. The team along with Leon, Yao, and Yong Soo started to eat and chat with one another about the events. However, Kiku was not in the conversation and slowly alienated himself from the group. He ate and drank in silence. After that, unbeknownst by the Host Club, he exited the hotel in silence.

It was rather dark as the night started to fall. He went to the beach in front of the hotel. The night view was beautiful, as the sky was filled with stars and the waves were so smooth. Kiku stood in front of the beach as he felt the night wind, blowing through his body in ease. When he was having a time of silence, someone approached him from behind. "Are you alone here?"

Kiku didn't turn his face since he knew who was talking to him just by hearing the voice. "I just want to have a tranquil time for myself."

"Am I bothering you, aru?" asked he. Yao was standing behind him quite far away.

"A little, but..." Kiku turned his face a bit. "I won't mind a company."

Yao smiled towards Kiku, and then he walked forward to approach the Japanese as the two of them gazed at the stars. The night was full moon. They were sitting on a bench together and gazing at the beautiful full moon. Yao smiled and chuckled. "It's really nice to gaze the moon together with you, Japan. How long has it been since we were together like this?"

"I think about hundreds of years ago." Japan replied.

The beach was rather empty since it was nighttime, so they felt that they could call each others' names without any worries. After sitting for a while, Yao stood up and stretched his body. While he did it, Japan caught a glimpse on the scar on his back, since the end part was on his nape. He only looked away and readied himself to exit the beach. Yao noticed that Japan was about to leave. "Oh, are you going back, aru?"

Japan didn't reply back. The two of them only stayed in silence. He turned his back against Yao and asked him few things before leaving. "China-san, why do you keep getting close to me?"

"Hm?"

"I betrayed you and hurt you so much, and yet you still show me hospitality. Don't you have any kind of grudge against me?" Japan's voice was rather trembling.

China stayed silent for a minute, then he sighed in relief and smiled. "How can I hold a grudge against you? It's true that I'm sad because the war had changed you so much, but it's not like I grew up to hate you for it. You're left with no choice but to become independent. I don't think that your choice is a wrong one."

"That scar... I think it won't be erased easily?"

"Oh this? Just consider it as a memorial or something."

Japan lowered his head. "When a deep injury was dealt to a nation, the remaining of that injury won't go away... It's the same as that scar. My betrayal must be really hurting for you, right?"

China didn't answer back. He turned his face towards the ocean. Realizing that he couldn't answer the question, Japan gritted his teeth a bit and then left the beach.

Unbeknownst by the two, there was another person listening to the conversation behind a wall nearby the beach. The place was rather far from the bench, so probably he or she didn't hear everything.

...

* * *

The next day.

Kiku woke up from his hotel room and soon prepared himself first thing in the morning. He got a mail from the king that told the members to assemble in the lobby before heading out for another tour. Tamaki explained what they were going to do for the day. After a while, they left the hotel, but Kyouya and Kiku stayed.

When Kiku was about to leave too, Kyouya called him. The latter turned back to face him as a response. "What is it, Kyouya-san?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kiku tilted his head.

The two of them went to Kiku's room since no one was apparently there. "Um, do you want to talk about something?"

Kyouya closed the door and then faced Kiku.

"I want to clear up my suspicions. I have my doubts for supernatural things, but not in this case." At first Kiku was confused by Kyouya's statement, but he soon understood everything when Kyouya said the next line. "It was last night."

Kiku raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes in shock for a second. He stood up abruptly.

"The spot wasn't very ideal but I think I managed to hear the important parts." Kyouya said with a serious expression.

The Japanese sighed, and then lowered his head. "...Then, I guess it got out. You heard everything?"

"Only the important parts."

Kiku went silent and sat down on the bed's corner. "I shouldn't let my guard down. However, since it got out, I guess I have to spill it."

Kyouya didn't change his expression. He was ready for any kind of weird explanation on his way. Kiku stood up and faced him.

"Your suspicions are true. My full name is the State of Japan, or short, Japan. I'm the personification of our homeland. Kiku Honda is my human name and my human identity."

"I knew it. I had my suspicions of you all ever since Feliciano's case. However, considering that it's not logical, I only discarded it." Kyouya took a chair and sat down. "So, who are your friends?"

"They too, are nations as well. Arthur Kirkland is United Kingdom; Feliciano Vargas is North Italy while Lovino Vargas is South Italy; Ludwig Beilschmidt is Germany while Gilbert Beilschmidt is the former Kingdom of Prussia; Alfred F. Jones is the United States of America; Leon, or Li Xiao Chun is the Special Administrative Region of People's Republic of China, aka Hong Kong; Im Yong Soo is South Korea... and Wang Yao is the People's Republic of China."

After hearing Kiku's long explanation of the Guest Hosts up until now, Kyouya only laughed and chuckled by this discovery. "We've been hanging out with supernatural things for quite a while, huh?"

"...I'm sorry for not telling you all."

"You must have your reasons. I can understand that. If your identities are revealed, then I'm sure every scientists from many branches will come to dismember you."

Kiku sweat-dropped. "Please don't say it in such a vulgar way... It's true on a few parts though."

Kyouya looked at Kiku intently. "Then, about your father..."

"Such concepts do not exist for us. Unlike humans, families are considered as a "rare" event for us nations. My current "father", is the Prime Minister of Japan. As the position and the person in charge changes, my so-called father will also change."

The latter sighed a bit. "I'd like to ask a lot of other questions in stock, but apparently we don't have time to just talk here. If we don't go chase them now, the king will start to spout out nonsenses."

"Um, Kyouya-san..."

Kyouya was about to exit the room when Kiku asked that. Despite not being asked anything, it would seem that Kyouya fully understood what he meant. "Don't worry. This will become a secret until they knew it themselves."

Kiku was not sure whether Kyouya would promise anything since he was the Shadow King. However, as for now he had no choice but to trust him. He knew that his identity would go out sooner or later anyway. As long as it only spurred around the Host Club, it was still fine.

As he still had his doubts in mind, Kiku exited the bedroom to reunite with the other members.

...

* * *

**_A/N: I expect that the arc will last a lot longer than the previous arcs since we got a lot of countries, and now Kiku's identity has been revealed. Hope that's okay with you guys. Please wait for the next week, okay~?_**


	27. Host Club is Going to Help!

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 27: Host Club is Going to Help!

Beware of OCs in this arc.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**Sorry for changing back and forth from human names to nation names. :) They're one in the same, so please don't get confused.**

**I'm back~! Let's enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

...

Kiku and Kyouya went back to reunite with the group and then they started to take another tour around Okinawa. First off, they stopped in a Department Store and started to buy a lot of things they called by the Commoners' Stuff. They looked so fascinated by the things that commoners had, as Kiku and Haruhi only sweat-dropped as they observed the rich kids' attitude. However, Haruhi noticed something else. "Kiku-kun, are you okay? You look pale."

She turned her face towards Kiku. The latter replied softly as he tried to smile. "I'm okay. Don't worry, Haruhi-san."

She kept on staring at his face before she spoke again. "Don't exert yourself if you're tired."

"I won't."

They exited the store after most of the members finished their shopping. They went around the other sight-seeing spots as well and started to take pictures. They all walked quite far and then Kiku started to breath harder and sweat pretty much. This time, Honey and Mori were the ones to notice Kiku's condition. "Kiku-chan... You're breathing heavily..."

"...Are you okay?" Mori asked in his deep tone.

"I-I'm okay..."

"B-but..." Honey approached Kiku in his worried face.

He soon touched Kiku's arm, but the latter reacted so fast. He shook his arm away from the little guy. "Don't touch me!"

Honey, of course, was scared and then he stepped backwards. Mori caught Honey in his arms and then raised his eyebrows towards Kiku. The Japanese was shocked after what he did. Even though it was a reflex, it was too impulsive. It was as if he was not himself. "K-Kiku?"

"I... I'm heading out for a while..." With a saddened expression, Kiku left the group as Honey and Mori stared as his departure, unbeknownst to the other members.

...

* * *

Kiku went to the restroom in that sight-seeing area. He washed his face in the sink and looked at his face in the mirror. Indeed, his face was pale, also his breathing and sweating weren't normal. He rubbed his face with his watery hand and looked down. "Maybe I'm just tired..."

He tried to ignore it and thus he exited the restroom. When he did, however, he suddenly coughed up heavily and started to fall to the ground. The restroom area was empty, so no one noticed his situation. He was lying on the ground, unable to move.

"This is not... good..." His eyes were getting heavier to stay awake. It was as if his consciousness was pulled away from him.

_"I... can't..."_

His sight went black and his hearing went deaf right as he heard a particular voice desperately calling out to his name.

...

* * *

...

"Ugh..."

As Kiku opened his eyes, he realized that he was sleeping on a bed, with light ceilings. He sat down on the bed and started to rub his eyes when a person came in. "Oh, you're alright now?"

The person was Yao. He was cleaning his hands using a towel before he approached Kiku. "Yao-san... Where am I?"

"In my restaurant's staff room. I found you lying unconscious nearby, so I brought you here aru."

Kiku rubbed his head. "I must be feeling tired..."

"Tired? Of what?" Yao put the towel on a table in the room.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Your particular type of "tiredness" is not simple, Kiku." Yao paused and then sat down on a chair. He dragged the chair to Kiku's bed side. "You're tired because you have neglected your work as a nation for too long."

"I-Is that even possible?" Kiku was not convinced by Yao's statement.

The older nation nodded. "This fact is unknown for most countries and bosses in the world. Living for 4000 years is enough to gather crucial information like this, don't you think?"

"Um, for now I just need explanation, Yao-san." Kiku's eyes were demanding.

Yao sighed a bit before continuing his explanation. "Nations have to work their paperwork and other government-related things in order to make the homeland stay alive. However, since you have been enrolling into school and became a "human", practically you abandoned your identity as a nation."

"...And is it a taboo for us?"

"Not exactly. It's just that if you left your identity as a nation even for a while, your health will continue to decrease gradually. Of course, you'll return to normal after you continue your work as a nation. The effect occurs after months, that's why many nations don't realize it themselves."

Kiku looked down after hearing Yao's explanation. "So... there's no way for us to enjoy a normal human life?"

"I never said that Kiku. Even now, you're still enjoying your life, right?" Yao poked Kiku's forehead. "Even if Japan doesn't enjoy it, I bet Kiku Honda is enjoying it."

Kiku rubbed his forehead and then turned to face Yao, who was smiling. Unknown to himself, he blushed a bit and then looked away. Then Yao stood up and looked at the clock on the wall. "Oops, it's almost time for the restaurant to open."

"Oh, then I'll-" Kiku was about to stand when Yao stopped him.

"Nope, you'll have to rest more, Kiku. You have to regain your health. Resting is also considered as a "country" business, so you should have one. Leon already told your group about your whereabouts and condition, so you don't have to worry."

Kiku was confused by Yao's actions. The older nation walked towards the door to exit the room. Kiku called his name before he exited. The latter turned his face. "Um, thank you, Yao-san."

Yao smiled. "There's no need to thank me, Kiku. We're one big family, after all."

Those were his words before he left the room, leaving Kiku by himself.

* * *

...

"So, Kiku was unhealthy during the whole day." Tamaki said.

The group was assembling in the king's hotel room after they knew that Kiku was not with them. The air was rather tense and gloomy since they didn't know their comrade's condition. "So, what are we going to do, lord?"

Tamaki was thinking for a while. Haruhi herself was deep in thought. She was still contemplating about her conversation with Yao back then. Honey noticed this quite fast. "Something wrong, Haru-chan?"

"Oh, Honey-senpai..." Haruhi wanted to tell everyone, but then she remembered that she wouldn't tell anyone about the conversation. However, just by looking at the situation, she understood that Kiku had a broken bond with his "brothers and siblings". In her heart, she wanted Kiku to fix them before they went home. She took a deep breath and then started to speak.

"Everyone..." She paused, as the others turned their heads towards her to listen to what she had to say. "Um, I need to tell you all something."

She only told them the outskirts of that conversation, that Yao and Kiku seemed to be closer that everyone thought. She felt that Kiku might have a broken bond with Yao and the others. Hearing this, Tamaki soon cried out loud since he was such a weakling to sad stories. "That's so sad!"

Before he continued to say anything else, Kyouya smirked and then started to speak. "Which reminds me, you haven't told us the details of your plan. That Host Club event is just the outskirts, right?"

"Oh, you noticed? Hehe..." Tamaki scratched his head.

"Then you have more, right?" Kyouya smirked.

"Of course! Who do you think I am!?" Tamaki raised his hand towards the ceilings. "Everyone! This is our project!"

"What is the name, lord?" The twins asked.

Tamaki chuckled and then stretched his arms. "'The Project to Make Kiku Honda Attend the Fireworks Festival!'"

This time, the team had a hope to this project. Everyone's heart had become one. The purpose of this project was obvious; to reunite Kiku Honda with his friends again.

And they wanted to make sure that this was going to be a great project during the Guest Host Event.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Finally home from the trip~ I hope I still get hang of the story! Please enjoy this chapter!_**


	28. Planning Time!

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 28: Planning Time!

Beware of OCs in this arc.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**Sorry for changing back and forth from human names to nation names. :) They're one in the same, so please don't get confused.**

* * *

...

The Fireworks Festival was just around the corner. While the Host Club were busy with their trip, they also planned few things for their big project. Kiku was still resting at Yao's restaurant since he was still not feeling good.

While he was resting, a lot of things started to spur in his mind. Now that Kyouya knew his identity, he continued to worry whether Kyouya would keep it a secret or reveal it to the Host Club. He also called his boss to explain his condition, and as Yao said, his boss didn't know about that fact. After Kiku finished thinking on his bed in the staff room, someone came to the room. "Kiku, are you feeling fine now?"

It was Leon. He still had his poker face all the time. "I think I'm better. Sorry for making you worry."

"Whatever you say. If you're healthy, can you help us with the serving in the hall? We're short on staff." Leon pointed towards his back. Kiku glanced a bit, and it would seem that Yong Soo and Yao were extremely busy. All Yong Soo did was claiming things though. The other staffs looked busy too. Of course, personally he wanted to help out, but when he remembered that he had to do his "country" business in order to stay healthy, he had second thoughts.

When he saw Kiku's actions, who was deep in thought, Leon only kept his face as usual. However, despite that expression, he seemed as he could read Kiku's thoughts. "No need to worry, Kiku. Helping out other countries is also considered as a "country" business. Moreover, you won't collapse again just because you didn't do "country" business in a short time."

Kiku turned to face Leon. "Oh... Is that written on my face?"

"Very." Leon exited the room without talking much. Kiku soon got out from the bed, and then started to help out the restaurant.

...

"Hey, waiter! Over here please!"

"Oh, right away!" Kiku went to a round table, bringing a small memo. "Are you ready to order, si-"

He soon sweat-dropped when he realized who his customers were. There were seven of them. 2 blondes, one with glasses, two identical twins, one extremely tall man, and one boy-girl human. "Hey, can we get these Chinese Traditional Course? And make it a big portion." The taller blonde said.

Kiku tried hard not to get distracted since he knew who they were just from first glance. Their disguises were all too obvious. "...Alright, sirs..." He wrote down the order and then went to the counter.

He gave the order to Yao, who was the head chef and the manager. When he was reading the order, he noticed that Kiku was half-laughing and half-sighed in distress. "Kiku, what's wrong?"

"N-no... nothing..." Then he heard another call from another table. He grabbed the memo and soon went to the customer. Yao only shrugged before he proceeded to fulfill the orders.

...

In that table, Tamaki started to whisper to the other members. "Hey, do you think that Kiku already knew?"

"Our disguise is so obvious, Tamaki-senpai. In fact, I'll be shocked if he didn't notice. You only put a mustache, blackglasses, and a new suit. The others don't even change much from that pattern. Moreover, Honey-senpai still hugs that bunny doll. No wonder he noticed it even quicker." Haruhi sighed. "Why am I here anyway?"

"You want to make this project a success too, right?" Tamaki grew impatient.

"I do, yes, but not in this way. It's embarrassing."

"Now now, Haruhi-kun. Let's just do this!" The twins said. They were wearing flat caps and suits.

She sighed in distress. "What are you planning on doing from this point on, Tamaki-senpai?"

He grinned. "Of course, we have to make sure the relationship between Yao and Kiku! We'll tail Kiku after this!"

"Senpai, Kiku is with us, so even if we tailed him back, we'll just return to our hotel."

"Oh, do you mean tailing his activities!?" Honey looked excited.

"As expected from Honey-senpai! It's all according to my plan!"

"I bet you just want to say that, lord." The twins replied. "So, we'll tail Kiku after this?"

...

Even though Kiku already understood that the group was undoubtedly the Host Club, he acted as if he didn't know anything since he realized that they might have something prepared for him. In a way, he had to prepare himself for whatever mishaps would come across him. After Yao prepared the food for the team, Kiku brought the orders to them. They all ate in silent, but the twins started to wolf down their portion. After he left, Tamaki soon glanced at the twins. He gave a hand gesture, and then the two of them smirked mischievously. They soon rubbed their dirty mouths with the napkin and exited the restaurant as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Kiku went to the staff room and changed his clothes to his casual clothes. Right after he finished changing, someone suddenly came in and hugged him. "Yong Soo!?"

"Kiku! Are you going somewhere again!?"

"I'm just going back to my hotel... Let me go for once, okay?" Despite Yong Soo's tight grab, he managed to get away. Yong Soo tried to chase him back, but Kiku ran quite fast to dodge him. In the end, Yao noticed that Yong Soo was about to escape. He reprimanded him and dragged him to the hall.

The twins soon followed Kiku behind.

...

* * *

...

The twins didn't seem to realize that Kiku already realized that someone was following him. He didn't know how many were following him though. He only pretended to keep walking as if he didn't know. He waited for the perfect moment to escape the stalkers. When he walked past an alley, he soon stepped aside quite fast, thus fooling the twins. They were shocked and soon ran faster since they thought that Kiku might have gone quite far.

When he saw that the twins were gone already, he sighed in relief. However, his relief ended there. "Kiku?"

He turned his face to his back. It turned out Haruhi was there. Kiku was silenced.

_I guess Tamaki-senpai's plan really worked... But it was mostly Kyouya-senpai who worked on it though._

...

...

_You two will tail Kiku home! We need to know about his activities!_

_Tamaki, if I may suggest anything, I don't think just tailing him will work._

_Huh?_

_Haruhi, you should standby over here._

_Over here?_

_Kiku is a perceptive person, so he might know that he is stalked. In that case, I think he'll try to get away. That's when you play, Haruhi._

_Okay then..._

...

...

_As expected from the Shadow King, I guess..._

Kiku sighed when he noticed that he didn't manage to escape after all. "Haruhi-san, what are you doing here?"

"Um, well... Do you mind if we talked for a while?"

The Japanese tilted his head. "I don't mind at all..."

...

...

_What should I do though?_

_Keep him busy. We'll work on our plan._

...

...

The two of them sat down on a chair in a nearby seaside restaurant. Kiku ordered a green tea, while Haruhi just ordered a simple ice tea. She was confused how to keep him occupied. She decided to just talk with him, with a topic that she was pretty sure she shouldn't bring up. "Um, Kiku?"

"Yes?"

"I, uh..." She paused. For a second, she wanted to pull off the question, but seeing that Kiku was curious, she couldn't help it. "The other day, I saw a scar on Yao's back. Do you happen to know anything about it?"

Kiku widened his eyes a bit. He was rather shocked. "...You saw it?"

"Just a bit though."

Kiku put his green tea on the table. "I see..." He paused for a second before continuing. "I don't know about it. I only saw it, but I don't know."

He tried to lie, since he didn't want to tell anyone about his identity. Just Kyouya was enough. He didn't want to cause anymore hijinks. On the other hand, Haruhi felt stupid for even asking something she shouldn't. She just face-palmed for a second. After that, Kiku stood up. "I'm sorry, Haruhi-san, but I want to go back to the hotel for a while. I'm still tired."

"Oh, right. Then me too." She stood up too and then the two of them went back.

...

* * *

Meanwhile, as the day was getting darker since it was approaching evening, the Host Club approached Yao. Of course the twins were there too since the plan was half a success. "Oh, you aren't going back, yet?" Yao asked as he was cleaning the cooking utensils.

"Well, we have some business here." Kyouya fixed his glasses' position. "Can we ask a few questions?"

"Okay." After he replied, Yao cleaned his hands and then exited the kitchen. They went to the staff room for the questions. "Well?"

"First of all, we want to know about this "Fireworks Festival" that you mentioned."

"Oh that? In about two or three days, me, Leon, and Yong Soo will use some fireworks as a reunion!"

"Reunion?" Honey asked.

"The three of us are rarely together these days. I've asked our other friends too, but they are all busy. This is the only time we could get together, and surprisingly Kiku is here!" Yao looked happy.

"Busy with what?"

"Each others' business. I don't know much about their business these days." He folded his arms.

They went silent for a minute before continued to ask Yao one last thing. "We have something to offer you."

"Hm?"

...

* * *

**_A/N: Once a week. As I promised, I hope. I'm planning to make another fanfic out of boredom. It'll be Shingeki no Kyojin X Hetalia, but still in planning. Hope you like this chapter! This arc will be long since there are a lot of nations came._**


	29. Festival or No? It's Go Time!

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 29: Festival or No? It's Go Time!

Beware of OCs in this arc.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**Sorry for changing back and forth from human names to nation names. :) They're one in the same, so please don't get confused.**

* * *

...

When Kiku and Haruhi went back to the hotel, Kiku soon went to his hotel room since Haruhi said that she wanted to stay in the lobby for a while. Few minutes later, the Host Club came into the hotel. They looked so down, except Mori and Kyouya, who still had their straight faces. Haruhi sort of expected these expressions, but they looked ever worse than she had expected.

"...So I take it that the plan failed?"

They didn't answer. They looked extremely down, especially Tamaki. The twins and Honey-senpai looked down too, but Tamaki looked worse.

"What exactly happened, Kyouya-senpai, Mori-senpai?"

"Well..." Kyouya fixed his glasses' position. "We offered Yao a help, which is to persuade Kiku to join the Fireworks Festival."

"...He gave an unexpected response."

"Huh?"

...

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_...Several moments earlier..._

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_..._

_"I'm grateful to your offer, but I'm afraid I can't accept that."_

_The answer surprised most of the members. "Oh? And why is that?" Kyouya asked. He himself didn't seem to be impressed by the answer._

_"I appreciate that you think so deeply of us, but if I accept your offer, it would seem as Kiku will be coming unwillingly. I never meant to insist him in the first place. Of course, if he did come it would be great, but it's also not a good idea if he doesn't enjoy this."_

_Somehow, China's reasoning was rational. It made the Host Club members stopped asking for other questions. China scratched his hair sheepishly. "Um, uh, sorry to disappoint you guys, aru."_

_"It's okay, Yao-chan! We're just a little bit overwhelmed by your reason." Honey replied._

_..._

...

"And that's what happened." Kyouya explained.

Haruhi seemed impressed by Yao's statement. "So, is this project a failure?"

Tamaki stood up from his depression. He clenched his fist as if getting another inspiration. "Nope! We still can do this!"

"How exactly are we going to do it, lord?" The twins sounded unamused and not excited.

"We have to go over our Plan B!" Tamaki said excitedly. His words somehow captivated the others' mindset. They started to think over a new plan again. However, before they managed to finish one plan, it would seem as they wouldn't be able to carry it out.

They all turned back only to see that the targeted person was behind them. He just face-palmed after hearing everything. "...So? Should I say anything?" Kiku asked, still unable to believe.

"Uh..." Tamaki muttered. The other members were silent too.

Kiku sighed to see his fellow club members were all so excited to bring him to the Fireworks Festival. "I really appreciate what you're doing, but it's not like I don't want to go."

"Oh! So Kiku-chan, you will go!?" Honey-senpai was excited.

"We're a group, Honey-senpai. I can't possibly leave my group just for my personal event, right? This is supposed to be a group event, so I'm not obliged to leave it halfway."

The other members went silent. Then, Kyouya fixed his glasses' position. "As expected from Kiku. That is quite a nice reasoning."

"Eh?"

The twins smirked at the Japanese. "If you think that you'll make us worry about you, you're so wrong, Kiku."

"Kiku-chan, family is more important than friendship! Don't worry about us, just go!" Honey approached Kiku with his cute face.

"It's true that this is a group event, but personal spaces are allowed. Right, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki nodded firmly. Hearing this, Kiku sighed, but this time it was a relief sigh. He just couldn't believe that he was worried about the simplest thing. His boss should have said that sort of thing before he enrolled into the school. Kiku just smiled a bit before he left the group in the lobby and headed towards his hotel room.

...

* * *

...

Two days later at night.

Yao, Yong Soo, and Leon gathered at the beach with buckets of water and boxes of fireworks. They were all wearing their usual attire. The beach was rather empty since it was at night. Leon grabbed few firecrackers and then threw them at Yao's feet. The latter was shocked by the sudden flicker of small explosions under his feet. "Leon! Don't just throw them towards me!"

"I want to test them." Leon replied with a poker face.

"Then throw them somewhere else!" Yao was pissed, but Leon didn't seem to care about his anger. Yong Soo just kept on hanging on Yao's body.

"Master, when are we going to turn on the fireworks?" Leon looked bummed.

"You want to turn it on now? It's not the time yet though."

Seeing Leon and Yong Soo were rather excited, Yao only sighed and took one firework. After he lit it up, it went up to the sky and blew up. The two personifications started to lit up the other ones as well. As they sky was filled with fireworks, Yao noticed that someone was behind them. He turned back to see Kiku behind them. He was wearing his casual, modern clothes. "Oh, Kiku! It's nice to see you here!"

Yao's remark made the other two personifications to turn back too. Yong Soo immediately grabbed Kiku, but Leon didn't move much.

"I didn't think that you would come." Leon plainly said.

"Your breast is mine! So of course you gotta come over!" Yong Soo looked happy. Kiku just walked towards Yao, despite Yong Soo's persistent hug.

"Yong Soo, don't you want to light up more fireworks?" Kiku said, slightly annoyed by Yong Soo's actions.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I forgot!" Leon noticed that Yong Soo was about to run towards the pile of fireworks, so he went over to light them too, as if racing against him.

Yao and Kiku both stood up in silence as they stared at the fireworks-filled sky. "By the way, Yao-san. You said that you want to give me something the next time you meet me."

"Oh right." Yao walked back to a bench nearby. It had a brown paper bag on top of it. Yao took something out of the paper bag and gave it to Kiku. It was a wooden robotic doll. It looked old, but it was clean and didn't look like really old.

"This is..."

"It's the first mechanical doll you created." Yao gave a simple smile.

"You still have this thing? I thought you would've thrown it away by now." Kiku replied.

Yao went silent for a few minutes before answering. He turned his face towards the ocean. "Why would I throw it away? It's a reminder for me."

"If so, then you should have it."

Yao turned to face Kiku again and tap his shoulder lightly. "Kiku... No. Japan, this doll belongs to you for you are the one who created it. Isn't it normal to return the thing that is supposedly belonged to its original owner?"

Kiku was speechless. He took a glance at that doll. Judging from the clean condition, he could conclude that Yao must have cleaned and taken good care of it even though Kiku had forgotten about it long time ago. He did not understand Yao's actions. Why would he stay normal and happy even though he had betrayed the Chinese? Kiku held the doll tighter as the questions started to spur around his head.

Few minutes later, the sky started to become noisier. Yao turned towards the beach. It would seem that Leon and Yong Soo had done playing around with the fireworks. The sky was filled with a lots of pretty fireworks. So who set up the fireworks?

"Whoa!" Yong Soo looked happy as he gazed upon the shining sky full of fireworks.

"It's pretty." Leon said as he smiled a bit.

Kiku went silent as he gazed upon the sky. "So this is their plan..." He muttered.

He smiled in sadness and then sat down on the bench. Yao sat down too. As the sky was filled with fireworks, Yao suddenly felt that his left shoulder was getting heavier. He turned towards his left, and he saw that Kiku was leaning his head on his shoulder with his eyes closed.

Yao rubbed his hair slowly as he pointed towards the sky. "...The moon is so beautiful today too, Japan."

Japan slowly opened his eyes and spoke before he went back to sleep. "...I think they are making mochis."

...

Unknown to the four personifications, a group of teenagers were watching them in a faraway place, with ashes and buckets of water on their feet.

* * *

...

After few days passed, another plane disappeared into the sky with the three personification left the airport.

...

* * *

**_A/N: The final chapter for this arc! Quite long, huh? Man, I'm tired... Hope that I held my promise, which is to upload per chapter in a week. I'm still confused on who will come out next. I already have the draft on what to do, but I'm still thinking about the next plot. I don't know when the next arc will be published, so please wait patiently for next week!_**


	30. Flamboyant? Or-

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 30: Flamboyant? Or...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**Sorry for changing back and forth from human names to nation names. :) They're one in the same, so please don't get confused.**

* * *

**...  
**  
After the vacation, Kiku finished his homework and managed to give them to the teacher during the second semester. The students wore summer uniform since it was hot. Japan's climate was rather hot during summer. "Here you go, sir."

"Alright, Kiku, huh? Thank you for your hard work!"

"Well then, excuse me, _sensei._"

After he handed over the summer homework, he bowed towards the teacher and then left the faculty office.

...

He was about to go back to his classroom, when he heard a familiar voice by the hallway. The voice sounded as if he or she was flirting. Of course, just by judging from the tone and the intonation, Kiku soon understood who was saying those words. He had wished his premonition was not true, so he peeked at the hallway.

He sweat-dropped when he saw that his predictions were true.

"What a beautiful mademoiselle you are! How about we go somewhere else?"

"R-really!? T-thank you..."

Kiku, still sweat-dropping, got out of his hiding place and appeared at the scene. He couldn't possibly let this womanizer to hook up girls in the school. "...What are you doing here, Francis-san?"

The wavy, blonde-haired young man with a small ponytail turned his face towards Kiku. He waved friendly towards him. "Oh, Kiku! Good timing!"

"Yes... Apparently it's a good timing to me too." Kiku looked so down.

The female student was surprised to see Kiku. Since he was in the Host Club, of course she felt so happy. "Ki-kiku-kun... Is he your friend?" The girl asked the Japanese.

"Well... I think so."

Francis looked so shocked by that statement. "Kiku! That's horrible, you know that!?"

The girl looked so pleased and happy seeing two good-looking guys in front of her. Then Kiku grabbed Francis's arm. "I'm sorry, but we have to go now. Let's go, Francis-san."

"H-huh?" As he was dragged by Kiku, who was still having a hard time to believe it, Francis waved and gave a kiss gesture towards the girl. "S-see you later, mademoiselle~!"

The girl blushed heavily.

...

* * *

Kiku dragged Francis to an empty place. It was still lunch break, so Kiku still had time to stay outside before he went back to class. He released his grip after he noticed that he was grabbing for quite a while. "So, what are you doing here, Francis-san?"

"C'mon, Kiku. Is that a greeting for someone whom you haven't met for the longest time~?" Francis teased Kiku a bit. "So what Amerique said is true. You're attending school now?"

"It's my boss's idea, but I don't hate it." Kiku replied. "Anyway, back to my first question."

"Oh, right." Francis paused. "I just followed some of my government officials over here."

"Alright, but why to this school? The business is in this school?"

"Well, sort of. Some of the students in this school have lived in my place for a while, so some of them still have their membership in my homeland. We're here to discuss on that."

"How long are you going to stay here?"

"Who knows? I'm only here until my government officials went home. They said about having a business with the supervisor here too."

"I take it that it'll be quite long." Kiku said.

Francis shrugged. "Well, could be so. What about it?"

Kiku was silent for a moment before he shook his head to clear his mind from any weird ideas. "No, nothing. Anyway, Francis-san, please don't flirt with the girls in the school. If they think that you're serious, you might be in deep trouble."

"Don't worry, Kiku~ I just greeted them is all." Francis replied excitedly.

The Japanese sighed in relief. However, he couldn't let his guard down since Francis was such a womanizer. After a while, Francis's cellphone rang. It would seem as he had received an email.

"Whoops, looks like I have to go to the main office."

"Main office?" Kiku asked.

Francis closed his cellphone and stuffed it back. "The supervisor's office."

"Do you know where it is? I'll escort you if you don't."

"Oh, that so _tres bien_, Kiku~! Alright, help me out here!"

"It's my way of showing my apologies too for dragging you out here. Well then, let us go."

After that, they left the area with Kiku guiding the Frenchman towards the supervisor's office in another floor.

...

* * *

On the way of the excursion, Kiku could feel weird eyes all on him. Francis greeted the girls like usual he did and the other female students were excited. Kiku himself was quite popular in the Host Club, so some female students would approach the two of them. It was still good that they managed to reach the supervisor's office safely.

"Alright, I have to go now, Francis-san. The lunch break is going to end soon."

"Thank you for escorting me around, Kiku~! _Au revoir~_" Francis went inside the room as Kiku went back to his classroom in the lower floor.

...

* * *

...

During club activities.

Kiku entered the Host Club's clubroom, but he noticed that something was rather different than usual. The king was not in the room. "Hey, Kiku! Welcome!" The twins said.

"Tamaki-senpai is not here?"

"The lord was called by the chairman, so he would be late to the club activities."

"The chairman?" Kiku paused. "Is it the supervisor?"

"Yup."

Kiku sweat-dropped as soon as it was confirmed.

"In a way, let's prepare for the event. Did you bring another guest host with you, Kiku?" Kyouya asked with his usual serious face.

"Oh, no... Well, Tamaki-senpai probably will bring one though."

"Huh?"

...

* * *

...

The supervisor's office.

"...And that's that. Alright, with that the matter's complete, right?" The chairman said. Tamaki was sitting beside him. In front of him was one of the France's government official with him standing behind.

"Correct. We're done here. Thank you for your time, Chairman."

"It's fine. I know that I have to settle with the national membership in the end."

The two started to chat for a while, but Tamaki's attention was focused on the one who was standing behind the government's official. He looked intently at his face, feature, and... other things.

"Well then, excuse us. We still have other business to attend to."

"Alright th-"

"Wait a sec!" Tamaki cut off his father's words.

"What's wrong, Tamaki?" He asked in return.

The blonde pointed towards Francis. The latter just felt weird to be pointed. "I want to have a talk with you for a while."

"Oh,_ moi_?"

...

* * *

"That lord is late! We can't start the club activities if he's not coming!" The twins complained.

"I wonder if the meeting is done by now." Haruhi said softly as she looked at a clock in the room.

By that time, the door was suddenly opened abruptly. Tamaki went inside with a happy face. "Oh, speak of the devil." Kyouya said.

"Everyone! I got a new, perfect Guest Host for us!" He said excitedly.

The other members were confused by Tamaki's words. Few minutes later, another person came from behind him. It was the same blonde man that Kiku met, Francis himself. While the others were impressed by Francis's features, Kiku was the only one who face-palmed.

"_Bon après-midi_, everyone~!"

"Oh... You're quite good, Tamaki." Kyouya looked impressed. "But won't his type will go against yours? As to what I saw, I think your types will be the same."

"I know! But I won't lose in hosting girls!" Tamaki looked so confident.

"Oh-ho~? You sure you can defeat this big brother Francis~?"

"Oh yeah! I won't be defeated!"

Kiku could feel a deep rivalry between the two. All he could do was just wondering what would happen next.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Whew... Earlier than expected~! Looks like everyone starts to request which country they want to come out next~ Okay, okay, I'll add them into my list of possible appearances! I just went to a cosplay event in my country! Cuz I came late, I was only able to take pictures from the cosplayers... Of course Hetalia cosplayers! England and Japan~ Too bad no America. France's appearance in this new arc is part of my original plans. Let's see... Who's next~?_**


	31. Battlefield?

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 31: ...Battlefield?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**Sorry for changing back and forth from human names to nation names. :) They're one in the same, so please don't get confused.**

* * *

...

In that day's Guest Host Event, the numbers of the customers who came in were unexpectedly higher than usual. Of course, the other hosts still had their work to do, but they just couldn't keep their eyes off the duel between two similar hosts. The customers on their sides were... considerably larger in number.

In short, it could be said as if the event turned into a battlefield rather than the usual club activities. The customers couldn't even pick which one was the better host. When the club activities are finished, Tamaki and Francis still looked at each other with fire in the eyes.

"So is this time a draw?" Haruhi asked. She didn't look amused by the "battle".

"Looks like it." Kyouya paused. "However, I think this is going to be interesting as this week's Guest Host Event. The duel between two similar hosts."

"You're totally enjoying this, aren't you, Kyouya-senpai?"

...

* * *

...

The next day, Haruhi was just exiting the library. It was during lunch break and since she had her bento, she decided to study at the library to spend some free time left.

When she was walking down the hallway, she saw a person was sitting down on a bench in the indoor park. It was a young woman with silky, waved hair. She was blonde, so Haruhi predicted that she must be a foreigner. She also wore a long dress which seemed expensive, and not made in Japan. However, the thing that was weird, was that no one seemed to notice that she was there. The students just kept on passing by, acting as if the young woman didn't exist.

Haruhi was tempted to try make a conversation by trying to approach her, but as the crowd thickened, the next time Haruhi saw her, she had disappeared into thin air. No trace left. She herself was not scared of ghosts to begin with, but she was intrigued by that woman.

Ignoring the event, she went back to the classroom.

...

Even in the classroom, some students were talking about the woman with light dress. It would seem as some of them saw her too. When she was sorting her book for the next class, the twins came by. "Hey, Haruhi!"

"Oh, it's you two."

"You heard it? They say that there's a ghost of a young woman in this area!"

"I know. I even saw one on my way to class."

"Well, we haven't though." Hikaru paused.

"And then we thought that this might be a good idea to share in the club!" Kaoru continued.

"Even if you didn't do it, I'm sure that Tamaki-senpai and the others already know about it."

After a while, the bell rang, signaling that the lunch break was over.

...

* * *

Since the heated duel between hosts in the previous activity, Kyouya decided that they should create a special event for this: A hosting battle between Francis and Tamaki.

Before club activities.

Haruhi and the twins arrived in the club room to see that most of the members were present, except Kiku. "Hm? Where's Kiku-kun?"

"He said that he will go pick up Francis." Kyouya replied.

Haruhi looked around, and it would seem that Tamaki's expression was rather different. "Tamaki-senpai, are you okay?"

Tamaki was startled by Haruhi's call. "I-I'm okay! Don't worry!"

The twins showed a mischievous smile after they heard that. "Lord... you are not afraid of the ghost in the rumor, right~?"

"W-what? Of course not!" Despite looking brave, the others clearly saw through his act. But it would also seem like the other members had heard about the rumors too. The twins continued to tease Tamaki, even when Kiku and Francis were entering the room.

"I'm sorry for taking quite a time." Kiku bowed a bit to show his apologies.

"Good work, Kiku." Kyouya replied.

Haruhi turned to the two, and slowly, she noticed that the ghost vaguely resembled Francis, especially the hairstyle. The French noticed few minutes later that Haruhi was staring at him. "Hm~? What's wrong, Haruhi? Why are you looking at _moi_?"

"Um, I think you resembled someone I saw. Kiku-kun, did you hear about the ghost of a young woman in this school?"

"Oh, I think I've heard about it. Some of the female students told me. What about it, Haruhi-san?"

"I think Francis vaguely resembles her. She has this wavy, silky, blonde hair and wore a long dress."

As Haruhi kept on explaining and describing her, Francis's expression slowly changed. Kiku and the others didn't notice it, until Francis suddenly talked and grabbed Haruhi's shoulders. "Where did you see her, Haruhi!?"

"H-huh? I think in the indoor park..." Francis soon released his grip and exited the room in a rush. Kiku didn't understand what happened too, but all he understood was that Francis knew something about this so-called ghost. He followed Francis from behind with a curious, but also worried face.

...

* * *

...

"Francis-san... What's wrong? You suddenly ran..." Kiku was panting as they stopped at the indoor park. After he had taken a breath, he saw that Francis was looking around the indoor park, as if searching for someone. "Do you know something about that ghost? Could it be someone from your country?"

At first, Francis didn't answer, but then he turned to face Kiku. "I don't know. Well, if she resembles me, then I guess it's true~"

Kiku was silent for a while, before he asked Francis another question. "...I've heard about the Hundred Years War."

However, the Japanese's words didn't seem to change Francis's expression that much. The latter only showed a sad face. "Is that ghost, by any chance... That kid?"

The French sighed a bit before answering. "Hmm~ If the description matches what Haruhi said, it might be so."

He shrugged and then walked back to the hallway. "C'mon, Kiku! Or else we're late to the club, right~?"

Despite Francis's cheerful attitude, Kiku didn't seem happy or satisfied by that reply.

...

* * *

...

"Alright, so for this week's event, is a duel between Tamaki as the Club President, and Francis as the Guest Host. Dear customers, please put on your vote on the ballot once the club activities are over!" Kyouya seemed rather enjoying the event. The girls were enthusiastic about this event.

The other hosts just continued to watch as the event took place. However, no matter how relaxed the event was, Kiku couldn't get the previous scene out of his mind.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry if by any chance it's a bit late. I was sick for a while now and still not getting any better (a better just a bit). Hope this chapter pleases you all! I'm also sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual._**


	32. Investigation!

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 32: Investigation!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**Sorry for changing back and forth from human names to nation names. :) They're one in the same, so please don't get confused.**

* * *

...

After the club activities were over, the customers started to vote excitedly. Some of them were confused on who to choose, while the others were sure of their choices. Even some of them decided to drop out of the voting thingy, since they couldn't choose on who was better.

When the club room was filled by the members only, they began counting the votes.

"Tamaki. Francis. Tamaki. Francis..."

The twins started to become rather bored. "Kyouya-senpai... This is not going to end."

Kiku sighed since the count was quite long, but in the end, it ended up in draw, again. Hearing the results, Tamaki and Francis soon stared at one another with a fierce feeling of rivalry. Two fights ended in the same result: a draw.

"Lord, just accept it. You two are the same in hosting girls." The twins grew tired.

"No way! I'm not gonna back down on this one!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Big brother too~ I hate losing~" Francis replied in a rather... weird way. Being how long Francis had deep rivalry with Arthur, Kiku could understand the French's nature.

However, what was in Kiku's mind was not the battle, but rather the ghost.

His worries were answered right at the next second.

...

"Alright then, let's have a courage test!" The twins shouted. They seemed to be happy to use the current situation for their amusement. They were bored, that was for sure. "You know the ghost that has become quite a rumor around our school, yeah? Let's have a courage test with that!"

Haruhi sweat-dropped. "Why are you doing a courage test in the beginning of a September? Shouldn't we do it in October?"

"Earlier is better, right?"

Tamaki was a little bit taken aback by that idea, since he was totally not good with ghosts and black magic. "I don't get it. How come this becomes a courage test?"

Kyouya fixed his glasses' position. "I see. This might become a great event. We'll have a special event in this school at night. Of course, our customers will come too."

"Oooh! A courage test!" Honey seemed excited.

However, before all of them agreed to the weird idea, Haruhi spoke her idea. "Um, wouldn't it be better to have this idea in October? For the extra event, we can just conduct an investigation to this ghost."

Everyone looked at Haruhi. On a second thought, what she said had a point in it.

"You're such a party pooper, Haruhi~" The twins teased her, but she didn't give much attention.

...

* * *

...

The next day, during club activities.

The female students started to squeal and follow both Tamaki and Francis to investigate this ghost thingy. The other members of the Guest Host just kept their eyes to the supervising. Kiku was sort of against this idea at first, since he knew the ghost had some connection with Francis. He was not sure whether the ghost was really "that kid" or not, but in the end, he chose not to ask anything.

They passed quite a lot of rooms and everything around the school just to find information about that ghost. However, in the end the results were zero.

"Man, we didn't get anything, lord." The twins sighed.

"But I think it's actually interesting." Kyouya replied.

They started to laugh a bit. However, few minutes later, Haruhi noticed something was missing. Francis was not there with them, and also a certain Japanese.

...

As the day became darker, Francis was standing on the school's rooftop as he leaned towards the fence with his arms rested on it. The winds felt good, so it blew Francis's hair a bit, as if it was dancing in the air.

Kiku was behind him with a confused look. He clearly wanted answers. "Francis-san, this might not be the good time, but..."

"I know. About that ghost, right?" Francis turned back to look at Kiku's face. "Yup, I know that girl."

"So, she really is from your land?"

Francis didn't answer that question. In fact, he asked another question. "Are you familiar with the Hundred Years War?"

"Why yes. I've read about it before. So, this ghost is that kid?"

The French held his chin. "If Haruhi's description of her is correct, then yes." His unusual sad expression sort of making Kiku curious. Few seconds later, Francis asked another question. "By any chance, I heard that Gilbert... Well, you know what I'm talking about right?"

Kiku gulped. In one second, he didn't expect this question at all, not in the slightest. "...Yes. He chose that path."

"I heard that he's working in the army now."

"Correct. It seems Ludwig-san is supervising him."

Hearing this, Francis sighed. "One more person who's gone, huh?"

...

The sky was getting darker, and the school became quieter. Kiku noticed that the Host Club members was not down below anymore. He thought that they had gone home. He turned to face Francis again. "Francis-san, have you... ever regretted being born as a non-human?"

"Hm~? What's with that sudden question, Kiku?"

"Well, being a nation, we have seen too much anguish and death. Honestly, there are times where I hope that I'm not a nation, but a normal person."

Francis looked at Kiku in the eyes before he answered. "It's true in one point, but..." He paused. "If I had not been born as a nation, I wouldn't be able to meet that girl... and Lisa."

Kiku was sort of taken aback by that answer. "I didn't expect that kind of answer from you, Francis-san."

"Really? Big brother can say something serious for once, right?"

The two of them chuckled and laughed a bit. "In a way, We have seen too much pain in the lives of people. That makes you think just how fragile human being is. However, the more I look at them, the more I fall in love with them."

Francis looked distant at the darkened sky. Looking at the time, Kiku spoke. "Shall we go home? It's not good to stay in school for too long."

"Right."

"Um, by the way, should we call an exorcist or something so that ghost won't come back?"

"Kiku, you'll need to do that tomorrow."

...

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry if I'm late. This time, it's not because I'm sick, but because I'm starting to lose ideas and time... I've been working on a Hetalia fangame, so I was a little bit carried away with that :P. Shorter? Sorry. I'll try to keep my pace, so please enjoy this chapter too!_**


	33. It Was Just Years Ago

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 33: It Was Just Years Ago...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**Sorry for changing back and forth from human names to nation names. :) They're one in the same, so please don't get confused.**

* * *

...

The next day.

Kiku prepared himself with his school uniform and readied his bag so he could go to school faster. As he was wearing his shoes, he suddenly remembered.

_Oh yeah, should I bring good luck charms or anything? They might work against the ghost..._

After few minutes thinking, he took off his shoes again to get back to his room. He remembered few good luck charms he used to buy during festivals, events, and such. He only took few of them since he knew that some of club members wouldn't be bothered by the ghost.

...

* * *

The homeroom session.

The class was filled with the rumors of that ghost. Even Kiku found himself tired of hearing them over and over again. Some of the female students chatted around him about those rumors, but the Japanese just shoved it as a baseless rumor.

In fact, however, he himself was rather interested in the case. Just as a reference, he went to the library during lunch break to find some clues, however...

The library was full. Full of what? Female students.

Why was that?

Obviously because there were a certain club's members in the library. Kiku sweat-dropped and face-palmed when he saw this happening. He was about to blend into the crowd, until one female student noticed him and soon ordered the others to make way. Despite being uneasy of the situation, Kiku walked into his fellow club members. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Kiku-chan!" Honey said, excitedly.

"We're investigating the ghost!" The twins replied.

"And the library might be a good start to that!" Honey continued.

"What kind of ghost are you searching...?" Kiku couldn't stand how simplistic their minds could be.

However, in one way, he realized that he might get a clearer picture about this ghost. He knew about the Hundred Years War, but unfortunately he never knew about how that kid looked like. He sneaked from the crowd towards the history section of the library.

When the other side started to get noisier, Kiku kept on concentrating. He took out a lot of history books he could find, particularly on French history. When he was rummaging the archives, a person suddenly called his name from behind. Kiku was shocked as he turned back. "K-Kyouya-senpai..."

"I knew that you'd be here somewhere." Kyouya sat beside Kiku. "So, judging by the books, I suppose the ghost is..."

Before Kyouya continued, Kiku just nodded, since he had a pretty good idea as to what he was going to say. "It is someone from Francis's place."

"Someone from the past, I presume?"

"Correct."

Kyouya looked at the French history book, and just by looking at them, he knew immediately that Francis Bonnefoy was France. He looked at the book that Kiku was reading at the moment. It was about the Hundred Years War. The glass-wearing student picked up the book from Kiku's hands. Then he saw a certain person mentioned in the war. When he saw an illustration of that person, he turned to the Japanese. "Kiku, this is..."

Kiku nodded. "Yes, well... I think that ghost is her. I mean, the description fits."

Kyouya put back the book at the table. "Well, we can always ask Francis the truth out." Before he left, he spoke again. "You shouldn't spend too much time here. The others will be suspicious."

"Oh, you're right." After that, Kyouya left that section and then Kiku soon reduced the amount of books he was reading.

After he finished reading the history archives, he returned them all into the shelves before going back to class since the lunch break was almost over.

...

* * *

...

During club activities.

This event had a big reception going on. The battle between Tamaki and Francis still continued on. However, as Kiku looked at how Francis did the hosting, he noticed that something was rather different with the Frenchman. Unlike his usual flirting self, he found that Francis had a rather serious face today. The Japanese thought that the ghost probably had disturbed him for a while.

In the end, the vote ended with Tamaki's victory. For that day.

"Alright! I win this time!" Tamaki looked happy. "I won't be defeated in hosting girls!"

"Well, that's too bad~ But next time, I'm sure this big brother Francis will win~!"

The other members could feel another deep rivalry between them, as if there were sparks between their eyes.

"Lord, time to go home now... We're practically free since the battle will last for quite a while." The twins replied with no expression.

"But it was quite fun!" Honey said it enthusiastically.

"I should get going now. See you all tomorrow, okay?" Haruhi said.

...

When everybody had left the clubroom, Kiku, Kyouya, and Francis were the only ones left. With no one seemed to be around, they could finally talk seriously for once. However, just to be cautious, Kiku called Francis by his human name, in case if they really aren't alone. "Francis-san. Let's clear things up."

"Oh?"

Kyouya fixed his glasses' position. "That ghost is someone from the Hundred Years War, correct?"

Hearing this, Francis soon stood up with a shocked expression. "You knew?"

"Unfortunately, or fortunately, I already know this Kiku Honda's identity. Not just him, even the previous Guest Host's identities too."

Francis turned to Kiku, and the latter just shrugged, since it was his mistake. Francis sighed and then sat down again.

"You're correct." The Frenchman took a deep breath before explaining. "That girl was Jeanne d'Arc. She was the Maiden of Orleans, who had done a lot of remarkable things in the country ages ago."

"Seeing as to how you flirt with the girls, I think this girl was your..." Kyouya paused, since he wanted to hear the words from the person himself.

"I can't say that she's my lover or not, but she was my beloved long ago." Francis's hands started to tremble slightly. "I loved her with all my heart, but... I betrayed her."

Kiku gulped. He never expected that the story behind that ghost would be deeper than he thought.

"She always fought to protect me and the homeland, but in the end, all I did was betraying her."

Kyouya went silent before speaking. "If I'm not mistaken, Jeanne d'Arc was burned at a stake in the end of her life, correct?" Francis nodded softly. "But there's something I don't understand. If you're the personification of the country itself, then shouldn't you have the greater authority than the officials?"

Of course, that kind of question was common. Even as of now, some countries and citizens did not know who had more authority; the country itself, or the ones who ruled the government.

Francis stood up again and looked away from the two. "It is because I'm a country that I wasn't able to save her. That I wasn't able to protect her."

"Huh?"

Kiku turned to Kyouya. He explained the terms that humans were not used to. "For us, countries, citizen's mindsets are the number one priority. In exchange for our power, status, and immortality, we are not allowed to get too involved in the problems in the country itself. Even now, we are not allowed to be too involved with the private lives of our citizens."

The Japanese paused. "We act as a neutral side in terms of government. That's why Francis-san wasn't able to act at that time."

Francis looked down. "We countries are used to being alone. However..."

"...We have seen too much anguish in our lives." Kiku continued.

Hearing the explanation and the countries' life cycle, Kyouya didn't say anything. He only closed his eyes for a second before opening them up again. "Well then, I guess in a way, I should be glad that I was born as a human, huh?"

"Live your life to the fullest." Francis tapped Kyouya's shoulder. "That's all you youngsters can do."

Kyouya didn't seem fazed by that. He still had his poker face. Then Francis turned to Kiku. "Shall we get going? I don't want to go home before dark~"

"Oh, right." Kiku then turned to Kyouya. "Kyouya-senpai too should go home."

"I guess so."

...

As the two nations went back, Kyouya took his cellphone and then started to dial few numbers.

...

* * *

**_A/N: *sniff* *sniff* O-oh I'm sorry... I just watch a France X Jeanne doujinshi in YouTube, and it just hit me in the FEELS. Man, I love these two... I was crying for quite a while. Hope you like this chapter too, and sorry for the lateness if by any chance this is late... *continue sniffing harder and crying in the corner*._**


	34. You, Me, and the Both of Us

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 34: You, Me, and the Both of Us

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**Sorry for changing back and forth from human names to nation names. :) They're one in the same, so please don't get confused.**

* * *

...

Kiku's house, still the same day.

As night started to fall, Kiku walked down the hallway to go to his room. When he was nearing the area, he saw France standing in the hallway. After he took a better view, it would seem that France was on the phone. He was talking in French, so Kiku didn't understand the whole conversation. When he was done talking, he turned back in surprise when he saw Kiku. He scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh, did you hear that?"

"It's in French, so I don't understand most of it." Francis just chuckled softly. "France-san, is it from your boss?"

"Why yes. He asked me when I'll go home, since the situation is pretty rough."

"Well, then you should go back quick, right?"

France smirked a bit. "I'm planning to stay here for a while. That trouble with the ghost in your school is still not solved yet, correct?"

Japan shook his head. "If this is urgent, then I can tell the others that you're going back."

Urgent situations in one's homeland could mean rough for the personifications. France knew this full well, and also Japan. However, in the end, he chose the other ones. "I'm still interested with the ghost, Japan. If that ghost is really what you and I think, then I'm just even more eager to go and see."

The Japanese just sighed softly. He should've expected this answer. A while later, Japan felt as if he remembered something. He took something out of his pocket and then put it on France's hand. "France-san, this is for you."

The French opened his hand and he saw a small charm. "What is this, Japan?"

"It's a good luck charm. It is said that it could ward off evil spirits." He paused. "Though I don't know whether this will work or not. I just carried it around for safety."

France grabbed the charm with a smile on his face. "_Merci_, Japan!"

...

* * *

...

The next day, few hours before club activities.

When Kiku arrived at the clubroom, one thing he noticed was that the members were gathering around, talking about something. Haruhi was the first one to notice that Kiku was inside the room. "Oh, hi Kiku."

"What are you all doing?"

"Well, we are discussing about what to do with this ghost." Hikaru paused.

"And Kyouya-senpai seems to have a good idea about it." Kaoru continued.

"Oh, really?" Kiku turned to Kyouya. The latter only winked and then showed a "shush" gesture. He didn't really understand the meaning behind that gesture at first, however, looking at the condition, he felt that Kyouya didn't tell the others about their identities.

"Kyouya told us that Francis and that ghost were close friends before she died, so as the club's king I have a project for us all!" Tamaki pointed his hand up high.

Everyone looked like they were expecting this to happen. When Tamaki announced the purpose of the project, they soon had relieved expressions on their faces. It would seem as if this was going to be another great drama to play.

...

* * *

...

When Francis arrived in the school for another Guest Host event, he went to the usual clubroom. However, as he walked inside, he noticed that the clubroom was empty. He looked at the clock in the room. "Hmm... I don't think I'm too soon."

Francis sat down on the sofa after he looked around the clubroom, to make sure that he was indeed alone. Several minutes later, someone came into the room. It was Kiku. "Oh, Francis-san. I was thinking of picking you up."

"Did I come too early? I didn't see anyone today."

"Oh, not that. It's just, our club activities today won't be held in the clubroom."

"Oh?"

"Well, um, can you follow me for a while?"

...

The two of them went outside, towards the indoor park. They saw the club members were standing in the hallway nearby the park. Tamaki waved his hand towards the approaching duo. "Heya you two!"

"What are you guys here? I heard that the club activities will be held outside."

"Yup. Over there!" He pointed towards the center of the indoor park. Francis only turned his face, but he was shocked the second later when he saw... that.

The ghost of that girl.

"Um... What are we supposed to-" Francis turned back to the others, but when he noticed it, they were not there again. "-do..."

He was alone.

In fact, however, they were hiding nearby the area, since Tamaki was afraid of ghost. "Tamaki-senpai, are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"O-of course! The purpose of this project is to let Francis and the ghost meet each other!"

"In a way, it's a good idea to ask the Black Magic Club to call the ghost out," Kyouya paused and fixed his glasses' position. "But if so, then it's a bad idea for us to stay hidden here. I'm sure that they will not have the freedom to talk with each other if we're still here eavesdropping."

"It's not good to eavesdrop on someone's private time. Let's go." Haruhi said.

"Aw... You guys are no fun!" The twins replied with displeased faces.

"Eeehh!? But I thought this is going to be interesting..." Honey looked.

With a lot of effort and persuasion, the insistent members were finally soften up and left the area. Kiku was the last one to leave, since he wanted to see how Francis would react to this condition.

...

Francis walked closer towards the ghost. After he just gave few glances, and the next second he was sure that the ghost was indeed the girl he imagined her to be.

He tried hard to say something, but it would seem as if his mouth was shut down. He couldn't even say anything. He was frozen. He tried to make himself brave. "J-Jeanne... Is that you...?"

The ghost just turned to him softly. Her face was beautiful. It was as if she was not a ghost. She just smiled softly towards Francis. "Why are you here?" He asked.

Being a ghost, however, she couldn't speak. She just kept on smiling softly. Few minutes later, Francis could hear soft words in his head.

_"I knew that... you'll come again."_

_"I was happy."_

_"It was short, but I really treasured everything."_

...

Those few words put tears on Francis's eyes. "I... don't get it... I betrayed you. I couldn't protect you. It even took 500 years just to make sure that you're innocent... I was not strong enough for everything..."

Tears continued to pour down Francis's cheek. He just couldn't keep on seeing her face. When he broke down, he felt warm arms around his body. The girl was hugging him. She was supposed to be the ghost, and yet her arms were so full of warmth...

_"It's not your fault, Francis."_

"You were just 19... You could have a lot of life ahead of you, but..."

_"My heart was ready. I knew that from the point I chose this path. I'm... glad that I was able to fight to protect our land... everyone... to protect you."_

Francis clutched his fists and then knelt unto the ground. The girl kept on hugging him softly to the touch.

...

Back in the hiding place, Kiku and Kyouya were the only ones left in the area. Kiku only looked at them sadly. Kyouya muttered softly, but Kiku could hear him. "The love between the nations and their citizens... This is such a tragedy."

"I know..."

...

_"Francis... I don't want to see you sad and down just because of me. You have your duty as the nation, right?"_ She let go of her hug. Francis raised his head to look at her. She just smiled and got down to make sure she could see him in eye-level. _"You can visit me anytime, right? I'll always wait for you..."_

Francis wiped his tears and tried to smile. "Next time, rather than swords, I'll give you a bouquet of flowers..."

As the girl smiled, the winds started to blow softly as she disappeared into the thin air.

Francis stood up as a petal of flower landed on his opened hand.

...

...

* * *

...

Two days later, the club activities were postponed for a farewell party.

And the next day...

Another plane disappeared into the sky, leaving traces of smiles and tears of happiness as Francis grabbed on the good luck charm Kiku gave him.

...

* * *

**_A/N: I started to tear up while writing this and listen to Toradora's Lost My Pieces..._**

**_No good... It seems I started to lose interest in this fanfic... NO NO NO. That mustn't happen! Maybe I'm just tired... *shakes head* Servant X Service's May I Help You?, SnK's Guren no Yumiya, and Gintama's Genjou Destruction are just perfect to make me relax... Anyway, please enjoy this one too, as final chap for France's Arc~ :)_**


	35. The Freezing Snow to the Warmth

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 35: The Freezing Snow to the Warmth.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**Sorry for changing back and forth from human names to nation names. :) They're one in the same, so please don't get confused.**

***insert BGM here***

**Author's banter: 1-1-100 favs!? *faints***

* * *

...

The last event brought quite a drama sensation in the clubroom. The time was middle of September, and thus the winter was around the corner. The weather started to cool down from the scorching hot summer. However, it was still hot. The temperature didn't fall down significantly.

"Alright, that's all for today's club activities, guys!" Tamaki exclaimed happily.

"Man, we're tired... So, we'll go home first, okay, lord?" The twins asked. Even before the lord said anything, they already left the room.

"By the way, Tamaki. What are we going to do with the next Guest Host?" Kyouya asked.

"Well, we'll get one someday! Right, Kiku?" Tamaki turned to Kiku, as if expecting a good answer. Kiku just nodded nervously.

Kyouya just shrugged and smiled before leaving.

Slowly, one by one, the club members left the clubroom. Kiku was the last one to leave. When he was walking home, his boss suddenly called him. He soon opened his cellphone after he found a quiet place to answer the call.

"What is the matter, sir?"

_"Um, well... We have another guest in the house, so can you head home faster?"_

"Oh, who is he?"

_"Well... You might want to see him for yourself."_

Kiku was confused by his boss's statement, but in any case, his boss needed him home. Now.

"I'm on my way, sir. Do not worry."

_"Ah, that's good. Alright, I'll see you back home, okay?"_

"Alright."

After that, Kiku ended the conversation and stuffed his cellphone back before running home.

...

* * *

...

He arrived back early than he had predicted. "Sir, I've returned."

His boss soon greeted him in the hallway and told him to change his clothes to military uniform first. When he did as told, and went to the main office, his heart skipped a beat as if he was going to die, when he saw that the "guest", was none other than the Russian he always feared.

"R-Russia-san!?"

"Ufu~ Japan, sorry for coming so suddenly~" Russia gave a friendly wave.

Despite the climate, Russia still wore his scarf and thick coat. Japan looked at him intently. "Russia-san, it's not like it's already winter here."

"I know~ But this scarf is like my body part, so I can't take it out~"

Japan noticed that Russia was clearly joking, but his innocent just pulled it off. Japan soon shook his head when he realized that he had gone way off topic. "W-wait a minute. What are you doing here, Russia-san?"

"I was going to have a small vacation to enjoy a summer here, but it seems that I was too late."

"We're in the middle of September, so the weather had become rather chilly since it's autumn."

Russia went silent for a minute before standing up. "Japan, can you escort me somewhere else?"

Japan tilted his head. "Um, by somewhere else?"

"Anywhere that is full of grasses~"

"O-oh, okay..."

After saying goodbye to Japan's boss, the two Nations went outside as Japan escorted Russia to find the place he was looking forward to.

...

* * *

...

Japan brought Russia to a nearby park with a large meadow and trees. The leaves at the trees started to become yellow. The Japanese was confused as to why Russia had requested this sort of place, but then he stopped wondering when he saw Russia picked up few flowers from the meadow. "Um, why are you picking the flowers, Russia-san? If you're looking for a flower, I can bring you to a flower garden not far from here."

"Nope, I'm good with this."

Japan crouched down to take a look at Russia's activity. "Oh, those are wild sunflowers. How rare to see them in this season..."

The Japanese turned to see Russia, and he soon understood why he wanted to pick these flowers. "Ufu~ Japan, I like sunflowers. They look so refreshing and warm... Too bad I can't plant them in my country."

_Oh... Russia-san's place is cold all year long... Even the temperature is 20 Celsius in summer..._

"Can I bring some of these?"

Japan was awakened from his thought when Russia asked him that. He shook his head first to clear his mind before answering. "Of course, why not?"

As Russia looked at the greenery around them, an absurd thought came across Japan's mind. He himself didn't want to accept this choice, but since the club was in need of that certain something, he chose to walk this thorny path, knowing full well that he might refuse.

"Um, Russia-san, how long are you going to stay here?"

Russia turned his face to Japan as he asked that. He went silent for a minute before gazing at the sky. "Well, I don't know. I planned to enjoy summer here, but since I'm too late, I think I'll just go back tomorrow."

Japan looked as if he had expected this answer. He wanted to turn back, but it wouldn't seem like other countries would come again in near time, and he couldn't just ask the others...

"O-oh, then, um... I have a little bit proposal for you..."

"Ufu~? What is that?"

"I don't think you'll accept this, but I'll just ask for your opinion..."

...

* * *

...

The next day, club activities.

The number of customers oddly increased. The only reason to that, was because of the new Guest Host; Ivan Braginski.

"Ivan, so you're from Russia?"

"Ufu~ That's me~ I came to Japan to enjoy summer, but I think I was too late~"

Ivan answered every question in ease. What Kiku was afraid about, was whether Ivan would snap out his anger or not.

_Well, Ivan-san does look innocent, so that's probably why they like him..._

Kiku sighed heavily, as he continued his job as the Calm Host.

...

When the activities were over and done with, the members gathered around before leaving. "Whoa, you're nice, Ivan! Kiku, all of the Guest Hosts you brought are great, huh?" Tamaki said.

Kiku only nodded nervously. He was worried the whole time whether Ivan would snap or not.

"But, wearing a scarf in this season is not very common, right?" Honey asked.

"Ufufu~ My scarf and I are like one, so I can't have it off me~" Despite his way of talking was cute, there was intimidating aura coming out. Honey and Tamaki, being how simplistic and innocent they were, they were completely oblivious of that.

"Oh, we haven't decided on what type Ivan-kun is going to be, right?" Haruhi asked.

Mori put his hand on his chin, looking as if he was thinking. Few minutes later, he finally spoke. "...Innocent Type?"

Kiku had a sweat drop. _I think Sadist Type is better, but, well..._

He didn't want to think anymore. After all, the females all looked at him from the outside. "Let's go with that~" Ivan said. He seemed pleased by the type.

"Alright, now that it's settled, let us go home!" Tamaki said. After that being said, they all left the clubroom, leaving only Kiku and Ivan inside the room.

Kiku turned to face the taller nation first before asking. "Ivan-san, are you really enjoying this?"

Ivan turned to Kiku. "Hm~? Well, that's a complicated question. This is just the first day, so I don't know."

Kiku let out a relieved sigh since at least, he could believe that Ivan might not do anything bad. However, his belief was crushed the second later.

"No one will notice how I really feel because of my sweet face." He took out his iron pipe before leaving. "Well, let's just see how things will turn out, shall we~? Kolkolkol..."

Despite it was a small mutter, Kiku clearly knew that Ivan was not in a very good mood...

...

* * *

**_A/N: Next arc, next arc... Well, sweet Russia is in the story~ Man, making fan games are quite a task for me... Luckily that I have stopped doing my part-time job, so I now have time before the real-deal: university. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this! P.S. Please ignore my banter on the top._**


	36. The Freezing Snow to the Club

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 36: The Freezing Snow to the Club

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**Sorry for changing back and forth from human names to nation names. :) They're one in the same, so please don't get confused.**

* * *

...

The next day, Kiku was at the hallway, preparing to go to school when he noticed that Russia was in the end of the hallway, nearby the entrance, had few bags on his side. Kiku just walked over to him. "Russia-san, are you going back?"

Russia turned back as he put on his scarf. "Ah, no. I want to send these bags to my homeland. While I'm here, your boss gave me few documents to send back to my government."

"For an international relationship, is that so?"

"Probably. So I think I'll come late to the clubroom, so don't mind me, okay~?" Despite Russia's tone was being nice, Kiku didn't feel something right from it. He didn't feel like asking what sort of documents were there. "Well then, I'll be going."

As Russia exited the house, Kiku also exited to go to the school.

...

* * *

During class, Kiku didn't really pay attention to the class since Russia's business was still stuck in his mind. He knew well that he shouldn't interrupt any kind of shady business any further, but somehow, his business caught Kiku's attention. Though, if he really was going back to his homeland, then he probably wouldn't be able to attend the next events.

In a way, Kiku actually felt relieved.

...

He didn't feel relieved for long though. When he arrived at the clubroom, the said Russian was sitting on a sofa, talking to the female students. When he noticed Kiku, he waved towards him gently. "Hey, Kiku! You're a little late, aren't you?"

Kiku abruptly went towards Ivan, grabbed his big arms, dragged him to the corner of the room, and then talked to his face. "Ivan-san... I thought you were going to come late today since you're going back to your homeland." His tone was half angry, and half confused.

"Ufufu~ I never said about going back to my homeland, Kiku. I only said that I was going to send those away." Few minutes later, Ivan started to emit weird auras around his body. The Japanese was caught surprised at that moment. "Or, do you really want me to go back~?"

Kiku truly understood that he just couldn't let Ivan get out of his sight. Any single wrong move could've killed him. "That's not what I meant, Ivan-san, but I just didn't expect this to happen."

Ivan still kept his smile, but his aura started to dissipate. "Oh. Alright then." He turned back, but soon looked at Kiku before going back. "Now then, I have few female students to please~ Why don't you start your activities too, Kiku?"

"O-oh... right."

The two parted to their respective places.

...

Since the Guest Host event still continued, Kiku had a lesser session than usual, so he finished faster than Ivan and some others. Since the club activities had not finished yet, Kiku decided to get out of the room to get some refreshers. That was when he accidentally saw something... really strange.

Ivan was depressed.

_I-Ivan-san was depressed!? The world must be ending..._

Kiku tried to ignore it and exited the room.

...

Few minutes later when he was going back, the club activities had ended. He arrived on time to pick up his things and went home. He took a peek inside the room, and it would seem that everyone had prepared themselves to go home. "Ah, Kiku-chan! Good work today!" Honey greeted the Japanese with a happy smile.

Kiku looked around the room, but he found that Ivan was not inside. "Um, Ru- Ivan-san is not here?"

"He left a little while ago. He said that he would wait for you in the main gate. You should go find him, Kiku-chan."

"Oh, alright."

Following Honey's advice, Kiku gathered his belongings and then exited the room once again, towards the main gate. When he arrived, he saw Ivan had been waiting for him. His face had returned to normal from his depressed state. "Oh, you finally arrived, Kiku. Let's go back."

Kiku only nodded a bit. He looked at Ivan's refreshed face. He thought that this "might" be the best chance to make sure what happened. "Um, Ivan-san. The reason why you were so depressed earlier, was it because of... you know?"

The Japanese did not dare to complete his sentence since he had a good idea what made him so depressed. Ivan didn't answer that though. He only looked away, but with this response, he knew that he was right. Kiku let out a simple sigh. He looked relieved.

On their way back, they found something rare. "Oh, another sunflower!"

Ivan soon went to the small sunflower by the roadside and crouched down. It was small, and didn't seem to grow properly. Seeing this flower, Kiku remembered the wild flowers that Ivan picked a while back. "By the way, Ivan-san. What about those flowers you picked up back then?"

"Oh those?" Ivan stood up and looked at Kiku before answering. "I brought them back."

"Eh, what?" Kiku shook his head. "To your homeland? Along with those documents?"

Ivan nodded innocently. "Yup~ Though they are not exactly in their original forms."

The Japanese was confused. He didn't get the meaning of "not exactly in their original forms". He only thought that those flowers might have died already, or probably was stomped by someone. He didn't feel like asking anything. Moments later, Ivan cleaned his scarf from the dirt since it touched the ground. After that, they went back.

...

The way back was so silent since both Kiku and Ivan didn't have anything to talk to. Besides, the Japanese had always been afraid of the Russian, especially when he started kol-ling. Kiku just tried to relax himself by taking a breath before asking anything. "Um, by the way, Ivan-san. I heard that you want to live in a warm place?"

"Hm? That's true. I don't like my place. It is cold, large, and I'm always alone." Ivan chuckled. "Well, things were actually quite good back when we were still a Soviet Union though~ Everyone lives together in one house~"

Ivan's tone sounded playful and had a nice ring to it. Kiku just felt relieved that Ivan didn't seem to mind that question.

One thing for sure, he could feel that Ivan's mood was better than yesterday.

"Oh yes. Kiku, can I bring someone else here?"

Kiku turned slightly. "Why yes. I don't see why not, Ivan-san."

"Okay~ But that might have to wait, though~"

Kiku sweat-dropped. Even though Ivan's mood was better, his next intention suddenly made Kiku shudder to no end.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for 2 weeks of not updating. I was attending a trip with my family, when I suddenly got sick. I just can't stand cold weather... I was thinking of taking few days of rest to collect some data story for another ideas and new ideas for my two fan games. I really need to take some time to relax..._**


	37. The Freezing Snow and His Friends

New Host in the Club

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 37: The Freezing Snow and His Friends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

**Sorry for changing back and forth from human names to nation names. :) They're one in the same, so please don't get confused.**

* * *

...

The next day, Kiku received an email from Ivan, saying that he would be absent for a day from the club activities. Kiku was worried, but not about his absence, but rather about his words yesterday. He was worried on who he would bring over here. He was worried on the unlucky person who had to tag along, unwillingly.

_This is Russia we're talking about..._

...

Ivan's intention was not known to the other club members. Kiku was not sure that spilling about it was a good idea, but in case Ivan really did come with new adversaries, then he needed to report it to the club's president.

...

"I see, so Ivan is going to bring another person here?" Tamaki asked, seemingly looking forward to it.

"I don't know about another person, since he might bring a lot more than just one person." Kiku replied.

"Well, that is certainly not out of the realm of possibility." Kyouya fixed his glasses' position. "In any case, I suppose the Guest Host event will be suspended as of today?"

"That's how it is going to be."

"I wonder who he will bring here~? I'm sort of excited! How about you, Takashi?" Honey seemed so excited. Mori just grunted, nodded a bit, and smiled.

"At least we will get new guys to pick on!" Hikaru and Kaoru were excited, but in a rather wrong way. They smiled mischievously. Kiku just sighed when he realized this.

But in the end, the club activities that day went quite well.

...

* * *

...

Continuing on the evening, Ivan came back to the quarters. "Kiku, I'm back~"

Hearing his name being called, Kiku went to the entrance in order to see the new person. When he arrived, his premonitions sort of came true. Ivan brought not just one, but seemingly quite a lot.

Though, by "quite a lot", there were only three, and the three of them were trembling in fear even though Ivan was smiling all the time. Kiku understood their situation. They must feel an incredible fear running through their bodies.

"Well, too bad that I was only able to get this three to come with me~" Ivan's tone was sort of apologetic, but rather than apologetic, it was more similar to a threatening tone.

"H-hello there, J-Japan..." A shoulder-length haired man was trembling beside Ivan. He seemed to be a serious and hard-working guy, but with Ivan beside him, that kind of feature didn't really stand out since he was too afraid.

"N-nice seeing you again, Japan." A young man with glasses and carrying a laptop was standing beside the previous man. He also looked terrified.

"G-g-g-good e-e-evening..." A rather smaller man was hiding behind the man with glasses. He appeared as the one who was the most terrified among the three. He was small, so anyone would think of him as a child instead of a teenager.

"Ah, good evening too, Lithuania-san, Estonia-san, Latvia-san." Japan bowed a bit to show a sign of respect, and also a sign of sympathy. He raised his head again to look at them.

"I already explained the situation to them, so you don't have to do another briefing. Ufu~ I'm sure that this is going to be fun~!" Russia's tone was playful and fun, but also sort of terrifying.

One thing that Japan got in his mind, was that he didn't bring his sisters with him. _Well, I suppose it is normal, seeing how he is depressed just by thinking of them..._

"Well then you three, let's have a nice time tomorrow~!" Russia circled his big arms around the trio, but the three kept on trembling in fear.

...

* * *

...

In the next day, Ivan really brought the Baltic Trio to the Host Club. Of course, at first they were confused and nervous on what to do. However, those three brought quite a spectacle towards the female students. They were delighted to see another loli shota like Honey. Moreover, Latvia was shorter than Honey. Unusually, Honey didn't feel like his charm was falling down.

"Wow, you're so small... You're like Honey-senpai's twin!"

"T-t-thank you..." Raivis was extremely nervous. He kept on fidgeting, despite Honey and Mori were beside them, looking happy.

"Yay~! I'm happy to have Raivis as my twin brother!"

"E-eh!?"

Even during the event, Lithuania still helped preparing the tea and the cakes towards the females. They really liked the taste, and thus started to like Lithuania too. Of course, the three of them went by their human names.

"Toris! Your tea tastes amazing! Can I have seconds?"

"Of course! I'm happy that you like it!"

The event did not stop in Toris's favor. Estonia himself had some charm himself too, especially that one thing.

"Eduard! So you're really good with computers?"

"That's right! Leave everything about them to me!" Eduard looked so happy. His pride was overflowing. He showed the female students his skills, and they seemed to be delighted by it. The trio looked like they enjoyed themselves as they tried to please the girls.

Few minutes later, Ivan exited the clubroom, despite the club activities were still ongoing. Kiku noticed this right away, so when his shift was over, he exited the room too, towards Ivan's place to make sure that he didn't do anything weird.

Unexpectedly, Ivan didn't actually go very far. He just sat down on a bench on the indoor park, not far from the clubroom. Before Kiku approached him, he noticed that Ivan was looking inside the clubroom through a window. From the angle he was sitting down, he could see the trio perfectly.

"What are you doing here, Ivan-san?"

"Oh, Kiku." Ivan stood up and looked at Kiku's face. "Just taking some fresh air~" He replied with his childlike smile.

Kiku tilted his head in confusion. "Why are you looking at them?"

The Russian scratched his right cheek sheepishly while looking away. "Hmm... I just have few thoughts in my mind is all. Gathering together with friends are fun~ so I thought."

Kiku was silent for a while before went deep into thought. _Oh, right... Ivan-san always said that he wanted friends and such..._

Few seconds later, he sweat-dropped. ._..Though I don't think that will be easy for someone like him... But I suppose even he has a soft spot._

Ivan smiled a bit. "Oh well, Kiku. I'll go back early today."

"Eh? But your shift isn't over yet, right?"

"I know, but I just want some time to collect myself together. Tell the Baltics to come over too, okay? Bye~"

Without much talk, Ivan soon strolled away, and exited the school. Kiku tried to talk again, but it would seem as Ivan was not quite himself. There was a different feeling about him. From that point on, Kiku started to think about one thing: Ivan might really be feeling lonely.

...

* * *

**_A/N: No excuse this time, but it looks like I won't be able to hold my promise anymore: to update this once a week. Ever since my college life starts, things started to become fuzzy and complicated. Even I had to suspend my fangames for a while, but I'm still making them. Anyway, hope you guys aren't tired yet of this story!_**


End file.
